Wild Horses
by Ayame99
Summary: AU! In need of escape, Hiro finds himself in the lazy town of Silver Creek, where he hears about a rugged rancher named 'K' and takes a job on his ranch. Only, both get more than they bargained for. K and Hiro.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm back with another Kiro fic which is SOO AU! That's becoming redundant eh? HAHA! It's exclusively K and Hiro as cowboys XD! Yeah I know cliche! But I wanted to write something of a romance novel type story, and who doesn't like cowboys? Please don't compare this to Brokeback because it's nothing like that! It's angst that becomes love and all that sappy shit. Sorry, I totally made Judy out to be the biatch in this fic...I love her really, but I needed K to be torn and so I manipulated things. What else is new? lol Besides it makes for interesting storytelling.

This fic takes place in British Columbia, the Rockies, on a ranch which K owns. There isn't any Bad Luck in this story as I said it's AU. But life would suck if I couldn't write AU stories with my favourite muses XD The ranch is researched and so is the Rockies a bit. I hope Kiro fans will enjoy!

**Big Thanks!** I also want to thank my dearest friend Zelly for taking the time to listen to me whine and read this fic, give me tips, help me develop plot. She does this for almost all my fics and I would be lost without you! --squishes her forever-- I also want to apologize for leaving you hanging at the horny parts XD! Luv ya!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A large Greyhound bus came to a halt in front of a sleepy looking truck stop with a small café. There were a few truckers stopped there for re-fueling and probably catching up on some much needed rest in their cabs. There was an old timer sitting out front with a golden retriever curled up by his feet. He was looking at the bus speculatively, as if it were a rare sight. In the window of the gas station a sign advertised that they sold worms and leeches for fishing tourists. But the sky was a brilliant blue and the sun shone down on the place, giving it a picturesque look.

"Silver Creek!" announced the bus driver.

This looked like a good place as any to get off.

Spontaneously grabbing his knapsack and strapping his guitar to his back, the only parcels he'd taken from Vancouver, Hiro hurried to the front of the bus.

Only one other person was getting off here, this little old lady with a distinct odor of moth balls he noticed. Hiro helped the woman down the steps and outside the bus where the driver was enjoying a pit-stop cigarette. She patted his cheek and called him a good boy and the bus driver gave a 'g'day' to the old woman and tossed him a peculiar look. "I thought your ticket said Calgary? This isn't the right stop, we got at least another three hours sir."

Hiro shrugged. He didn't really care, this bus was headed nowhere as far as he was concerned. There was no destination for him, just happenstance, that's what he'd decided.

What did he have to lose?

He just wanted to get away; he was tired of the city life, tired of a life that was going nowhere fast. The decision wasn't hard when the band he played with went down a shit spiral. The bass player discovering he couldn't go a day without his fix, the drummer getting charged with beating up his girlfriend and the last show…the lead singer overdosed and dropped like a ton of bricks on the stage.

Then there was him…

Hiro forced himself not to think of him. He had had enough…

Getting lost was the only answer because that was no life for him. Anyplace where there was no smog, no crowds, and no drug deals going down…no nothing. Something completely different that's what he yearned for.

The bus driver shrugged also and went inside the stop. Hiro was in no rush; instead he sniffed in the fresh air, closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face. He sighed peacefully. When he opened them he scanned the earth's most majestic visage. The Rocky Mountains surrounding him in every direction, their snow-topped razor-sharp peaks crowning the land. The scent of pine was also noticeable with the large Douglas firs blanketing the hills all over the place.

Hiro smiled. This was more like it!

At first it wasn't easy. He'd left Japan and his family behind years ago when he was simply eighteen. He wanted to be a rock star, but that all changed when his father demanded he give up that pipe dream and become a doctor.

_Nakano's aren't musicians. Get a real job!_

That mantra of his father's still rang loudly in his mind, but he'd gone out and done exactly that—he'd become a musician. In the end his family disowned him for the disgrace he'd brought upon them and the shame. Now he only kept in contact with his older brother Yuji who was the only person he truly loved in the world. Leaving Japan wasn't hard and he'd hopped on the boat with so many other Asian folk to Vancouver, the sister city to the country of Japan and China alike. By the time he was twenty-three he'd been in two rock bands, toured across the States and Canada, but ultimately settled back in Vancouver.

Now it was done. That life was finished…

"If yer lookin' fer the circus it's thatta way," slurred the old man that sat on the front porch wearing dusty looking slacks and a dark button up shirt with the dog, pointing back at the bus.

Taken aback a little Hiro guffawed at the old man's remark. "I'm not part of the circus," he said in perfectly clear English. "I'm…err...I'm looking for a job," he came back with much to his own surprise. He hadn't thought of a job yet, but Hiro guessed he had to get one, right? "I was part of a band, but that's over now."

The golden retriever wandered over lazily and sat on its hunches in front of Hiro, its tongue lolling from its mouth. The dog let out a happy yip.

"I reckon he's asking for a pat," said the man in the rickety old chair.

Is that so? Smiling, Hiro knelt to scratch behind the big dog's ears. The big mutt obediently offered its left paw. "Oh, you want a handshake now eh?" Hiro took the paw into his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you my name is Hiroshi, but you can call me Hiro."

I soft pleasant cackling came from the old man. Hiro stood back up surprised.

"Hunter isn't usually so nice to strangers, but he seems to like you," said the man, looking amused. "If yer lookin' for a job, why not check out the help wanted board inside," he added and directed a gnarly thumb behind him. "Although I must warn ya, there is only one person hiring in these parts and well…"

"Well what?" Hiro urged.

"You're a little green for his likin' I imagine," the man replied looking over Hiro with his long red hair, leather pants, flashy blue shirt and biker styled boots. "Like I said, I thoughts you was fer the circus."

This time Hiro chuckled. "I know. I'm probably not dressed for this place…but I can work hard. I'll do anything. I just…don't want to go back. You know what I mean?"

The old man nodded. "Name's Bill," Bill said and held out a hand.

Hiro took it and straightened, lighting a smoke. "What kind of job is it anyways?"

Bill clucked his tongue. "Look, I likes ya, but you don't want this job kid. It's not the job you need to worry about, it's the boss." The old man looked around to make sure no one would overhear him. "He's just not himself anymore. Can't says I blames him."

Intrigued, Hiro exhaled a breath of smoke to ask, "Who are we talking about?"

"Claude K. Winchester…" whispered Bill and Hunter whined and recoiled back to his master's feet just at the mention of the name. "…owner of he the Six Shooter Ranch, used to be the most profitable ranch in all of Cranbrook County. Oh, it still operates but not like it used to…not since…"

The bus driver came out of the building with a coffee and eyed Hiro and the old man. "You sure you're not continuing to Calgary mister?"

Looking around, Hiro shook his head. "Nope," he assured, "I dunno but there's something about this place. Thanks again and have a safe journey," he told the driver.

"Alrighty then, good luck."

The doors of the bus hissed shut and the rumbling of the engine grew as the bus was put into drive. Both Hiro and the old man watched it disappear down the mountain road. Looking back at Bill, Hiro was curious about his interrupted tale and this rancher. Grinding his cigarette out under his boot he asked, "So 'not since' what?"

Bill looked around once more and leaned forward.

Hiro leaned in too, keeping an eye out for eavesdroppers.

"It was once the talk of the town…yer know, small town…these things git around. But story has it; the Six Shooter's missus was a famous actress. She liked the seclusions of the ranch; it was quiet away from the hustle and bustle. We'll one day she up and took ol' Claude to the cleaners! Dragged his blonde ass to court, took his son and ran away with some shiny-toothed used car salesman from Los Angeles. Story made all the papers. Reporters hung around town for weeks looking for the scoop. Poor Claude was tossed in jail so many times for shootin' those buggers off his ranch, never actually hurt anybody, he was just threatening them. Can't says I blames him," repeated the old man sitting back in his chair, nodding.

Wow, Hiro thought his eyebrows rose.

"Indeed," said Bill at the look on Hiro's face. "Now Claude can't keep a soul working for him…his heart is cold, hardened, like a piece of coal. Don't git me wrong, he still comes to town, but he don't smile like he used to…even poor ol' Hunter is scared of him."

Hiro let it all soak in, "That's a rotten deal." Undeterred, he asked, "So, how can I get to the Six Shooter ranch?"

It just couldn't be that bad.

The old man looked up astounded, "You still want the job?" He scoffed, "You're crazy, it'd been better off if you'd just gotten back on that bus. You dunno what you're gittin' yourself inta," Bill warned. "But if you wanna see fer yerself, the ranch is off of Highway 9, take the rural road one on yer right, and then look for a red barn with "The Six Shooter Ranch" written on it in the field. It's close to the main house. It's out in the valley boy; it'll be a long walk."

"Long walk to where, maybe I could give a lift?" someone offered.

Hiro and Bill looked over at a middle aged woman with dark brown hair neatly tied behind her back with large green eyes. She wore a pretty summer dress over her hefty frame, holding a propane tank. It looked much too heavy for her.

"G'day Charlene," Bill said. "Fancy seeing you here…this here boy wants to git out to the Six Shooter ranch, even though I've warned him."

Two pairs of eyes settled on Hiro.

He balked. "Look, I'm new to town and I sure could use a job I guess. I'd like to see this ranch for myself. I'm a hard worker," he guaranteed them. He could feel Charlene looking him over, his city clothes receiving another tongue cluck.

"What cat dragged you to Silver Creek?" she wondered animatedly.

"It's a long story," Hiro sighed.

"Well, you're lucky. I'm actually getting these tanks filled back up and was taking them back to the S.S. Ranch. I swear that man would run out of propane if it wasn't for me. I'll give you a lift out there, K could use a hand with the fodder harvest up coming…that's if you're not hightailing it by the end of the day," she added with a snort.

Who _was_ this woman?

"Oh, don't look at me that way! I'm just the neighbor and happily married for twenty years I might add. Our four boys keep us plenty busy let me tell ya. We own the Blue Ridge corn farm next door to Six Shooter," she explained and took the tank to the back of her blue pick up truck.

Hiro blushed at how easily his accusation was noticed. "Alright, I appreciate the offer. Can I give you a hand with anything?" Hiro offered.

"Nope, I think I got everything," Charlene mentioned but then her eyes lit up. "Can you cook?"

Blinking, Hiro thought about that. "I can but why are you asking?"

"You see, K doesn't just need a ranch hand, but he could use someone to take care of the house a little. Bring it back to its original state; it's real sad, real sad. If you can bake biscuits I'm betting it might help your cause," she informed. "That's my advice anyways, take it or leave it."

Bake biscuits eh? Fix up the house? Hiro had to wonder what he was getting himself into. He gulped involuntarily.

Charlene laughed at him and clapped him on the back. "Don't be listening to all of old Bill's stories. K isn't that bad…just a bit rough around the edges."

"Why do you call him 'K'?" Hiro wondered.

The woman looked all serious, "Oh, whatever you do. Don't call him Claude. Now come on, get in."

Shrugging, Hiro waved good-bye to the old man and Hunter and got into the old blue Ford pick up. Tightness in his chest flared from the rush of events that were happening so fast. One minute he was in a fussy city and the next in a yawning little town. But he stretched his legs out in the truck and thought…it'll be great to learn how to ranch. Already it was so great being out here in this mountain air, wildlife and acres of nobody and, the scent of the pine tree shaped air freshener hanging in Charlene's rear view mirror.

The drive took a good thirty minutes, winding around paved country lanes—miles of mountain range to glance upon. But soon they got to an area where the land rolled gently here and there, like waves on the ocean, other ranches and farms appeared some growing things that Hiro could not identify. All had rather large homes, two stories, one stories with siding, some stucco and brick. Most had long driveways and gnarly cedar fences, barns with livestock and some silos. Hiro saw sheep, cows, horses and goats, their smell also introducing itself to his nose. Ack! He hadn't thought about this part until now, egads, he better get used to this quickly. Charlene tried to make small talk, tried to ask some questions about why he was here. But Hiro couldn't divulge his true reasons, only that he needed out.

Before he knew it they were turning into a long dirt driveway. Slowly Hiro made out an aged red barn with the name "The Six Shooter Ranch" on it. What he saw around him wasn't good. The main house was shabby looking, white paint chipping away all over the wooden siding with a wrap around porch, over grown flower gardens, broken fences, and rusty tools lying about. There were two vehicles parked on the right side of the house, a black Chevrolet pickup that needed a washing like no tomorrow, and a burgundy Buick. On the right also was a crab apple tree near the cars were a tire swing hung, but weeds from underneath had grown so tall it partially hid the thing. To the left and nearing the back of the house was the entrance to the red barn. From here Hiro could see a big machine parked outside, although he didn't know what it was called. There were other large machines parked around the barn and near a shack.

Charlene parked the truck, and Hiro dropped his stuff to the ground to go help her with the propane tanks. He followed her to the front porch and placed them down. On his way down, his foot went through a board.

The woman only gave him a look like 'I told you so'. "Did you want me to stick around while you go talk to him? Never know if you'll be running from buckshot in a minute." The woman snorted again.

"Nah, I think I'll be alright. Thanks for giving me a lift," Hiro explained and couldn't believe she was serious about the buckshot comment.

"K!" she hollered, making Hiro jump. "Propane's here and you have a visitor!" She turned to Hiro, "Dunno where he's at, just go around back and take a look."

With that she got back into the truck and drove back down the way. Hiro watched her truck make a left and continue down rural road one. He looked past a large pasture but he couldn't see a neighborly house. It must be pretty far down the road.

Leaving his stuff on the ground, Hiro stuck his hands into his pockets and wandered around back. "Excuse me?" he called out.

No one answered.

He began to feel prickles on the back of his neck as he went further. There were no sounds, except a distant mooing and a squawk of a bird up in the sky. Crickets and grasshoppers chirped as he looked over golden, some mottled fields which were sectioned off by wooden fences like a grid. Along the fences that divided the land were tall oaks, it was beautiful like a painting, Hiro thought. Being surrounded by the mountain scape made it seem like Mother Nature had slapped him across the face! He also noted the overgrown weeds in the backyard though. And there was a greenhouse on the other side of the yard for growing plants indoors, but its windows were covered in a crusty yellow film.

Hiro couldn't imagine what grew in there now…

The property was very immense; Hiro imagined this place must have been impressive once upon a time. There was evidence of a grand back patio and a barbeque— the parties that must have been thrown here, seemed like it could've been a lot of fun. He could still see party lights that resembled beer cups from a baseball game hanging between the trees and around the posts of the grand wooden deck, he could make out the logo Budweiser on them. But the lights were faded and looked as if they probably didn't work anymore.

"Hello?" Hiro called again, wafting through a clothesline of sheets and socks that looked sun bleached and worn, seemed like they'd been hanging here for a year.

Over by the massive red barn, along the side, inside of a water trough, Hiro saw movement. Only his eyes flashed over the wet tanned naked skin belonging to a very lean muscled body, accompanied by the longest head of wet blonde hair he'd ever seen! Someone was taking a bath there, or was, because the man was now getting out. His eyes lingered and traveled up long male legs, a perfectly tight bottom and a back draped by blonde hair that made his eyes follow back down to that ass once again. Hiro could feel his pants tighten, body flush.

He stood there like a deer in the headlights.

The man turned around and their eyes locked for a moment.

Like a speeding locomotive had hit him, Hiro almost fell backwards.

His face burned when he realized he was staring and fled back around to the front of the house. Be stilling his thumping heart, Hiro sat on his knapsack and tried to catch his breath. Only a few moments later a shadow loomed over him and his heart lurched up into his throat again. Up he looked at one very tall man with a beard and the most striking set of sapphire blue eyes. The man was dressed now in well worn jeans, thumbs in his belt, cowboy boots and a fresh looking light blue shirt that was open since he wore a white undershirt and a stringed necklace around his throat. Over his wet hair was a tanned cowboy hat, one which looked as if it didn't leave his head very often, because the thing was battered and frayed around the edges.

"Don't you knock?" gruffed the man.

Um, where did he want him to knock exactly?

Struggling to find his voice Hiro recoiled a little at first. But he wasn't that easily intimidated; he'd seen a lot rougher looking guys before. He stood up and he stood tall.

"I'm sorry I barged in on you, my name his Hiroshi Nakano…Hiro will do just fine. Charlene, your neighbor, she dropped me off," he explained and pointed to the front porch at the propane tanks.

Then he held out a hand to shake.

The blonde crossed his arms and looked at him impatiently.

Hiro put his hand down uneasily. "I…well; I came looking for a job. And I heard you were hiring and I'm new in town—"

"—save it," the man barked, cutting him off. "If this is some kind of joke then I ain't laughin'," the man said as he grabbed a silver polished gun from the back of his pants. He seemed to be checking the barrel for bullets, satisfied, he slapped it back in and pointed the gun at his intruder.

Hiro's eyes widened. "Ahh! No, wait a minute I came here looking for a job!" he cried. "I swear it! Some old man said you need a ranch hand and I want to do that."

"Never had no city boy handlin' my ranch," drawled the blonde.

Gulping, Hiro waved his hands over his clothes. "I know I don't look the part…I…err…just came from Vancouver…long story, but I needed to get away from there. Besides, how could I not love this place, it's so beautiful," Hiro said genuinely.

The man named K, pulled the hammer back on his gun.

Now sweat appeared on Hiro's brow. "I can cook and clean too!" he exclaimed, remembering what Charlene said.

The gun lowered a fraction. "Keep talking," advised the man.

Hiro narrowed his eyes, "You know, you're not being very nice. I'm a hard worker and I'm offering you my services and here you are pointing a gun in my face, _Claude!_"

A blonde eyebrow rose slightly. Swiftly the gun went back into the back of K's jeans and he grabbed Hiro's hands, turning them around.

The moment the rancher touched his skin, Hiro felt his blood rush. For an instant he felt completely vulnerable to the bigger man, but he shook it off. He ripped his hands away and croaked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Too soft, you'll be crying home to your mamma in two days," K told him righteously.

Of all the arrogant men he'd ever met! "How _dare_ you speak of my mother?!" howled Hiro, his hands clenched into tight fists.

Now K smirked a little.

Hiro wanted to wipe the smirk off K's striking face so bad. What was he thinking?! This was stupid, how could he work for a man like this? Old Bill was right! But he didn't want to go back…

"Alright, I'll give you the job."

Man, he'd have such a long walk back…what? Hiro looked up into K's face.

"You can have one of the spare rooms upstairs, first room on your right across from the bathroom. STAY out of the other rooms. You can use the kitchen and anywhere else. Oh, and don't call me Claude again or I'll shoot your left nut off…it's K, got it?"

Hiro stood blankly. "Got it…"

* * *

**A/N:** Still working on this fic, so I'll post again soon! Hope you enjoyed 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

K stared after the young man that he'd just hired wander into his house. Hrmph. He still wasn't sure why he'd bothered to let him have the job, seeing as he so small and girly looking. But he had spunk, stubborn to boot. K admired that more than his long red hair.

"…."

Disregarding that last thought, K decided he better follow Hiro inside, show him around. There was no reason to get hopes up, the man wouldn't last. None of them did. One week of the ranching life would scare him away, but he knew that that wasn't really it. It was him. He scared them away so that they'd leave him to his solitude.

Leave him to his pathetic life, pathetic ranch…pathetic everything.

But that was fine with him; everything that ever mattered was gone anyways. No reason to think he deserved any better, especially after he'd driven his wife to leave him for another man, taking his only son Michael with her.

Love brought heartache and misery, plain and simple.

Sighing; he noticed the new broken board on his way up the front steps. Pursing his lips, K stepped over it and pulled open the screen door, entering his house. It wasn't much better looking inside either, but if the little man didn't like it well tough shit. The place was a bit smelly, perhaps had to much junk piled everywhere, books, newspapers, food wrappers and stuff. The furniture was dusty; the couch smelled of rot but hey, he got used to it.

With the house in this state, he could hardly compare it to the time he was once happy.

His boots clunked over the hardwood floor and into the kitchen where the Asian boy decided to stop and gape. Leaning against the frame and crossing his arms once more K muttered, "Welcome to my palace, dun worry it sticks with you after awhile."

Hiro forced himself not to hold his nose as he looked about. It was hard to imagine that underneath all this grime was once a beautiful home. Everything needed polishing and junk needed to be thrown out. There were dishes piled high in the sink and if he squinted to get a better look, he was sure something was moving on that dirty plate.

This wasn't a home it was a garbage pile!

K looked away from Hiro's steely grey eyes full of indictment. Whatever…

"If you don't like it then get out!" K roared. He didn't care. He didn't need someone going around pointing out all the crap, he lived in it everyday!

Looking over at K carefully, Hiro wondered what he was getting so worked up about. He hadn't even said a word yet, although the look on his face probably gave him away, but still…the man seemed ashamed. Knowing that, Hiro felt that perhaps this K character had a little bit of humility left, therefore he spoke calmly. "I was going to say that I think the first place I'll start with is the kitchen. We can't cook good food with all those dishes in the sink."

K bit his tongue.

"Actually this place must have been very cozy once…don't see why it can't be again," Hiro added and steadied his gaze on K's. He didn't look away.

For the first time in a long time, K had no nasty comments to spew. But he held Hiro's stare out of spite. How dare he play against him this way, who did he think he was?! But Hiro averted his eyes to peer into the fridge.

K held his breath.

The sudden stench made Hiro gag and he bolted out the back door, falling into a fringy flower garden and chucked all over the wheel of lawnmower.

From behind him he heard. "Ahh, I see you found the mower…I wondered where that thing went," K muttered from the doorway. "Way I see it…you've got yerself a lot of work to do eh? I told you, two days, week max, and you'll be gone."

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Hiro cast a nasty look behind him at the spiteful blonde in the Stetson. Was there no compassion left in his heart at all? No remorse even? For the first time in a long time, Hiro felt the fight in him come on strong. He smelled a challenge AND he just loathed the look on that man's face! So arrogant and angry K looked, he decided nothing was going to make him leave…until he proved this man wrong! He would endure whatever he threw at him! And he'd fight back.

Pushing himself up, Hiro stood proudly and replied with clenched teeth, "I bet that's _exactly_ what you want me to do." With that he pushed past K and re-entered the house like it practically belonged to him.

Ignoring the fridge he grabbed his knapsack and his guitar and ventured up the creaky stairs. Padding down the hall he had no trouble finding his bedroom, which was exactly where K had said it would be. Besides, all the other doors to the other rooms were closed. What he saw here wasn't much different than what the place looked like down below, a mess. Hiro sighed and dropped his sack into a rocking chair, guitar to the floor. Mistaken, Hiro decided _this_ would be the first place he would tackle.

Shutters were pulled closed and dingy curtains hung in the window, where cobwebs interlaced between the ceiling and the rod. The bedding was piled on top of the bed in fray, unwashed and smelly too. The floor was cluttered with magazines about horses and cows and water drainage systems. And in the corner was a tiny desk, on top of which sat an office box peeking and poking with documents. No pictures hung on the walls and the closet, Hiro noticed when he peered inside was full of junk too.

Disgusted, Hiro pulled all the blankets off the bed, including the sheets and stumbled back downstairs.

K stood at the bottom, looking curiously up at him.

"Where's the washer?" Hiro asked over his pile.

"Through the door in the kitchen," K told him.

Taking his load to the washing room, Hiro dropped it to the floor. This room wasn't as filthy as the others, but it was still full of cobwebs and kind of smelly. There was a dryer in here too, and on the shelf was soap. It was powdered much to Hiro's dislike but he couldn't exactly be fussy now, could he?

He tested the machine and surprisingly it worked. Their water probably came from a spring well or something, so the pressure wasn't as hard as city plumbing and the water hard. But the thing filled and Hiro added the soap and tossed the sheets in first.

K was watching the redhead from the doorway again. Just _who_ was this guy? He scoffed.

Hiro heard a tiny grunt and spun on K. "Since I'm making it part of my job to clean this place, I think I need some supplies," Hiro informed. "Tomorrow you'll take me into town to get some and you really should stop wearing muddy boots in the house," he demanded hotly, his eyes finding the nice way K filled out his jeans.

Hiro looked away quickly and blushed.

A tiny part of K softened and tingled as Hiro stood there looking so haughtily at him. Was the man blushing?

"You're full of orders aren't you? Who's the boss, me or you?" K asked. Not many dared to talk to him this way, funny, K felt a tiny bit of amusement from it. "Nope, tomorrow we'll be up at four-thirty am to let the cattle out to graze. Can you ride a horse? Cleaning can come later…the fodder roundup is approaching and I want all other tasks finished by then."

"No, I don't know how to ride a horse…and what is 'fodder roundup'?" Hiro inquired, toning it down a notch, avoiding K's pants.

"Twice a year—if you're lucky—we take the baler out to gather the grain and grasses and roll it into windrows or bales of hay, you know those round haystacks lying out in fields? What do you think we feed our livestock with? It's called fodder. The stuff is cut and mixed with lots of different grains and grasses." K informed and dug under a dirty nail which should have been cleaned in his bath, he groaned. "Mind, we don't get much fodder out here, limited irrigated land because we live in the mountains, much to wet sometimes, rots the damn stuff and then you're left buying it from suppliers, gets expensive."

Surprised with such a well explained question, Hiro tried for another one. "So, what do you do with your cows exactly? What kind of cows are they?"

K spoke bluntly, "'Cows' are female heifers that have bared more than one calf. So we call them cattle Hiro. But what do you think? They get sold off for their meat, leather and whatnot. They're Angus Herefords…the best breed in my opinion."

Hiro hid his dislike about the butchering part.

"Trust me buddy, we'll be busy, because running a ranch is hard work. It is non-stop…barn repairs and clean up everyday. After that it's mending the fences and replacing the mineral feeders. Next week we'll be rounding up about twenty to be shipped off into the city and preparing the barn for winter. Don't worry, by next spring we'll have twenty more! That's the lifecycle," K enlightened watching as Hiro soaked this all up, sucker.

He wasn't going to let K try and scare him, so Hiro just nodded. But he did wonder how he'd find the time to clean up house and do all this ranch business. At the same time he felt kind of excited about all this, riding horses and raising cattle. This was much different than the city life, much different then playing in a band. Now, if only the company was a little better, he looked at K skeptically and said nothing.

K spit out a chewed off piece of nail and muttered, "While you wait for the wash, I should probably show you the ranch."

Hiro nodded, "I'd like that."

Surprisingly it didn't take that long to show him. The huge red barn big enough to hold a jumbo jet was quite close to the house, only a short walk. Inside were the horses, two to be exact. One chestnut coloured with a blondish mane and tail, and the other black with black mane and tail. Beyond the musty of hay and horse shit, was the corral, a few to be exact. One held at least eighty heads of cattle and the in the other was a bull with a few cows. There were even a few calves mewling for their mother's milk, some chewing on straw from a feeder and others resting on the ground peacefully.

There was even a goat, which was happily chewing away on Hiro's blue shirt sleeve.

"Hey, stop that!" Hiro cried and pulled his half eaten sleeve away from the mangy white goat.

K smirked evilly.

The goat only followed Hiro.

Hiro tried to dodge it.

"Ah, I think I've seen enough of the corral, very nice," he said with amplification in his rush to get away from the goat.

"That's Nanny." K nodded at the goat that was harassing Hiro. "She keeps the horses calm in the barn. Without her they kick at their stalls and get antsy," K informed walking over to a fence. He climbed through the middle and out.

Hiro followed practically running from Nanny.

"Over there we keep the baler and the cutter—where the hay gets cut. When we're short of decent pasture we fill up the feeder here and the cattle eat that way. The rest of the fodder is stored for winter. Over here is the tractor behind the barn, we use it to seed the fields and carry supplies to fix fences on the ranch. On the other side of the barn we store the fodder, which we wrap in a breathable sheets, so they don't get to wet and rot," K explained everything. "Getting to much fer ya?" Blue eyes landed defiantly on Hiro and then on his torn sleeve.

Hiro felt a tingle race up his spine when he felt K's eyes on him. "Um, well, I think I get some of it. But I want to learn to ride those machines," Hiro said eagerly pointing at the baler and tractor. They looked like fun!

"Perhaps," K said tiredly.

Hiro looked confused. "So, how do you survive out here alone?"

Now those blue eyes intensified. "Like I have always survived, _alone_," K insisted heatedly. "It's a lot of work, but…I can't let the Six Shooter ranch die, which is why I could use a ranch hand. I know it's not like how it used to be…but I'm not in it for the glory anymore. The barn is too big for the little stock I have now, but it's enough. I tell ya, there used to be conventions, shows and all that crap. There's no point anymore when I'm the only one…" K trailed off and stopped, looking flustered now.

He heard a tone in K's voice he hadn't heard before and Hiro found himself watching the blonde. "You don't have to be alone you know…why not just hire more—"

"—FORGET ABOUT IT!" K barked, suddenly angry again. "I've shown you all that I can today. The rest is just fields, we can see that tomorrow. Early to rise and early to bed, that's my advice to you. If you want supper, I'm sure Mrs. McAllister will be around shortly," he snapped further and stalked off towards the house.

All Hiro could do was stare after the man as he slammed the door to the back of the house, disappearing into its squalor. He sighed and wandered over to the corral fence, resting his arms on the top rail. Hiro placed his head on his arms and sighed.

Nanny goat took her opportunity and trotted over and gobbed his cheek with her soft spongy wet tongue.

UGH!

Furiously wiping at his face, Hiro couldn't stop a smile that grew on his face. "_That_ was the single most disgusting thing ever!" Actually, as disgusting as it was, it was also the friendliest thing he'd experienced all day. He reached over and began to pet Nanny's head. "Tell me how to make your cute master smile again, huh? He can't stay angry all his life…everyone gets divorces and shit." He knew what heartache was about; he'd forced himself not to think of him until now. He couldn't stop it, the image of the man he'd practically given his heart too. Marcus—gorgeous green-eyed jet black-haired Marcus with his wicked smile—in bed with one of his best girl friends. Sure he liked to swing both ways, but he'd thought he loved Marcus and it broke his heart. He felt cheated, and Marcus didn't understand what his problem was.

How could he have been so blind?

Staying just wasn't an option since the girl, Sandy, lived with them.

Never leaving a note, a message, nothing…he'd just left.

Hiro discovered a rock that needed a good kicking and booted it across the yard. But he forced himself to smile again; it was history as far as he was concerned. Inside he knew it was part of the reason he left the city too, but if it never happened he never would have had the guts to leave—to have the mettle to venture into uncharted territory.

Too meet this rugged rancher…

Inside he knew he'd live, he couldn't see himself pinning and feeling guilty and ruining himself over lost love.

Hiro had a thought and looked smugly at the goat. "You know, I wish I could bring you inside the house to help me clear out all that junk, but that would make you sick. It makes me sick…how can anyone live like that?"

* * *

From a parted curtain, K spied on his new hired hand laughing as Nanny kissed his face. In so many ways the scene irritated and amused him all at the same time. This strange man, Hiro, he could laugh and smile so easily…like the way _he_ used to. This man seemed so carefree and K felt so jealous of that. He wondered what Hiro was running from, for that was the impression he got. It made him wonder if he could trust him. 

A city boy…

One that didn't look like he'd ever seen a ranch in his life! He recalled the guitar too, so, he could play music. It made K wonder why he wasn't trying to earn a buck at the pub or something. Why this place? Why bother him for god's sakes? But for some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away from the window, Hiro stood out in those tight leather pants…his torn blue shirt.

A tiny smile crept to his face.

Stricken, K dropped the curtain and stood back. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt that he didn't want this person to leave, to be alone. He wished he knew why. But there was something about this guy, he was different and he'd stumbled upon his ranch like a shadfly in the early summer wind.

The sudden want felt weird, it felt out of place. He hadn't felt anything in such a long time. It was hard to unthaw, unlock the abyss within his heart. There was only one way to cure this unfamiliar feeling, K went in search of his couch and his bottle of Jack Daniels.

* * *

**A/N:** And so my ooc fic continues XD Never wrote such an emo K before...for some reason this entertains me endlessly XD It's hard though! But it's fun. I hope you continue to enjoy. 

**Edit! -** HAHA! I think I should have thought twice before writing about K's "bulge" XD! Poor choice of vocab on my part I guess but just to get things straight. Hiro was admiring how K fills out his jeans in that particular area, there are no boners here XD I changed the wording of that part slightly lol.

**Reviewers:** (I know I could reply to you the email way...but I dun wanna. I like it this way XD)

**Supershu-chan:** Thanks so much hun! Weee! I love cowboys too! Glad you like the descriptions, that means a lot to me. The only reason I know this setting, was I used to live in BC and it's amazing how everywhere you look there are mountains. Hehe Hiro a cool cat, that's cute. Yeah I tried to make this Hiro with a little more edge, someone has to be when K is so OOC and cranky in this fic LOL!

**Sailorlight22:** Weee thank for the review! Yeah, I write too many Kiro fics eh? XD But they are so much fun to write!

**Dancing Coconuts:** Awesome about the ranch thing. I myself have never worked on one, I've been to them and stuff, but I really don't know that much. P Thanks about the realistic characterizations, I try seriously, I fret about that sorta thing everytime I write AU fics. But you may not be saying that later lol, K is really emo XD

**Silvea:** Thank you kindly hun for your comment. They always mean a lot!

**Sangokagome:** Hugs and mega hearts to you, fellow Kiro writer in crime! How fun! It's SO cool that you enjoy my stuff when I enjoy yours SO much! --squishes--

**Pugsley:** Purr, yes mean in tight jeans and cowboy hats...only the ones that look good in it --is shot-- Oooh, lets not forget the chaps now...damn I need to find a way to put that into my fic! Yeah, K is ornery and for awhile he'll get worse --hides-- Teee but it's fun to mess with the muses. Thanks for your comment hun!

**Sarahfreak:** Ooh thank you! I always continue my fics, I don't post them unless I intend to finish them XD I'm happy you're enjoying this, I hope you continue to do so.

**Nattle the Nettle:** Squeee! Yes I do! It means so much to be reminded that they are in character, or that someone else can see it the way I see it when I write these crazy AU's lol! As I said a few reviews up, I wonder how in char they'll be later on XD Thanks sweetie you're a doll.

**Aoh:** Thanks for the review! Yeah, me and my So strange AU's ... it's the spice of life and imagination that makes it worth it for me. That or I'm just a little warped XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hiro didn't go looking for K when he came back to the house. He'd finished hanging his bedding first on the line and hoped it'd be dry by bedtime—like hell did he want to sleep in nasty sheets and blankets tonight. It wasn't like he was a prima donna or anything, not like his apartment in Vancouver was anything special, but he was clean at least. He was tidier than his roommates/band mates had been. Hiro recalled picking up beer cans every night before bed, him always stuck doing dishes because his mates were lazy bastards!

The feeling of reprieve filled him to be away from all that, even if this place was kind of surreal. It wasn't the 'place' that mattered, it was the people AND somehow…even K was easier to deal with than his band mates right now. Admittedly, it felt weird cleaning up someone else's house, Hiro scoffed at his new position.

Molly maid slash rancher…

The guys would laugh at him for sure and he felt his cheeks grow hot at the thought. But it was his job, he would keep house and help ranch, _that_ was the job title and Hiro believed in earning his pay.

He also wanted to put K in his place.

Hiro stopped in his room and stared blankly ahead, he couldn't figure it out. Why was he so adamant about staying here? Just to prove to some ill-mannered buffoon that he was wrong? Was it really worth all the trouble? Or was it that deep inside Hiro felt some pity on K? Hiro dazed off and recalled a few hours ago, that scene at the water trough. Gosh, what a handsome man under all the gruff. He wondered how K's hands would feel like on him, those pink lips. Heat blazed hotter over Hiro's cheeks now.

Could it be…there was a certain je ne sais quoi?

Immediately Hiro made it a mission to open a lot of windows for fresh air. But the day's events were catching up. He was so tired and hungry and he was beginning to feel out of place in this new hostile environment.

Then there came a knock to the door, followed by a loud _thud_ from the livingroom downstairs.

He wondered if he should be the one to answer it. Hiro heard K mumble something loudly. It could've meant, 'Get that will ya?' So the man was in the livingroom, doing what Hiro wondered. He ventured down the stairs and to the door after a good couple of minutes past without hearing another sound. Better late than never to introduce himself to people that frequented the ranch. On his way there he noticed K was passed out on the couch, snoring softly; the news station blinking on the TV set on mute. One whiff and he knew that his new boss was passed out drunk.

What made Hiro wary about waking him was that K slept with his hand on a shotgun.

Yikes!

He noticed what made the loud thud earlier, the bottle of Jack Daniels that had spilled some its contents over the floor. He felt a pang of remorse and irritation. He felt sorry but at the same time he wanted to go over there and kick some sense into the man. But, it wasn't his place, it wasn't any of his business; he'd learned that the hard way one too many times. Turning around he went to the front door and opened it hastily, placing a smile on his face for their visitor.

Only no one was there…

Peering down the driveway he saw only the dirt fly as a car sped away. But something on the ground caught his eye, a silver tray covered with a paper lid rest at his feet. Picking it up, he caught a whiff of tomato and seasonings, the aluminum tray hot to the touch. Mmm, it smelled good! Hiro's stomach rumbled in demand.

Closing the door with his foot, Hiro stopped and glanced at K still passed out on the couch. He should wake him up for some dinner, meh, the man could get his own food, he decided. He wasn't his mommy, he might have agreed to clean up this filthy house, but he was no damn housewife! He braved the kitchen and tried to find a clean fork. Forgetting about the plate, he lifted off the top of the lid to find steaming hot lasagna.

Hiro's mouth watered and he cleared a spot on the table, slapped the tray on top and sat. He ate right from the tray, leaving plenty leftovers for K—whenever he decided to wake his sorry ass up. Full and satisfied, Hiro covered the food back up and halted, he glared frightfully at the fridge.

Ugh, he couldn't put the food back in there! He'd have to take his chances and leave the stuff right where it was.

Soon, he told himself, soon he'd clean that beast.

Feeling content now, Hiro retrieved his guitar and stole K's bottle of JD. He didn't want to drink to get drunk or to ease his torn conscience, he just wanted to chill. Outside on the front porch he went, lit a smoke and sat on the top step. He stole a sip of the whiskey, enjoying the nice burn that coursed down his throat, belly warming from the inside out. Content for now, he held the smoke between his lips as he strummed his guitar. It was peaceful here, he decided. There were only the sounds of crickets chirping, wind rustling the leaves on the trees. The evening June sun was setting behind the mountains, making their snow-topped peaks orange and pink. Hiro sighed with the sense of freedom he couldn't remember having.

He could get used to this.

* * *

"_I never liked this ranch; I did it for you Claude!!" _

"_I just want out! This was a mistake!" _

"_I want away from you and these damn animals!" _

"_I don't love you anymore!" _

"_I'm taking the kid!"_

_A large gavel dropped out of the sky and K held out his arms in front of himself protectively yelling, "Noooooo!!"_

THUD!

Eyes snapped opened and K gasped as he fell off the couch, landing on the hardwood floor.

Where was he?!

It was so dark, he could barely see when it dawned on him that it was nighttime and he'd passed out on the couch in the livingroom. Oh, right. He didn't move at first, just lay there catching his breath after another one of those damn nightmares. He should be used to those by now. K groaned with displeasure and discomfort, searching for the time. It was four in the morning, time to get up. He struggled to his feet, joints stiff and sore and his stomach rumbled for sustenance. At that moment memory of the previous day came flooding back, that city boy, Hiro. K's eyes darted towards the stairs and he wondered if he was still here, up there, sleeping in his room.

Without realizing he'd wandered to the staircase and had taken a step up, a hand on the rail before he realized what he was doing. K brought his foot back down and huffed.

Million bucks says the boy is gone.

Part of him wanted to go check, until the smell of something full of Italian seasoning waft past his nose. Ahh, Mrs. McAllister made her famous lasagna! He could tell just be the aroma. K found a fork and tore off the lid and quickly dug into the grub, forgetting all about his million dollar bet.

He was lucky to have such a caring aunt that lived close by. She was his mother's sister and often she brought him food, homemade wonders from her kitchen. She was very sweet to him when he was such a callous toad. K sighed and paused mid-chew; the entire town thought he'd turned into a toad.

Maybe he had.

Why couldn't he just face them, show them he's just the same old guy from four years ago? K forced the thoughts from his mind.

When he was done eating, it was nearly time to get to work. Now he had to go see if Hiro had indeed run for his life. K trod up the stairs, boards creaking under boots he hadn't taken off since his bath yesterday.

Just then for the first time in awhile, K blushed.

The bath…

Hiro had caught him getting out of the bath yesterday. For some damn stupid reason he was getting flustered over the thought. K scoffed. SO what if the guy saw him, nothing he hadn't seen before. Ignoring his thoughts, K knocked on the door to Hiro's room.

There was no answer.

Hrmph, just as he thought…

"I'm up!" went a groggy voice from the other side.

Oh?

Surprised, K saw a light flick on and he retreated back downstairs. He made coffee and by the time he sat on the front porch for a morning smoke, Hiro appeared behind him at the screen door.

"Mornin'," Hiro said quietly, he eyed the coffee and the blonde who'd obviously slept in his clothes. "You wouldn't have anymore of that stuff, would you?"

K just thumbed back into the house silently.

"Right, the kitchen, _of course_," Hiro muttered sarcastically at K's wonderful hospitality. After a lengthy hunt for a decent cup to drink out of, Hiro returned to the porch with his coffee in hand. He plunked himself right beside K on the top step, lighting a cigarette too. "So, what do we do first?" Hiro asked happily just in spite of K's nasty morning scowl.

K looked over coolly at the man that just crossed his comfort zone. His senses were on at full force, all he could perceive at the moment was that if he moved a tiny bit, he'd brush hips with Hiro. He looked away, his cheeks felt hot and he shuffled over a little bit before replying. "We're ahh…putting the some cattle to pasture, separating firsts from seconds, cleaning the barn, the corral…then there is a few fences that need mending," K said with a confused tone, the scent of shampoo finding its way to his nose. He looked over at Hiro again, noticing he'd taken a quick shower and found clothes to wear, a pair of his old jeans that had been rolled up at the ankles and a white t-shirt that fit nicely to his chest. On his feet were still those biker styled boots though. But his eyes traveled back up to Hiro's fresh young face…all that wet mahogany hair tied up in a knot.

He was staring.

Sipping from his cup, Hiro felt that familiar tingle crawl up his spine again. He gazed over at K who was gazing back at him.

Snapping his eyes away, K looked elsewhere. "Time to work, we're already a half hour late," K complained and flicked his smoke across the yard. He got up hastily and disappeared from sight.

Hiro couldn't stop the smile that crept to his face. "Well, what a pleasant morning person," he muttered. He followed K to start his first day on the job.

Many hours later, every muscle in his body crying, hands blistered, sweat dripping from his brow, Hiro leaned on his shovel for support, happy to have been given a job in the barn for the rest of the day.

He'd spent the entire morning separating the first year calving heifers from the second years. Apparently their quantity of feed and nutrients differed greatly from each other, according to K. Their calves which were well on their way of being weaned, now occupied a corral next door to their mothers, which was supposed to be less stressful for both mother and baby. The calves had already been vaccinated, castrated and dehorned and put on a scheduled diet. It was hard work, moving those animals around from place to place—trying to keep up to K as he explained all this. K also showed him how to keep a record of which cow were who, their age, sex, and weight, what nutritional requirements they had and their tag number. This allowed him to decide what cows needed to be bred soon, which apparently was, eighty-three days after the spring calving, so by the end of August. It also let him know which heifers might need to be replaced, or bulls. The bookkeeping was the be-all or end-all of a cattle ranch. Hiro could understand that.

His first day was very overwhelming!

He wiped his brow with a gloved wrist, the sun was out and it was blazing hot today, not a breeze to be had. Hiro felt like he was melting under his clothes, he couldn't take it anymore! He stripped off his damp t-shirt and hung it over a railing. He'd take his chances with the black flies. Somewhere on the tractor, K was moving supplies around. But Hiro felt wary to stop working, because everytime he did, K would find him and bark new orders.

"_Clean all the stalls in the barn."_

"_Fill all the feeders."_

"_Take this pile of wood and load it onto the tractor."_

"_Find me the bucket of nails and then come hold this board for me will ya?"_

"_Go mix tomorrows rations."_

Do this. Do that.

It went on for an entire week!

But Hiro hung in there. This regimental routine never stopped, K's lovely attitude didn't seem to change for each day he was reminded that he wouldn't last. He got yelled at for mixing up wrong feeds for certain groups of cattle, for getting to close to one bull that almost gouged him in the shoulder, for working to slow and for writing an entire book entry in wrong. Once he even got a warning shot fired over his head. It was unnerving but still, he didn't give up. In many ways Hiro thought this made K even more ornery, his words biting and mean.

Hiro began to wonder when he'd have the time or the energy to do ever start his other chores; he was wiped out by the end of the day. And lunch for the past week consisted of two slices of buttered bread and an apple with another cup of coffee! One thing was for sure. No matter what, he was going to clean out that fridge today and buy some food in town, because he wasn't going to live on buttered bread and the stuff Mrs. McAllister brought over everyday. Actually he had a plan for the nasty ol' fridge, he thought of taking the water hose to it and he didn't care if 'Claude' liked it or not.

A week was too long to live like this!

Today Hiro was told to watch the first year heifers, after he'd fed them their daily portions of specific feed. He had to watch the bulls too. Make sure they were behaving with a tad younger addition, which could become a punching bag for the older bulls if they weren't careful. If so he'd have to be separated from the older bulls. Hiro was told to watch their activity, because lazy and sluggish bulls didn't have the best libidos, and therefore were useless. Hiro tried to hide his smirk when K told him that, he wondered how that pertained to K himself—seeing that he was often loafing on the couch with alcohol after work. This was the first time he got an easy day, different than busting his butt like usual, perhaps K wanted him to learn about the animals more. Hiro highly doubted he'd be given this treat very often.

He was enjoying his own thoughts as he watched from the barn in a nice shaded spot. That was until the devil himself wandered into the barn all dirty and sweaty, his long blonde ponytail trailing behind his cowboy hat.

"Take that barrel of manure to the pile and finish what you're doing. Then it's quits for the day. You boy are gonna learn to ride a horse," K claimed and went to a wall where the horse equipment hung. "Come on don't piss around, get the job done or it's out on your ass," he reminded him for the tenth time today—hundredth for the week.

Hiro glared at the blonde man as he grabbed two saddles and reins and left the building. What an infuriating person! But Hiro held his tongue. He lifted the wheelbarrow out of the barn to the manure pile. All of it could become a very good pile of topsoil, Hiro noticed. K did mention to be careful not to let the pile get to large, because it could spontaneously combust. He glanced over at the green house and a nice patch of land that would be suitable for a garden. This manure would be great stuff for a garden, Hiro began to wonder.

A piercing whistle rang from the corral area.

Snapping his head around, Hiro noticed that K was beckoning him. Hrmph, couldn't he just call him over instead of whistling like he was just another addition to the cattle? Hiro wiped his hands on his pants, put his shirt back on and wandered over to the corral where both horses were saddled and ready to ride.

He swallowed hard; he'd never ridden a horse before.

"'Bout time I show you how to ride a horse, but I wanted to get you worked in first. It's not that hard, you just have to stay calm. You need to know for when we herd the cattle to different pasture and back down to the corral, got it?" K asked him impatiently. "This here quarter horse is Abacus, she's mine, and the filly is Maddy. Careful she's mad sorta like my ex-wife…that used to be her horse," K explained and snorted.

With eyebrows raised, Hiro nodded and looked speculatively at the black horse.

K went on to explain how to navigate the horse by the reins. Certain movements meant to slow or stop, to move right or left, and that even using sounds by clucking your tongue could make the animal move faster or even stop as well. He showed him how to get up on the horse, using the stirrups and saddle horn.

"Now you try." K motioned with his head, while sitting up on his chestnut mare that matched his blonde hair.

A little nervous, Hiro stuck his foot into the stirrup and pulled—it felt like the thing was going to slip right off! He hung there stupid like until he found his footing and stood on the ground beside the horse again.

"Use those city muscles Hiro!" clamored K, looking amused.

Hiro scoffed at the man, "No wonder no one stays working for you…"

K stayed silent but cast Hiro a defiant glare.

Ok, ok! He could do this, just use more strength! Hiro heaved himself up and went right over the horse, landing in a heap on the other side.

Now K began to howl with laughter.

If the sound wasn't so pleasant Hiro might have got up and punched the man right between the eyes! Hiro pushed himself up and began to laugh too being a good sport, man, what a sight he was. He felt like such a damn amateur but still he laughed along with K.

Suddenly K stopped laughing, his eyes avoiding Hiro's.

He ignored K and gave it another try. He swung his leg in a better fashion and seated himself on top of the black horse. "I did it!" Hiro was truly happy with his achievement; he looked over at K who once more wore his grim expression.

"Still amazes me you lasted this long. You're more stubborn than I thought," K muttered and rode off, past the opened corral gate and into a nearby field.

Cursing under his breath, Hiro wasn't sure if he'd just been given an underhanded compliment. Determined, he clucked his tongue and nudged the horse with his heels. The horse began to trot. Awkwardly, Hiro steered the horse out of the gate and smiled from ear to ear. No matter what damper K had tried to put on him, he couldn't help but feel jubilant over the fact he was riding a horse. It felt so good! He'd show that man!

He also wanted to go faster! Hiro leaned in and nudged the animal more, this time it sped off. Hiro's eyes widened in surprise as the horse began to gallop, picking up more speed as it ran straight past K and darted off towards the end of the field. Hiro let out a shriek, partially from thrill and fear. When he decided to stop being a tough guy and slow the animal down, it wouldn't stop!

Whatever he was doing wasn't working!

"Whoa horse, WHOA!" Hiro tried but the horse wasn't slowing down.

Now he didn't know what to do. It was like riding thunder, Hiro's teeth chattered and he clung on for dear life! He had his arms around the horse's neck, eyes focused ahead of him when suddenly the horse leapt over a fence and galloped through a golden field. The wind ripped out his ponytail and his hair flew about wildly.

K was right this horse was mad!

"_Please Maddy stop_!" Hiro begged_. "Please stop!"_

Maddy slowed down and stopped.

Trembling, Hiro slid off the horse and flopped down in a field of gold. He tried to catch his breath when a large shadow came nearby, Hiro startled when he noticed it was Maddy who'd returned and sniffed at him. Suddenly Hiro chuckled and the horse nudged at his head.

"No, I'm not dead…but I oughta be after you pulled that stunt," Hiro told the horse. "Are you mad, really?"

The horse swung its big head up and down. Hiro laughed more, "I'm beginning to think I have a way with animals. Have you noticed Maddy? Your goat likes me too and then there was that dog at the bus stop. Hey, this ranch could use a dog, eh?"

Suddenly the hooves of another galloping horse came towards them and K jumped off. He ran over to Hiro, falling onto his knees, he swept a hand gently over the young man's face with real worry, until he noticed that Hiro was smiling back at him.

"Aww, did you think I was hurt?" Hiro stated impishly. "So, you _do_ care." Still, he shut up because he couldn't believe the tenderness of K's touch, the shine of his blonde hair that draped around his face, or the beauty of his eyes that were now so close. If he looked carefully he could see a dark blue ring around the iris.

K caught himself staring down at Hiro until it all registered. "Did you think that was funny?!" he hollered finally. "I thought you fell off. What's the big idea racing that horse through my fields?!"

"For your information, Maddy took _me_ for a ride. I didn't know what the hell I was doing," Hiro clarified, sitting up now. "I was scared shitless!"

K looked livid. "People have died from falling off horses," he told Hiro morosely.

"Look, I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean for it to happen. Trust me I don't want it to happen again. But I think me and Maddy have come to an agreement. Isn't that right Maddy?"

The horse nodded again.

"You see?" Hiro asked.

K watched Hiro for a long silent moment. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, but at that very moment he wanted to pin Hiro down and kiss him senseless. Hiro was mysterious, he was also a bit of a smartass, but there was just something about him that was making his world crash around him right now. Was it feeling his skin on his hand, the silkiness of his hair? Or was it the scare he just got when he thought Hiro had fallen off the horse? His heart hammered in his chest, but of course no one could tell. K grabbed his hat and placed it back on his head quietly. He couldn't get tangled up with this guy, let someone else break his heart. "Come on, that's enough riding for today," K muttered quietly, pushing himself up and took his horse by the reins to walk it back.

Those eyes K just laid on him made Hiro feel as if he was looking up into a lover's. He couldn't help but shiver. What was K thinking? The moment had felt very intense, there was no question there was some kind of an attraction. It was very surprising after all the nasty things K has said to him over the past week. Still, there was something. Hiro scrambled up and followed.

Together they began to walk back.

Hiro caught up to K who seemed like his mind was working on something hard. "K?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you let me take the truck to town?" Hiro questioned.

"Got a license?"

"Yeah…"

K spun on Hiro then. "You're not running from the law for anything right? You haven't told me anything about yourself since you got here. Why should I trust you?"

Hiro stared into K's sapphire blue eyes, "No, I'm not running from the law, I promise. I just want to pick up some groceries…clean out the disgusting fridge, cook a _real_ meal." He looked away from K's cold gaze and muttered, "But, it would seem to me; both of us are on the run from something, eh? My past isn't that important really. It'd bore you to tears." He didn't wait for an answer but continued to walk back to the barn with Maddy in tow.

Speechless, K stared after Hiro.

* * *

**A/N:** This will probably be the extent of all the ranching information. I just wanted to build a foundation for the ranching life, but the story will not be just about that. The rest will concentrate on K and Hiro mostly. XD As for Hiro and the horse business in this chapter, I totally exaggerated that for some amusement XD But things are warming up a little. Next chapter K makes a dramatic change! Can you guess what? 

Oooh! And I want to squeal with all the positive feedback! You guys are the best, it makes writing this story that much more fun! I hope not to disappoint along the way.

**Reviewers:**

**geka0taitsume0taikaiyou** - Yup men can be pretty hopeless sometimes LOL! That's why it's so amusing to write about men even though I'm a woman. I always wonder how crap I'm actually writing them HA!

**Sangokagome** - LOL! Your review makes me smile so much! Don't you just love those 'bing' update emails and it's actually something you want to get? -snugs- Yea Hiro will fix K, don't you worry! How could he not with all that Hiro smexiness -purr- HAHA! Thanks doll!

**Sailorlight22** - --is glomped-- Oh no hun, I hope I didn't make you feel bad with my last review reply XD Oh, I totally admit to writing too much Kiro LOL! I guess since it's really just a hobby, I find it twistedly amusing to find many ways to write about my muses. OOH, a puppy...haha your post made me laugh so much. You're so cute! Thanks so much for reading...could I..err..have the puppy?

**Silvea **- I'm ecstatic you're enjoying this fic! Thank you for your comments. Yeah...K is such an arse right now LOL! No worries he'll come around eventually. I don't plan for this fic to be too long like my other fics, so you'll see soon enough.

**aoh** - LOL! I must have lost my mind when I wrote "bulge" in K's pants! --snorts-- I corrected that sentence because what I meant was that Hiro was appreciating how well K fills out his jeans. Sorry about that. Thanks so much for you comments, I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Dancing Coconuts** - Oh dude, I can't imagine how early you had to start working. But YAY that's so cool about the horses. Can you believe I never even rode a horse before -sad- I hope what I wrote about horses is believable enough XD! And THANKS so much. I'm thrilled you're enjoying emo K, isn't he fun? Of course it will have to come to an end if Hiro hopes at all to get into his pants HA!

**supershu-chan** - Weee! You liked my goat! -glomps- Thank you for your comments, they always mean a lot. Also glad you're liking emo K, gee I wasn't really sure how people would take to that...but w00t! This makes me SO happy LOL. Ohh you lived in BC too, yeah it's so beautiful there. I lived close to Vancouver in a town called Clearbrook.

**Charlie** - I'm so happy to see so many that enjoy cowboy'ish type fics. Thought I'd try something different for K and Hiro. -hugs- I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks!

**Sarahfreak** - Thank you for your comments they mean a lot! Truly hope you continue to enjoy this hun. Thanks again!

**Nattle the Nettle** - Aww you flatter me hun. I'm just a fan that likes to write as a hobby. K and Hiro thrill me to no end, so I must write stories for them. Thanks hun for the lovely comments! -luvs on-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By the time they returned the horses to the barn in silence and walked to the back patio of the house, K had given him the keys to the truck.

"Aren't you gonna wash up before going to town?" K asked his voice a little different.

Hiro noticed the softer tone of K's voice and nodded. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. Can you tell me how to find the nearest shopping area, I wouldn't mind getting myself one of those hats," Hiro said and pointed at K's Stetson. "The sun is beginning to take its toll." Besides, they were kinda cool…

K awarded Hiro with an amused huff and told him how to find such a place. "Don't say you're working for my ranch, ok?"

Headed for the upstairs washroom, Hiro looked back. "I wasn't exactly going to do that…but why is that so important?"

A downcast look came over K's face then, "Because…they'll laugh at you."

With that K strode back outside, letting the screen door slam shut behind him.

Hiro stood there with his mouth open, as if words were stuck in his throat but he couldn't say them. Quietly he went upstairs to wash and dress into something clean. He hurried a little because by now it was almost supper time and the shops wouldn't be open forever. He didn't care how tired he felt, he had to do this. So, finding another pair of old jeans and a clean button up black shirt, he looped his belt around the pants. Grunting in pain, Hiro looked at his blistered, calloused hands. Even doing up his belt hurt like a bitch.

Back downstairs, he looked for K to ask if he wanted anything in town. But when he found him, he decided not to. Once again K was in his water trough taking a bath, a bottle of Jack Daniels firm in his grip. Quietly Hiro backtracked and went to the front to the black Chevy pickup. With a smoke dangling from his lip, Hiro started the truck and shifted into drive. Good thing he knew how to drive a stick.

* * *

After Hiro drove away, K threw the bottle he had across the yard. He was sick of that shit, sick of feeling like crap all the time, sick of being sick! "Dammit!" he yelled out. Inside he felt so furious, so discarded, confused. He couldn't explain why. 

He wanted to drown in his misery.

Tears sprung forth and burned as their breakaway made it down his cheeks. He could taste the salt on his tongue as he licked the few that coursed past his lips.

How many years has it been since she was gone? How many years since his disgrace in that courtroom, all those people snapping his picture? All those humiliating times he got arrested for shooting at nosey reporters. How many years has it been since he'd seen his son?

Would they even let him see Michael now?

He was a deadbeat. A good for nothing rancher, with a good for nothing ranch!

It had been too long. If only he'd listened to Judy when she said she'd had enough of this place. He could have moved them, they could have still been happy. K sighed, he wanted to blame himself, he really did…but would it have mattered? None of it mattered anymore.

He was so tired of being angry and sad all the time…

The townspeople avoided him, except the few that knew he was still very much human, like Charlene and his aunt. He had no real friends since that court shit four years ago. Inside he knew it had been his own fault. He'd avoided everyone and they in turn figured he'd gone mad. For his own amusement he still kept that shotgun loaded for the reporters that dared to drive up to the house.

But they'd stopped years ago.

Then this Hiro guy comes along…and it's as if he's reliving all that crap four years ago. Why dammit?! It's only taken a week and already he can feel that man under his skin. Hiro's smiles, that laughter, so carefree.

"_But, it would seem to me both of us are on the run from something then, eh?"_

He had been running and Hiro pointed it out so carelessly! Hell, he was still running. It made K wonder when the fuck he would stop? He wondered curiously what it was Hiro was running from too. His past was too boring he'd said. What was _he_ hiding? For the first time in a long time he was thinking about someone else's problems and not his own. In a few days, another person made him think over all the wrongs in his life.

But Hiro's smile…it was haunting him.

* * *

Hiro spent a good chunk of change on a pile of food, real stuff like Mac and cheese—who the hell could live without that?—and microwaveable pizza! His stomach was already singing like a full choir by the time he got to the clothing store. Of course he'd made sure to buy lots of fruits and vegetables, even cleaning supplies. He spent a few bucks on something else too, seeds. 

That's right. He wanted to try his hand at gardening. Growing stuff sounded like fun, rewarding, he wanted to get his hands dirty. So, he made sure to pick up some fertilizer and a small book on gardening. Now, he was pointing out the sweet black cowboy hat to the saleslady. Black was perfect for him…black like Maddy he thought, itching now to ride her again. He shook his head crazily at how this ranching, cowboy stuff was getting to him and paid for the item, along with a few pairs of new pants, couple of shirts and a brown leather pair of cowboy boots. He'd deemed his biker boots were just a bit too heavy to hull around all day long.

Yep, he'd spent a small fortune.

But money was just an object; life was no fun if you couldn't spend your own money on things you like. Money, Hiro concluded, was just something people brought upon themselves. If it was his choice, they'd be no money at all.

Still, he had to have it to live. And now he had a lot less in his slowly dwindling bank account. Being a musician didn't pay that well, which is why he had a second job in Vancouver in a distribution company—shipping and receiving. It was also where he'd met Marcus. Funny, suddenly K came to mind as Hiro realized that K was way better looking that Marcus.

Hiro stumbled over the parking block on his way out and almost lost his balance then. Had _he_ just thought _that_? Hmm, he had to admit every time K looked at him he felt strange—good strange. How could a man that infuriated him so, be something attractive?

Naw, he'd only known the man for one week! K was nothing more that a victim of a malicious divorce, and now he was just a bitter nasty-tempered man. Waving off his thoughts, Hiro jumped back into the truck. He was just about to start the engine when he heard…

"_Hey isn't that Crazy Winchester's truck?"_

"_Yeah…who's driving it?"_

"_Can't believe anyone would work for him, I hear the Six Shooter ranch makes human hamburger."_

"_Oooh…"_

Perplexed, Hiro looked to see a few teens wandering past; they were looking hard to see who was in the vehicle.

The three boys began to laugh and giggle heartily.

Hiro couldn't explain, but he suddenly felt mad. He didn't know why he was doing it either when he tore out of the parking space and revved the engine. He then chased after the young men.

They screamed and dodged the truck by running into the middle of parked cars. Hiro smirked and drove off, leaving three faces gaping in his wake. Geez, what punks! The realization hit Hiro, K was an outcast, billed the chronically insane. No wonder he was such a bitter guy, seems that divorce not only broke his heart, but labeled him some sort of nut in this town. Hiro guessed it was because of the shootings that got him tossed in jail…like old Bill had mentioned.

He felt bad then. K didn't seem crazy. Hiro remembered his touch earlier today, no the man was hurting inside, but he was tender. He knew that now.

Maybe he just needed someone that cared.

The drive back took a good twenty minutes, but his whole trip took at least three hours. It was starting to get dark now and his hopes of cleaning out that fridge felt like a chore from the devil. Parking in the place he took the truck, Hiro got out and began to haul everything up to the porch and then inside.

At first whiff, he smelled vinegar.

"K?!" he called wonderingly. He proceeded to the kitchen to find a place for all this stuff. Dropping his load he nearly jumped out of his skin, for there sat at the table was…

"_K…is that you?"_

A clean shaven K looked at Hiro calmly. "What took you so long? Here I thought you stole my truck," K gruffed.

He ignored the usual snappy comments. Instead Hiro had to resist reaching out and touching K's face to prove that it was as soft as it looked. "You…shaved," he said bewildered.

"Yea, so what?"

"No matter…you look better. Here, I bought all kinds of stuff, don't worry about the money I'm cool about it this time," Hiro advised. "Now all I got to do is clean out the beast and all my 'money' won't rot." He sniggered a little at his witty comment and tipped his new hat at his boss.

"Found yerself a hat, eh?" K muttered, "And boots I see."

"Yup, I can't wait to get them worked into!"

Hiro looked good, K thought finding it hard to look away. "Gonna have blisters, that's for sure," he said and picked up a package of tomato seeds questionably.

Hiro snatched them back, "That's right I want to make a garden…if you don't mind?"

K only wore a smug look, relishing the hesitant look on Hiro's face. "Suit yourself, I'm going to bed." He got up and left, a soft click coming from upstairs as he shut his bedroom door.

Shaking his head, Hiro wondered what that was all about. He almost couldn't believe it was the same person without that beard. Damn and here he thought K looked good with it, now—Hiro swallowed, he looked better. Still, he never got to ask where the smell of vinegar was coming from. He had no choice but to clean the fridge and he held his nose before opening it.

He blinked.

AC/DC's _Thunderstruck_ played in his head.

He unplugged his nose.

The refrigerator was spotless!

Hiro couldn't believe it! He smiled with genuine surprise and began to load the thing with food. K had done this while he was gone, what an amazingly nice thing to do! Humbled, Hiro hurried to put things away so that he too could go to bed. He was exhausted. There were all those dishes and so many more things to do, but he just couldn't do it—not today. But he stopped at K's bedroom door before heading to his own and knocked.

The door opened with Hiro's knuckles still poised. "What do you want?" K spoke, his voice sort of husky.

Licking his lips anxiously, Hiro studied over K with his hair down and in a pair of black boxer shorts and no shirt. He was still in rapture over the beardless face. "I…I just wanted to thank you for the fridge. That was real nice of you," Hiro said peering into a very masculine bedroom over K's shoulder.

K said nothing, but he smiled.

Hiro smiled too. He could feel himself grow hot in the cheeks. "Well, goodnight."

"G'night Hiroshi," K said softly, using Hiro's full name. He retreated back into his room, but on the other side he leaned against the door, listening as Hiro moved on, his heart beating abnormally fast. Another smile found its way to his face. K sighed and padded over to his bed.

* * *

The next morning the sound of pitter patter on the roof told Hiro it was raining. Actually it was so soothing that he let his eyelids fall shut again. Hiro was just slipping into a blissful dream where he was riding Maddy like the wind, only this time he was confident and flying through the golden fields. In the dream he felt himself shooting an arm up into the air in pure unadulterated triumph when he heard knocking. Hey! Who was interrupting his dream?! 

"Hiro, time to get up!"

"Meh, I'm not done yet. Let me ride one more time?" Hiro murmured sleepily.

"What?" K questioned, perplexed.

Hiro snapped open his eyes.

Oh shit! It was K outside his door!

Realizing he was talking in his sleep and still holding up his arm Hiro replied, "Sorry, I'm up! I'm up!"

The sounds of K's footfalls traveled downstairs and Hiro forced himself out of bed. Wasn't there any days off? Man, he just wanted to rest, catch up on sleep, play his guitar and drink a beer, soak his sore butt. Man, he had no idea what riding horses could do to his ass! Either way he dressed, leaving the shower until after work was done. It made more sense anyways.

Groaning stiffly he entered the kitchen where K was stirring milk into his morning coffee, only, he turned and offered him the cup. Hiro noticed then, that there was another cup on the counter top, which had to be K's.

"One milk, no sugar right?" K asked him.

Hiro nodded dumbly and took the cup. "Thank you." Wow, K was being so nice this morning.

"It's raining today which means the cattle stay in the barn. They don't like the rain and it's not good for them. It is gonna be an easy day, but a damp one," K explained and pointed at the chair where he'd hung a raincoat for Hiro. "You'll need it," he said and headed for the front porch where they normally watch the sunrise.

Following, Hiro took to one of the Muskoka chairs instead of the top step due to the rain. He sat next to K who also sat in a chair; both lit a cigarette as the gurgling of water ran down the spout at the side of the house. "Thanks again about that fridge last night," Hiro told K as he looked curiously over at the man's still shaved face. "I'll clean up that kitchen when we're done later…I'll even cook us dinner."

"Don't tell Mrs. McAllister," K warned good-heartedly.

Hiro smiled, he understood but thought. "Wouldn't that be mean to let her keep cooking for us when we don't really need it?" Hiro wondered.

K looked drolly at Hiro. "Do you say 'no' to a good thing? Besides, she's my aunt, she doesn't mind."

"_Your aunt…?"_

"Yea, didn't I mention my whole family grew up around here? My father's long gone and so is my mother…I had no brothers or sisters and there's just my aunt left," K said, sipping on his brew.

'Heh, you haven't told me anything, until now,' Hiro thought, unable to imagine K was talking to him at all! Not barking rude comments per usual, but just chatting. What was happening? Hiro stared numbly at K and said, "Ah, I see."

K scuffed a boot over the tattered floorboards of the front porch, "You know, I thought I'd give you a hand fixing up a few things around here, 'bout time. I didn't hire a maid, I hired a ranch hand." He looked over at Hiro, "You stuck it out for a week and a day. Not bad Hiro, not bad at all."

With that K got up, hunkering under his slicker and walked out into the rain.

Hiro stared after K as he disappeared around the house towards the barn. That was the first true compliment the man had EVER given him! He smiled widely and drained his coffee, following K in good spirits for another day of work.

* * *

**A/N:** Things are coming together for K and Hiro a little. YAY! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**Reviewers**

**Sangokagome** - HAHA! I love Chuck Norris and his jokes lol! Oh, I didn't realize K sounded like he had a Southern accent teehee, it's more hickish I guess, but whatever tickles you hun :P Weee! It makes me so happy that you're enjoying this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Much love!

**Sailorlight22** - Yes you got it right K and his erm beard/mustache lol! I mean that HAD to go XD! FF is mean and didn't show your link, but it's ok, I'll imagine that puppy in my mind XD! Thankies! And thankies for your wonderful comments!

**geka0taitsume0taikaiyou** - Yea, K needs a lot of cleaning up in all areas! I'm glad you liked Maddy, that would be something Hiro won't forget lol! Thanks hun for the comments.

**My Fluffy Scarf **- Aww hun you flatter me so much! -squishes- I'm so happy you enjoy my fics. And yeah sometimes I can't believe I can even make such long stories. I just couldn't see this one being as long as those..because this is a more simpler plot, the other stories were so full of plot. There will be at least 10 in this one. Weee it's Silvea! Haha, I know logining in is such a drag sometimes lol! Thanks hun! Much love!

**aoh **- Haha, no K won't be bored when the chapter comes where Hiro tells K about his past. It's a yummy chapter actually lol! Hehe, yeah Hiro cleaning house is kinda fun, but as you can see in this chapter K doesn't want him to do it all alone. More fun! Thank you for your comments!

**Sarahfreak** - Hiro is working on the notches slowly with his uber hotness. I mean he just can't help it XD! Thanks for reading hun and the review!

**Nattle the Nettle** - Ohh man this sorta thing happened to you, the horse thing. Scary. Yeah but Hiro is a go-getter, he's all happy about Maddy now lol! See, I've turned him into a cowboy this chapter :P I can update fairly often because I write the chappies ahead of time. Just in case I want to change things in previous chapters before posting them I get ahead of myself. Although this fic isn't all written yet. Almost tho XD Thanks sweetie!

**Jyrokita** - LOL yes K's mess, I wouldn't want to lounge on that couch! No worries tho the mess will be cleaned up soon, so will K. Thanks for the comments!

**Charlie** - Oh je ne sais quoi means literally "I don't know what" or "A certain something". I really should have put an explanation of that. Thanks for asking and commenting!

**ArtemisMS** - OH I TOTALLY AGREE! No matter where you put these boys they belong together. My only wish, the only one...is I wish K was a touch younger. Not that it's stopped me from writing ficage for them but still...that's my only wish lol! And you were right! I mean that beard had to freaking go XD! -hugs- thanks for the comments hun!

**supershu-chan** - XD yeah K is so depressing in this fic, well only the beginning because he will change :P But it's fun to imagine he can be broken just like anyone else. WEEE! Thanks SO much about Hiro! Yeah I like my Hiro's with some spine and sauciness lol! I made him sorta childish at times in this fic, like when he goes bull riding in a couple chapters in the future XD And he's a smartass at times...but that's so entertaining to me lol! I'm glad you're enjoying him -squishes- Thanks hunnie!

**Corvin** - Thanks so much for your comments! Glad you are enjoying it -super happy-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

One week turned into two and soon after that it turned into three. Hiro didn't know how to explain it, but there was something different about K. He was still quirky and moody, but he wasn't snapping his head off, he wasn't piling on loads of work and he wasn't threatening to fire him anymore. Hiro noticed that he stayed clean shaven and he wasn't drinking as much anymore. K was tolerable, his nasty demeanor toned down and he treated him almost like a friend. Besides that, there were moments when he caught K looking at him in such a way, that it made his toes curl in his boots.

Suddenly the challenge to prove K wrong changed into a full blown crush. But how does one deal with such a shattered man?

At least it made the three weeks actually feel like yesterday.

Hiro realized he thoroughly enjoyed working on a ranch, he loved the animals and he loved the serenity of this wide open space.

So much space!

He almost felt alone in the world, alone except for K and the occasional visit from Charlene or K's aunt and the company that came to pick up the cattle for beef. There was the veterinarian, who came to the ranch often, but the man barely talked. They never stayed long to talk, looking unsure. He'd made good friends with K's aunt Mrs. McAllister, who's name by the way was Margaret. At first she'd glanced at him oddly, and called him 'A rose among the bush of burrs'. She would pat him on his cheek with her old hand and tell him to take care of her nephew; she even invited him over for tea anytime he wanted. It made Hiro smile, what a sweet old lady.

He'd been beginning to think that what had happened to K wasn't unfixable. There was nothing wrong with the man, if only he'd go out and prove it. But K seemed content on hiding out on his ranch, leaving rarely to only pick up supplies or just for the sake of getting out. It wouldn't be very easy though, Hiro imagined. The man had to crawl out of this shell he'd created.

Hiro even got to know a few farmers around them, running into them in town often. They even invited him out to the local pub which he went once and got to know a few folks. He invited K along but the man wouldn't budge, even though it looked as if he wanted to go. He looked left out. But Hiro couldn't sit around all the time; he liked meeting other people and going out once in awhile, even if it was for just one beer. They questioned him about The Six Shooter ranch, unable to believe he was working there for weeks now. He just shrugged and told them he was having a great time, learning new stuff, and that there wasn't anything wrong with K.

They seemed uncertain.

But most of his time he spent with K on the ranch, that's where he felt he belonged. At least he was getting paid, and K even forked out for groceries now. Together they even cleaned up the place, taking a pile of junk that was useless to the dump, tossing the ratty old couch outside for a few days to air out. The floors were washed, old carpets thrown out, the surfaces dusted but there was still _lots_ left to do. Hiro cooked dinner every night and did the dishes. He proved to be quite the decent cook too. Listening to K 'mmm' over his biscuits made him feel the happiest.

Now stuffed with good food, Hiro sat on the front porch after a hard day's work and strummed his guitar. Not feeling as bashful around K now, he even sang a small tune with it.

K sat listening to the twang of the guitar, the sweet voice he didn't know Hiro was capable of and sipped from a bottle of beer. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so undisturbed. Looking over at the redhead, he felt pleased that he'd given him a chance. He even began to feel _real_ friendship for the first time in years. K turned back to watch the sunset, a beautiful orange glow in the late June sky, he smiled freely.

Hiro noticed the rare smile too and switched to a faster song. _Whiskey in the Jar_ by Metallica, it was hard rock but he slowed it down and sang it almost country like.

"_As I was going over the Cork and Kerry Mountains  
I saw Captain Farrell and his money he was countin'  
I first produced my pistol and then produced my rapier  
I said "Stand and deliver or the devil he may take ya"  
I took all of his money and it was a pretty penny  
I took all of his money yeah and I brought it home to Molly  
She swore that she loved me no never would she leave me  
But the devil take that woman, yeah, for you know she tricked me easy  
Musha rain dum-a-doo dum-a-da  
Whack for my daddy-o  
Whack for my daddy-o  
There's whiskey in the jar-o_

_Being drunk and weary I went to Molly's chamber  
Takin' my Molly with me, but I never knew the danger  
For about six or maybe seven in walked Captain Farrell  
I jumped up, fired my pistols, and I shot him with both barrels  
Musha rain dum-a-doo dum-a-da, ha, ya  
Whack for my daddy-o  
Whack for my daddy-o  
There's whiskey in the jar-o  
Yeah, whiskey, yo, whiskey...  
Oh-oh, ya_

K was grinning; he liked the lyrics to this song! That's when he got an idea. When Hiro finished he offered, "How'd you like to go shootin'?"

Swallowing a mouthful of beer, Hiro perked up both eyebrows and placed a hand over the strings to silence his instrument. "I…I never shot a gun before," he said and wondered what made K unexpectedly ask him this.

"I'll show you how," K promised the look of pure indulgence on his face. It'd been so long since he'd just had fun firing his pistols and suddenly he was itching for it. "I have a whole closet upstairs _full_ of guns," he offered devilishly. "Oh…" K wore a stricken look for a moment.

"Oh? Is that an 'Oh'…that's what's behind door number one or door number two?" Hiro teased.

K shrugged. "No, not _those_ rooms in my bedroom," he sighed, "You probably guessed that those other rooms upstairs belonged to my son and my ex-wife once, huh? I haven't touched them in four years. But, I'm sure you heard all the gossip from people in town, eh?" He looked away to avoid Hiro's stare.

A blush coursed over Hiro's now tanned face, "Yeah, I heard about it." He looked away too; he didn't want K to be upset with him now that he felt comfortable telling him this.

"It's all stupid. You'd think they'd forget but they don't. I don't see the big deal," K sighed, "You see, it was all because she was a big-money star. Dragged my name into the dirt…made me look like some kind of…" K couldn't finish.

"…loser?" Hiro filled in the blank.

"Heh, it's not far from the truth now is it?"

"Only if you make it true," Hiro tossed in. "I'm sure what she did was awful, ruthless even, but that's history. Time to move on, let old dog's lie."

"What about my son…" K hung his head in shame.

There were no words to express how surprised he felt at K's words. Hiro wondered if K ever told anyone about what happened did he ever get the chance. Hiro waited for the rest, but it never came.

"You'll see him again, I know it."

K looked over at him. "You're a nice person Hiro and I…I want to apologize for the crap I said to you," K said next and much to his own surprise. "I just haven't felt…I just haven't been…"

Hiro held his breath and stared at K who looked ready to bolt.

"I love listening to you play but its late; we should get to bed. Busy day tomorrow," K stated quickly but with finality and got up, charging into the house.

He'd said too much.

His revelations created a stir within, K felt exposed, he had to escape. He'd never talked to anyone about what happened before. Leaving Hiro like that felt worse, he really didn't want to take off. But he felt threatened, scared that he was falling for that man. A man! It was crazy and thrilling all at once, he'd simply never felt this way for a man before. But Hiro stirred things inside of him, enough for him to realize that he didn't care if he was a man or not. It wasn't like he never thought about a guy before; he just never acted upon it. Something's been going on since Hiro got here. Still he was terrified of getting betrayed like he had four years ago, but, he was also terrified that if he did nothing he'd be alone for the rest of his life!

Up until now, being alone was fine with him.

The urge to grab a drink came on strong, perhaps if he just drank himself silly he'd forget everything. Only K didn't grab a bottle, he was tired of that, it was time to 'let old dog's lie' just as Hiro had said. Still, he didn't know where to start. His confidence took a plummet south four years ago, he'd become someone he hated. Every man was capable of reaching that level when something crucial enough took place.

And it had, for him.

His family, his ranch was everything. His everything! Then suddenly it was all taken away. Trusting people became nonexistent, loving, caring felt like sandpaper. It was like he didn't want to feel ever again.

Until now…

Morning came, but K didn't really sleep much. After he heard Hiro go to his room he wandered down to the barn, where he spent most of the night, leaning on Abacus and Maddy's gate. He spent the early morning hours petting their soft noses thinking about everything. This was where he felt relaxed was in the barn. When Judy said she wanted away from this, he knew that he couldn't give this up, wouldn't. They could have worked things out in a better fashion, but it wasn't like he had a choice. She hadn't given him one.

No, this is where his heart belonged.

"K?"

Looking over, K pushed himself off the gate and spotted Hiro. There he was in the cowboy way, it looked good, it suited him, K thought. Better than that city stuff he had on when he first met him. Jeans that fit him perfectly and those boots sure got worked in all right. Damn. It made K's heart flutter.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"K, it's _five_ in the morning. I was worried when you didn't come get me this morning. And…I was worried about you last night," Hiro replied quietly looking seriously at him.

Was it _really_ five already? Was he _really_ worried?

"Guess we better work then, eh?" K said and flicked the corner of Hiro's hat with his fingers. "Remember Hiro we have to move half the stock to the furthest pasture. It's full with new growth. Then the bulls to the east pasture with Big Henry."

Big Henry was the bull, which had almost stuck a horn in Hiro's shoulder once. "Does that mean we get to ride?" Hiro asked with earnest, smiling as he fixed his hat. Was K flirting with him? Did he even remember what happened last night? He was afraid to ask.

"Yup, I know I haven't let you ride Maddy much and she seems to like you. I think I overreacted. Actually I want you to ride her as much as you want," K explained.

Hiro was speechless.

"Come on now, don't stand their catching flies. We got work to do."

Hiro threw a fist into the air with joy and ran over to the horse equipment. He couldn't saddle Maddy any faster even if he tried.

K chuckled at Hiro and started to saddle Abacus.

They spent the entire day herding cattle out to pasture, inspecting fences, replacing salt licks and simply riding the horses.

"Come, there's a creek nearby where the horses can get a drink," K explained and the led Hiro to a place at the very back of the property.

"I think this has been my favorite day on the ranch," Hiro divulged, catching up to K. He loved how K looked on his horse today, wearing a pair of chaps.

"Ha! Has it now?" K teased, "But the day is barely over."

All smiles, Hiro exclaimed, "No matter, this is living. I feel so alive right now!"

"Better, than in the city?" K wondered.

"Much!"

K nodded thoughtfully, he could understand that. "Do you miss it?"

Hiro was silent for a moment; he knew the answer but was surprised to hear K ask it. "I don't miss it…that's bad huh?"

"I don't think so, but then again I never lived in a city. I wouldn't want to either," the blonde explained.

"Yeah I can just see you now, flashy car, Ray bans, big guns, working as a manager for some suck-thumb boy band." Hiro said rolling his eyes and howling with laughter.

So did K.

"Still wanna go shooting?"

"Really?" Hiro asked, "I thought you were joking last night."

K produced two guns from the back of his pants.

"I dunno how you never manage to blow off your balls, but ok, I see you're not joking," Hiro mused.

K smirked and galloped off towards the creek, Hiro followed. Once at the water the horses drank and Hiro stopped to look around. This place took his breath away more and more everyday. The summer sun was hot but the breeze coming down from the mountains was fresh, how perfect. He knelt by the bank and scooped a handful of water in his hand and brought it to his mouth. The water was so cold and sweet, he drank another handful.

But the tranquility of the moment was shattered by a gunshot.

Hiro jumped and flashed his eyes at K who had just obliterated some daisy on the other side of the creek.

"Come here Hiro," K beckoned and waved him over.

Still amazed with how K was behaving today and over his apology last night, Hiro wandered over wiping his wet hand on his pants. K handed him the semi-automatic pistol, he explained how to shoot it. He stood so close that Hiro could barely concentrate, let alone breathe. Instead his senses picked up the scent of K's skin, his hair, the press of his fingers as he held his hand with the gun. He could hear the movement of cloth and leather over K's skin.

Did this man know what he was doing to him?!

Shooting didn't seem so important anymore. But the urgent way in which K asked him to take a shot made Hiro grit his teeth so as to ignore his body. He aimed lazily and squeezed the trigger.

A split second later he was on his ass, knocked down by the kickback of the gun.

"What did I tell you about those city muscles? I just can't have _any_ city boy working my ranch."

Hiro frowned, "You're enjoying my torture aren't you?"

K held out a hand.

Hiro picked up his hat and took K's hand, standing back up. But he never got a chance to recompose himself as K stood behind him, running a pair of hands down his arms to his hands. Together they held the gun forward. Hiro gulped and resisted a shiver.

"I'll make sure you don't fall this time, but you need to steady your aim," K advised in all seriousness. Guns were no playing matter.

He never dreamed it would feel this nice being so close to K. His long strong body pressed against him in all disregard. The blood rushed through his body, an ache developing that he couldn't control. Hiro closed his eyes as K talked next to his ear.

"Fire Hiroshi…hey, aren't you listening?"

No, he wasn't. Instead Hiro was overcome by his desire. He dropped the gun and turned around in K's arms. Impulsively, without any warning he placed his hands on K's shoulders, got up on his toes and kissed him, letting his hat slip off. He murmured over the ranchers lips, "You have no idea how much I want you."

K was frozen on the spot as Hiro's lips pressed against his then slowly worked their way over his chin, down his neck. Bit by bit, he could feel himself melting against Hiro.

It was an interesting thing; Hiro could tell K was not as experienced as he was, that or it really had been a long time. "Have you ever kissed a guy?" Hiro whispered past K's ear, "If you haven't let me show you." Once more he reached up, pressing his lips firmly too K's mouth. He couldn't just stop there; he'd already jumped in head first. He took K's hands and guided them over his chest, urging him to open his shirt and touch.

But K hesitated, this type of intimacy so shocking and new to him. Hiro put his kisses on pause only to help him loosen the buttons on his shirt, after which he guided his hands to touch taut muscle underneath. The younger man sighed past his cheek, he hadn't realized but he'd bent low enough so Hiro didn't have to stay on his toes.

Rough hands moved over his skin, etching a fiery path as they went. Hiro released a moan, thrusting his hands into K's hair, knocking his cowboy hat to the ground. In his hands he fisted the silky blonde tresses, searching and finding K's wet lips once more.

The world was spiraling out of control.

His hands moved on their own free will, his mouth parted letting Hiro enter him. Hiro searched over and over again, until they'd found a rhythm. Their kiss moved in sync. When his body brushed against the hardness Hiro pressed against his leg, the realization of what was happening rocked him.

Hiro felt the sudden change in K and pulled back, but he didn't let go.

Removing his hands from Hiro's chest, K questioned breathlessly, "Why'd you do that?"

Emboldened, Hiro replied, "Why'd you let me?"

K's eyebrows shot up. He took a step back.

"You don't have to be afraid of me…I won't hurt you," Hiro insisted.

Only this time K frowned. "I see. You're taking some kind of sympathy on me huh? Figured, I haven't been with someone in four years, let alone a 'guy' right? That's alright you can go to town with your _pals_ and tell them you almost scored with Crazy Winchester!" K spat, suddenly very defensive. He picked up his hat and climbed up onto his horse, kicking the animal into high gear.

Hiro stood shocked for a moment.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Hiro yelled as K ran, "YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" He sighed and buttoned up his shirt. Damn that K. Was he that insecure? Was he that afraid to love and live? Did he think everyone was out to get him?

He knew that K was enjoying that, there was no question. But his fear was greater than Hiro imagined. Just after everything was going so well, he thought K was really coming around.

Guess he was wrong…

* * *

**A/N:** Geez, K is being such a girl LOL! But not to worry I'm not going to press this insecurity issue, K will realize things next chapter. Goodies to come next! 

**Reviewers -** Waa! I'm in such a rush today but I wanted to post this chapter. Thanksgiving here in Canada and I'm cooking lol! So I want to thank you ALL for commenting and making writing this SO much fun! --big hugs-- to you all! Thanks **Sailorlight22, Sangokagome, ArtemisMS, Silvea, Charlie, aoh, Nattle the Nettle, Sarahfreak and Pyjamas!** Hope you continue to enjoy this little western XD! HAHA Sailorlight for the Chuck Norris joke! They are always so wack lol! HA thanks Pyjamas! Actually if you like original stuff you should read my Land of Rising Sun XD takes place in prehistoric times -blinks- Hint if you want smut, read chapter 12 LOL! It's one of the best Kiro lemons I've done..or so I think XD Ok...I'm done...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

K felt like an ass.

He'd completely overreacted and said things to Hiro that he didn't mean. A few days went by since that kiss, and each day felt worse and worse. They barely spoke, often Hiro casting daggers at him. He wasn't sure what to say, all they did was work and sleep. But Hiro was correct about one thing; he'd never kissed a man before. There was no denying he enjoyed it, and it freaked him out to the point he took the defensive. He knew very well that he'd put Hiro in that position when he started flirting with him in the barn that morning—using the gun as an excuse to be close the man. And then he'd twisted it all around, blew up and ran like some pansy. He half expected Hiro to leave after that, but he didn't. Somehow that surprised him also, which made it worse, because K knew how wrong he was with his accusations the other day.

It felt strange, sitting here thinking about romantic follies, when just a few weeks ago he felt like the angriest man alive. But the spark of anger didn't burn as bright, he could feel the change in him and it was like he could actually breathe now. Hiro had come here and stubbornly stayed on, working all this time like a trooper. K couldn't overlook such a hardened resolve. It made K feel ridiculous for being so cantankerous, and he had to admit, he didn't want to be that angry guy anymore. Because now he could feel something wonderful inside of him, something he never thought he'd ever feel again…warmth for another human being.

He glanced over at Hiro who was watching him again with those heated eyes. He'd never seen Hiro so unnerved before, normally he was so calm and cool about everything. It made him feel foolish about throwing a tantrum over that kiss. If he was still that bitter man, Hiro would have been out on his ass. But K wasn't truly cut out to be so callous; he couldn't be that way forever—his true nature was fighting to come out. Only, it took time, only Hiro brought it out of him he realized.

It was just a kiss.

NO!

K knew it was more than just a damn kiss; it was his FIRST male kiss! It was awesome! That kiss stirred his body into frenzy, so much so that he found himself locked in the bathroom at odd periods of the day. He found himself admiring Hiro from afar when the man didn't know he was looking. It was like Hiro forced him to open some kind of Pandora's Box…rediscover himself.

Now how could he fix this?

* * *

Hiro watched K over the dinner table; he was dying to say something. What did K think he was anyways, just some horny city boy looking for a good time?! Did he think he was _that_ promiscuous? It made Hiro a little annoyed that K would think of him so shallow. But then, he'd been warned about this man from day one. Maybe some broken hearts could never be mended.

Hiro didn't really want to believe that.

But what did he want to believe then? Did he want to stay here living on this ranch; was this the place his road ended? His heart felt a pang of dread, no; he didn't want to leave this place, a place that had so quickly become home.

They both sat and ate, glances of uncertainty floating across the table—that kiss, it was obviously fresh as day in both their minds.

"More apple relish?" Hiro offered coolly, trying to end the silence.

"No thanks, butter will do. Dinner is good though," K told him, smiling humbly as he buttered a warm biscuit and dipped it into some hearty stew Hiro had made.

Hrmph, Hiro tried again, "Tomorrow's we harvest the field…will you show me how to operate the baler?"

K looked up again, "I can if you want to."

"Yes!" Hiro shouted, unable to hide his enthusiasm. "Err…well, yeah I'd like that," he said more calmly.

For the first time in days K chuckled softly.

Eyes met over the table, a look that could have filled books.

Hiro wasn't sure how far to take it with K now. He wanted to give him time to figure things out, but he was still irritated. Visions ran through his mind of jumping over the table, sending the biscuits flying and grabbing K by the scruff, demanding an apology...demand he admit he had feelings for him too!

Instead he got up to do the dishes.

K watched Hiro; he could tell the man was still very upset with him. He picked up his bowl when he was finished and brought it to the counter next to the sink Hiro was filling with apple scented soap. "I noticed you've been working in the greenhouse. How's that coming along?" He didn't really want the silence anymore either.

Tying his hair back, Hiro didn't look at K as he replied, "It's a mess in there, but it's coming along…I got all of one side cleaned. Some of my seeds have sprouted; soon I can put them in the garden. Hopefully it's not too late in the summer."

K really wished Hiro would turn around. "My…my—Judy used to like that stuff once, a long time ago," K shared uneasily.

"Don't," Hiro warned suddenly.

"Huh?"

The redhead faced K, "Don't make me pity you."

Thwarted, K growled, "I'm not asking you to do that!" He watched Hiro turn back to the dishes. Oh, that hurt! What the hell did he mean by that?!

"When you can think more of me than just some…some _tramp _trying to score with you, then maybe I'll listen to what you have to say," Hiro muttered, his hands shaking. He stuck them in the water.

It was like a slap to the face! He'd hurt Hiro more than he knew. K wished he knew how to make it better. "Fine!" he barked before he could stop himself. Silently he wandered outside for a smoke and lit it, he wondered. Snapping at Hiro wasn't really helping his situation now was it? K sighed; he had made Hiro out to be the villain that he wasn't. Could Hiro possibly want this, want him? Would Hiro bring nothing but pain? Somehow K didn't think so…he begged himself not to think so…

* * *

Dawn came with a wall of humid air, which was evident during Hiro's morning ride. He'd gotten up extra early to take Maddy out, needing to clear his mind. Still, the tension from last night hung around like dark clouds. Hiro didn't regret saying what he said, K needed to hear it. He could tell that it affected him, because he was calmer today, patient even as he taught him how to operate the baler. At least they were talking again, Hiro thought.

"See, I knew you'd catch on quickly. Not such the city boy anymore eh?" K offered pleasantly.

"Maybe I never was…" Hiro mumbled moodily more to himself than to K. He forced a smile though, "This was fun, except for the damn heat."

Looking at Hiro carefully, K nodded and began to fan his hat in front of his face. "It's killer, I want a cold beer."

"A cold shower, then a cold beer," Hiro quipped.

"That would work. Let's call it a day huh?"

Hiro nodded, he wasn't going to argue with the man. They drove the machine back to the barn and hopped off. But K didn't rush towards the house like usual; he kicked at some dirt with his boot and thrust his hands into his pockets. He kept looking up at Hiro and then looking away.

He couldn't help but ask, "K, what is it?"

The blonde looked up at him, face moist from the heat. "I…I didn't mean to make you feel like a tramp Hiro. I could never think of you that way."

Hiro looked skeptical. "Oh, really…?"

K looked away again as Hiro waited for a better explanation. Aww, geez what was the proper thing to say? "One day I'm sure you plan on leaving here, right?" His eyes flashed at his choice of words, but that's what came out.

That wasn't what Hiro expected to hear. "K…if you haven't noticed I like this place, I like this town, I like the cows, the horses, even _Nanny_, and, I like you…the choice is yours really."

"You like me? Doesn't it bother you that everyone will probably think you're crazy too—crazy for living here and working with me?"

Hiro couldn't help but get angry. "Will you listen to yourself? Do you really want to be this beaten man all your life?! I've been hurt before too you know, but I moved on! You're the one the created this problem, stop being such a pussy! I don't care what people think, or say, because I know you're not crazy! You know, if I could pick you up, I'd toss you in that water trough!" Hiro yelled and thrust a finger in the direction of trough by the barn.

The blonde crossed his arms. "You would, huh?" K said quietly wearing an amused look now. Hiro's words stung but he was right, he couldn't compare him to Judy, act as if he was only out to hurt him. That was only his insecurity talking.

Nothing mattered anymore; Hiro didn't care if it hurt K's feelings. "Why are you smirking?!" he bellowed.

"Am I?"

"_Yes!_" Hiro growled, unable to figure K out.

"Did you know you're pretty cute when you're mad?" K mused, "Your eyes change to a smoky blue colour and you have this snarl to your lip right here." K waved a finger at the left corner of his own mouth.

What?! Hiro blinked a deadpanned look on his face.

Before Hiro knew what was happening, he was being picked up bride style, walked across the yard and dropped into the water trough like a sack of potatoes. He thrashed back to the surface, ready to spew obscenities. "What the fuck did you do that for?!" Hiro cried, ass deep in the water. He tried to get out but K pushed him back down, even climbing in with him!

Water splashed out of the trough by displacement as K cornered Hiro at one end of the tub. "You said you wanted a cold shower…I wanted one too. Besides I'm bigger than you and I _can_ toss you in here," K spoke huskily.

"I don't understand," Hiro whispered, confused and excited by this turn of events.

"You called me a pussy," K whined.

A strange, baffled smile appeared on Hiro's face.

Hovering over Hiro, K's hat created a shadow over the redhead's face. K stared down, admiring his captive. "I can't believe anyone would hurt you. Tell me about it please, tell me, because once I know their name I'll have to hunt them down."

"I…K…what the fuck?"

"You're right Hiro, about everything. I'm a broken man, scared out of my fucking mind right now…but I want to know, I want to feel you again. When you're with me I don't feel like running anymore," K revealed as he sat over Hiro's legs, hands moving over his wet shirt.

A sigh escaped from Hiro's throat. "I meant it when I said I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know…" murmured K, "I'm sorry about everything. It's just been _so_ long…the hurt. No one has made me feel this way in such a long time."

Hiro felt his heart in his throat. "I don't want you to freak out on me again," he panted with worry.

K threw his hat away like a Frisbee and dropped Hiro's on the outside of the trough. "You're so bold Hiro; you just do what you feel…taking me by surprise with that kiss," K implored, hands still moving sensually over Hiro's chest.

There was a long pause; both simply stared, reading one another.

"Now it's my turn," he murmured. This time K closed the gap, hungrily pressing his lips to Hiro's. He kissed passionately, like a man that was fighting for air.

The breath of desire coursed through his veins. Hiro responded eagerly, his hands creating a splash as they moved to grasp his face between them. His whole body woke up and came alive at the touch.

Hiro separated from their kiss, "You know I'm a _guy?_ And that's alright?"

K suddenly looked up bewildered. He goofily replied, "Yeah…so? I'm kissing you aren't I?" He kissed Hiro again, this time parting his lips with his tongue.

Hiro's throaty chuckle was lost to a moan as his tongue met up with K's. The man tasted so good that his kisses got a little wetter, more determined also. Soon, he could also feel the hardness of both their bodies, grinding under wet jeans.

"Tell me what to do Hiro, tell me what you want me to do?" K asked breathlessly as he moved his lips over Hiro's jaw.

The innocent way in which K's asked that sent Hiro over the edge. The intensity of the moment caused him to lose it unceremoniously. "Oh, _god_…K," he whined tortuously, his eyes squeezed shut. He breathed heavily for a moment.

Then Hiro began to laugh quietly at his lack of control.

K realized what just happened to Hiro, but he understood that it happens. He didn't see it as a shortcoming but rather a compliment—he'd caused it, that made K purr in delight.

Hearing K a sound like that made Hiro want to hear even more, he pushed K off of him gently.

"What's the matter?" K wondered worriedly.

"Nothing at all…but you did ask what I wanted and what I want is, for you to get out and go stand against the barn," Hiro told him patiently.

He thought about it for a second. "Alright," whispered K as he pushed himself up and stepped out of the trough, sloshing water all over the place. He glanced back at Hiro as he did what he was told. He leaned his back against the red barn wall.

Hiro got out too and made his way over to K, he admired the casual way in which K stood there. All wet, tips of his hair shaped as if dipped in paint, like a brush. His wet jeans clung so tight, but Hiro started with K's shirt. He unbuttoned the collared white shirt, one by one, revealing the smooth muscled chest he saw the first day he arrived on this ranch, at this very water trough.

He ran a palm down K's front.

K sighed at how Hiro touched him, he watched him get to his knees—his cock twitched with anticipation.

Hiro carefully unbuttoned, unzipped and opened up the front, pulling out the hardened flesh from within. He didn't hesitate; he went right for what he wanted, what he wanted to give, wrapping his warm lips around cool skin. His eyes lifted up to seek out K's as he pleasured him—sucked him hard right under the midday sun. What he found was an impassioned man, nails collecting red paint under them as K dug into the surface of the barn. Hiro moaned appreciatively at this display and flicked his tongue over the tip. For a moment he caught his breath and looked up along K's bared sculpted stomach to his chest, his face.

"Don't stop," K begged at the momentary pause.

Gliding his hands over the lose jeans, Hiro aimed around the blonde's hips and filled his hands with K's rear. He filled his mouth again and worked him harder and faster now, taking in as much possible. The harder his hands squeezed the further it went down his throat.

K was panting with relish now, eyes focused on the action below. The pressure was there, he was going to come! His hands found their way to Hiro's hair, which he grabbed in two fists. "_Oh__y-yeah_..." he groaned, his voice constricted by orgasm.

Swallowing it all, Hiro wiped his mouth and stood back up. He began to strip out of his wet clothes. "I really think I want to try out this bath of yours, the proper way," he explained with a grin, watching the blonde register what had just happened. He knew K was a little stunned, that's how it was when you got sucked off for the first time by a guy. "It was good hmm?"

Mmm, K just nodded. He made no movement, just stood there as a strange smile appeared on his face.

Chuckling, Hiro got back into the water trough naked this time. "I'm really glad you don't let the animals use this one. I have to admit I always wanted to try this after I saw you in it. It's so refreshing!"

Finally, K spoke, "I…I'll join you, but how about I get us a couple of beers first?"

"You're the man K," Hiro exclaimed and teased, "Hurry up now, I'm getting lonely."

K laughed and pulled up his pants with effort. "I'll be right back!"

* * *

**A/N: ** So, here was some more hot stuff lol! Yes, perhaps it seems a little rushed. But I have done stories where it takes forever for a little action, and although not that's not all what stories are about, I wanted to do something a little different (and I actually like to write out the smut scenes :P). Rest assured the next chapter is an all out fluff and emo fest XD! Wee! It's one of my favourite chapters lol! Also, I know I've kind of made Hiro quite bold and adventurous, a funny guy. I always sort of see him that way at times. I remember how goofy he can be with Shuichi and so I imagine he could be that way with K once he got to know him. He's fun to write! I want to pimp as well...at LJ I'm part owner of a comm called --**gunandguitar**-- and right now me and my good friend Grunhilda have decided to make a Kiro pron war lol! Which means everyone suggests whatever kind of Kiro smut they'd like to see with a plot for one-shot fics. Come by and give some suggestions or participate in the fun porn war.

**Reviewers:**

**Sailorlight22** - --SNORT! at the Chuck Norris joke-- HAHA! Oh that's terrible..of course I love it! XD Wee! I'm glad you liked the hotness, I hope you enjoyed this one as well :P Thank you hun for your wonderful words. I did have a wicked Thanksgiving, although so many dishes!

**Charlie** - hehe! --does a happy dance too-- Thanks hun!

**Silvea **- XD! I know K was such a baby! But I hope I made up for it in this chapter? I didn't want to make K a suckhole forever lol! Hope you enjoyed the REAL smut here! -hugs-

**Sangokagome** - Oh I never knew Yaoi/Yuri day was on OCT 11 .. haha cool! Aww, romantic and fuzzy lol! I wonder what you're thinking now XD I was really hesitant about this chapter, but the next as I said is fluff XD I just needed K to take charge sometime HA! Thanks hunnie!

**ArtemisMS** - Oh I'm sorry for waking you up LOL! Wee! I love to hear how scenes affect people, woo thanks for the comments! OH, I totally dig that too, when K calls Hiro-Hiroshi...sigh. Well, I dunno after this chapter if K will be playing THAT hard XD but there are many obstacles to overcome, err Hiro's hidden past, the public, sex and love. Hehe, lots of stuff to add to this fic! -many huggles-

**geka0taitsume0taikaiyou** - yes he did XD

**darkxkradloverj** - Oh K will realize it. I didn't want him to piss around that much. He can't be that stupid, I've done that in a fic already LMAO! In switch he WAS that stupid lol! Wee! I would die if I owned Gravi lol, but we must thank Maki for creating it or we wouldn't get all these great fanfics that people make. So happy you like it.. YAY! Thanks!

**Pyjamas** - LOL! at your comments. Yes if only we could shove K Hiro's way and say "Smex Now! Trust us, you'll like it." Then all would be better lol! No worries he'll discover that soon enough lol! Oh yeah, essays or smut lol! Thanks hun for reading!

**Animefreak03** - Thanks for the review! Yes, we all want K to be more manly XD I think he took charge here eh? Hope you continue to enjoy!

**aoh** - hehe, yes it was a bit rushed I admit that. But I feel like I have done that a lot in many of my other stories..so it was feeling the same ol same ol. I wanted to spice things up a bit differently. There is always room for fluff and yummy things in between the hotness lol! Or so I think... I thought what would men do? Then I thought of smex XD The next chappie is fluff, and much needed bonding after all this smut XD Oh yeah the shortness...I guess Hiro is not THAT short XD I sorta have this idea in my mind and it's ALL Maki Murakami's fault! lol. There was this scene in the Gravi manga.. damn I looked but I can't remember which VOL it was in. But Maki has K and Hiro standing outside his office while they wait for Shuichi. And damn girl, she drew Hiro like a midget in that scene LOL! So I always imagine Hiro about a head shorter. Although according to a site, K is 6'3 and Hiro is 5'9. Omg..I'm talking your ear off...but YES guitar-singing-Hiro! I have him do that again in a bar in a later chapter XD -squishes-

**Nattle the Nettle **- -gromps- YAY! It makes me happy you're enjoying this! Thanks so much darlin for reading as always. I wish I was all done so I could post it all and let you read.

**Pumpkin Head Jones **- Hehe, thank you! and yes I think I just dished up another yummy for ya. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Greeneyedflozy- back in Business** - How cool! Thanks a lot sweetie!!

**Moonprotector-Artemis365 **- Thank YOU! So glad you're liking the story! Fweee Jolly Ranchers

**kayakun** - Hehe, no waiting sucks! I hope to update faster, but grr life. Thank you for taking a chance on my fic, that means a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Over breakfast, a hearty meal of bacon, scrambled eggs, warm whole wheat toast and freshly brewed coffee, Hiro asked K, "You know, I was thinking we should fix the front porch and paint the house. I thought I could go to the lumber yard and the hardware store. Maybe you could help me with how to order lumber though. I have no idea."

K stopped shovelling food into his mouth; his eyes warm and friendly today looked up at Hiro. "I think you're right…I've put off so many things around here, this ranch…it was really great once."

"It's not your fault, well, it is, but there's no time like the present to fix it," the redhead assured and gave K a cheeky smile.

Nodding shamefully K said, "We'll go together, how about that? Then you won't have to do the lumber on your own. I built the back porch you know…all we need to do is measure the front."

The cheeky smile left Hiro's face in surprise. "Together? _Really?_ That would be awesome," Hiro exclaimed. "We'll do it after we finish storing the winter hay—boy, it's still really hot today, eh? Isn't the vet coming today to inspect the bulls and cows for breeding, that's coming soon right?"

"Yeah, around the end of August, the vet will make sure animals are healthy and able. I feel lucky that I won't have to replace any of them this year; you've done a good job watching them for me. You're learning quickly." K sighed as he wiped his brow that was already perspiring. Then he smirked. "Did you enjoy yesterday?" he asked, promiscuously.

"I did, but, shouldn't it be me that asks you how _you_ enjoyed yesterday?" Hiro replied.

He grinned; spending the rest of the day in the tub outside drinking beers with K was so much fun. But that was as far as it went, they did nothing more to add to what they already had done earlier. He wasn't going to rush K.

A childish smile played over K's face. "You know I never really thought about it before, but I'm definitely not ashamed by it. I never had a guy go _there_…err, you know do _that_," K stammered, his cheeks turning rosy.

Reaching over Hiro touched K's arm, he was being SO cute! He loved it! "Well, we'll have to go _there_ sometime again soon." He drained his coffee, "Come on let's go finish this field. I get to drive the baler _by myself_ this time!" He got up and put his dish in the sink, slapping his hat on and raced out the back door.

Hey! Not without me!" K cried leaving the rest of his breakfast for the flies and grabbed his own hat, running after the redheaded blur.

* * *

It was a long day of hard sweaty work, harvesting that field of fresh hay. Of course that wasn't what K and he did all day. There were also daily chores, cleaning the barn, filling the feeders, organizing the cattle and daily reports. Thankfully the job for the day was done. One good thing about starting so early was that it also finished before dinner time. 

This meant time to unwind!

From one corner of the corral Hiro sat on the top rail of the gnarly cedar fence, boots resting on a lower rung, watching K tune the engine on the tractor. Didn't that man ever get tired? He was right up there on the big wheel, bent over the side, cranking something with a wrench. Apparently he was changing the fuel filter. Hiro had no clue about fixing tractor motors and he admired K for his knowledge. Digging out a cigarette, Hiro lit it and blew out with a relieving sigh. Today had been long and exhausting, plus it was still pretty darn hot.

"Mind if I take Maddy out for a ride before making dinner?" he asked.

"Sure," K grunted with his wrenching effort. "Almost done here, don't worry about supper; I'll make a sandwich or something."

Hiro smiled softly. He enjoyed watching K though, who had striped out of his white t-shirt, black grease smeared along his toned arms which glistened with sweat and his long ponytail twitching with every crank.

Hiro wasn't at all in a hurry for a ride.

He was also enjoying how much more calm K seemed to be since yesterday. They'd worked out a few kinks, now they could enjoy a peaceful silence together and not feel strung out.

K's entire demeanor didn't radiate so much hostility.

Maybe all K needed was for someone to get on his case, get him back in the program, kick him in the ass. If calling him a pussy was all it took, Hiro wished he had thought of it earlier. He chuckled silently to himself but then heard a clang and K hiss and inspected a finger.

"You alright?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, just tightened the nut to hard, wrench slipped. It's just a scratch, but the new filters in there now, it should run smoother," K muttered and hopped off the wheel. He dropped the wrench into a toolbox with a _crash_ and wandered over to where Hiro sat and stole his smoke with blackened fingers, puffing on it happily. "You going for that ride or what?"

Hiro looked over at K only in his jeans, his mouth felt a bit dry as he admired his frame. "I am…I'm just watching you fiddle for a bit," Hiro said and stole his cigarette back. But it was icky now and he held it out for K to take back.

K shrugged, retrieving the smoke. He leaned up against the fence next to where Hiro was stationed. He had to confess he liked that Hiro enjoyed watching him 'fiddle'. "You know, I think I'm going to separate that young bull from the others," K stated, it had been on his mind all day. "It might not be a good idea to have him in the same pen when breeding season is so close by."

"Yeah, Big Henry was picking on Kato this morning," Hiro told K.

"Kato? Oh, you named the young bull?"

Hiro nodded, "It's Japanese, although I don't use it that much anymore. The Japanese characters used for Kato written would stand for 'add' or 'increase'. That's what you want right?"

It was a cute name, K thought and decided he'd let Hiro get away with naming one of his bulls. "Yes, I suppose that is what we want," K said matter-of-factly, "I don't know anything about Japanese."

"I bet you could learn it, I could teach you?" Hiro offered.

"Me? Hmm, I dunno, maybe one day…its all Engrish to me," K joked around.

Hiro chuckled. "Well, I think I hear Maddy calling my name and I see Nanny coming this way. Damn she found me, she'll eat my pants," Hiro gruffed and hopped off the fence. "You could come with me if you want."

K watched Hiro with a tiny smile playing over his lips, "But I'm all dirty…where you going exactly?"

"Ooo dirty dirty," Hiro sang, "_I know what girls like, I know what girls want, I got it inside, it's dirty, dirty._ Ever hear that song?_"_

K roared with laughter, this guy was such a riot. "Can't say I have Hiroshi," he said calmly shaking his head, still chuckling. "Hey, you still didn't say which way you were going."

Hiro just shrugged, "I'm not telling…"

"I see," K mused.

With a playful grin Hiro wandered off without looking back. He disappeared inside the barn to get his horse.

* * *

It was obvious that Hiro wanted him to follow, but K thought he had to wash up a bit first. He didn't want to mess up his horse with motor grease and tore off to the house as Hiro took off to the barn. 

But before he got into the shower, K found himself peeking out from behind the curtain in the kitchen once more—this time with a lighter heart. He didn't feel the jealousy he once did as he watched Hiro gallop bareback out of the barn atop the large black horse. Hmm, no saddle, K smiled softly. Hiro was breaking free…losing himself, and it was lovely to watch, his hair flying behind him as he trod off toward the hilltops. What made him feel so pleased this time watching him was the fact that Hiro seemed so happy here. What ever Hiro was running from, he seemed content and free of it on this ranch.

Yesterday he'd even told him that. He liked this ranch, the animals—him. Hmm, yesterday, K thought with a huge grin.

He wasn't going to rush after Hiro, first K would let him hide and then he'd go seek. Let Hiro feel the rush first, K thought and dropped the curtain. He turned around and looked over at what Hiro called 'the beast'.

He got a wonderful idea.

* * *

Hiro rode, the wind sailing past his face blowing his white and blue-stripped short-sleeved shirt apart—showing off his white undershirt. The animal under him was so powerful. It was kind of like riding a motorcycle, but better! It was Nirvana! Nothing in his whole life could compare to this feeling of utmost freedom. Well, expect for K's kisses, he reflected and touched his lips with his fingers as they galloped over puffy green fields. Quickly he grabbed Maddy's mane with both hands again. 

"Faster Maddy, go faster!" he cried with pure indulgence.

Over the grassy fields they flew and as far away from the homestead as possible. He just let the horse run free, going in whatever direction she wished. Hiro even closed his eyes for a moment, getting a wild feeling of vertigo. Together they ran until Hiro noticed they'd come to a more rocky area. There was a large natural pond here as well, surrounded by scraggly bush and sun bleached rocks. He slowed Maddy down and sat back to enjoy the scenery. It seemed so barren, like he was some kind of eyesore amidst all this natural wonder.

The sound of Maddy's hooves crunching over the stone and gravel sounded nice and Hiro wondered where he'd wait for K. He looked around. Would he come? It didn't really matter if he did or not, he hadn't put a leash on the man. He didn't want to either. Sure yesterday he'd been naughty with him but that was because K had asked for it. Besides, a part of him just wanted to see that surprised look on K's face. And it was worth it! Hiro laughed, yup, totally worth it to see that man agape with surprise. Anyways, it wasn't like he was going to pounce on him or anything, only when K was ready.

Right now, he just wanted his company, his presence. He wanted K to _live_ a little.

And he saw it, the place he would wait, it was a hillside covered in tall grass overlooking the pond. Hiro let the horse drink before he climbed off. He would walk over to that hillside instead. He wanted to look around and picked a purple wildflower along the way. He twirled it between his fingertips as he roamed.

K had so much land it was like he kept finding new places to explore. What a wonderful place, Hiro decided and lay back on the grass. Mmm, this was peaceful; he listened to the birds, the air flowing through the grass and sniffed the wildflower. He let the sun warm his face and pulled out a blade of grass. Like some farmer he placed it between his teeth and nibbled on the sweet end.

Right next to him Maddy decided her new master was obviously feeling lazy and crouched down to rest herself in the soft grass.

Hiro noticed this, "Aww, did I tucker you out Maddy?" He reached out to pat her soft velvet nose that was bunting his head. "You're the bestest friend I ever had, you know that?" Hiro said gently, feeling an attachment he never felt before with an animal. Then he scooted over and rest back against the horse's side, close to her shoulder and front legs. Maddy didn't seem to mind and he rest his head against her.

"Think K will find us here?" Hiro yawned. "I'm so tired; this is so relaxing…maybe if I close my eyes for just a moment…" He tipped his hat over his face.

Hiro fell asleep.

* * *

"Sssh," K placed his finger to his lips to warn Maddy to be quiet. It had taken a bit of a hunt to find Hiro, but once he saw the large black dot on the hillside he knew. Although when he rode Abacus closer, he blinked when he saw Hiro sleeping against the horse. 

Some wild adventurer he was, K thought amusedly and chuckled.

But it was such a sweet picture though; Hiro looked so peaceful that it almost seemed illegal to interrupt. There he was a blade of grass hanging out of his mouth, a wildflower resting on the leg of his pants, and him snuggled in against Maddy. K couldn't believe Maddy, a horse almost to wild for his ex-wife didn't seem to mind Hiro one bit. "I guess you found yourself a friend Maddy, or perhaps it's the other way around," K told the horse softly.

The horse snorted and Hiro shifted in his sleep.

K froze.

When all seemed quiet again, he grabbed a blanket off of Abacus's saddle and laid it over the grass. Then he went back to grab a few more things. "I wonder if he'll laugh at me for this. I have been kinda sour lately, but I thought this would be nice. I haven't done this sorta thing in ages…I wanna make it up to him for being such an asshole," K told the horse.

He felt so liberated to want to give to someone again—to do things that made someone else happy. And it made him happy too, which terrified him still. But he had something to prove now, not only to Hiro but to himself. He wanted to prove he could be the kind of man he once was, strong, loving…caring; he wanted that more than anything.

He stopped what he was doing and peered over at Hiro. The man was like his savior or something. As he knelt there watching, Hiro opened his eyes and blinked at him sleepily. But before K looked away he caught Hiro smiling at him.

"K?" Hiro murmured and sat up, he yawned, "You came..."

"Did you have doubts?" asked K turning back.

Hiro shook his head 'no' and noticed the blanket and various containers of food, a few bottles of beer. He huffed with surprise, humongous surprise! "I…I don't know what to say?" Hiro said exasperated, looking back at K.

"It's silly huh?" K said with a gruff, looking away uncomfortably.

"Silly?" Hiro matched, "No…I think it's wicked. I never had a picnic before, unless you count eating from the back of a band van. What did you make us?"

K looked suddenly relieved. "Sandwiches and your favourite, macaroni and cheese," K managed with a soft chuckle. "I didn't have wine or anything fancy, so I brought beer," he added.

"You even added a little milk and parmesan to the Mac and Cheese??" Hiro wondered if K knew him that well or not.

"Yup…there are even sliced tomatoes in the turkey sandwiches," the blonde confirmed.

Hiro widened his eyes, "You went all out. I'm impressed." His stomach growled on queue.

"Shall we?" K asked, waving at the goods.

Hiro fixed his hat and crawled over, finding a spot on the plaid blanket and dug in. He beamed at K and noticed he was all clean, his hair wispy from being blown dry in the wind. "It wasn't too hard to find me was it?" Hiro questioned quietly, feeling less spunky after his nap.

K swallowed a mouthful of sandwich, "I had a good ride before I found you let's put it that way."

The redhead looked humbled.

"Have a good sleep?" K wondered drolly.

Hiro blushed lightly, "One of the best in a long time. I swear it's all this mountain air."

K only smirked at him. "So, you were in a band?" he questioned, Hiro had yet to disclose things about his past. He was curious.

Hiro halted his fork midway, a few macaroni's falling back into the dish. "The Blackout's, I played lead guitar with them for a few years and before that with a band called Fix My Head, played rhythm for them…those guys sucked," Hiro explained heatedly before finishing what was on his fork.

"And…what happened? Why aren't you with them still? The Blackout's," K wondered cracking open a bottle of beer. He handed it to Hiro.

Hiro took the bottle and gave K an odd look; he'd never asked so much stuff. But it wasn't like he was hiding anything, and maybe it was time he let K know more about himself. "I dunno, we all lived together, or well, I paid the rent most of the time and they just hung out there most of the time. I guess I got sick of it, always being everyone's best friend…I felt used, I had a second job just to finance myself. That's where I met…" Hiro bit his top lip and frowned, his face hardened, "…I met Marcus."

K waited anxiously for Hiro to continue.

"I loved him and he cheated on me with my best girl friend who also lived with us. Roommate, nothing else," he confirmed and took a swig of beer, blinking back hot tears that burned around his eyes suddenly. "Heh, I told you, my past is crap…you don't wanna hear this…"

He had no idea; K held his breath as Hiro tried to hold back hurtful tears. He felt tightness in his chest just watching him. "And what did you do?" he asked softly, surprised by this turn of events.

Hiro looked up at K suddenly at the concerned sound of his voice. He really did want to listen. For some reason he wanted to tell K everything! That surprised him because he'd learned to bottle stuff up inside, not bother everyone with his problems. He'd never really talked about this with anyone before, he just ignored it, and he'd run away…

A tear leaked out of the corner of Hiro's eye, "I left…I got on a bus and I didn't care where I ended up. That's how I got here. My band was destroying themselves and my life…it just had no more meaning…"

He began to cry.

"Man…I…I thought this didn't hurt anymore!" Hiro hollered and put his food down. He turned away from K and buried his face in his hands, gently weeping. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed, the pain that needed to come out. And here he'd thought he was so tough calling K a pussy. "I've ruined everything…" he croaked.

A hand touched his shoulder, and then another began to rub over his back, his hair. Hiro cried relentlessly.

"You didn't ruin anything Hiro," K said to him gently.

Hiro sniffled, "But you don't understand. I've been no good to anybody! Even my parents disowned me because I refused to become a doctor. Nakano's aren't musicians! That's what my father said to me…"

K opened his mouth to speak but he didn't know what to say. He just ran his hand over the soft red hair of a young man that seemed to harbor much pain, pain that he'd hidden so well. Now he felt terrible for being such an emotional bastard, Hiro was human too.

"I just wanted to be my own person, so I left Japan when I was eighteen and came to this country. But as much as I try to forget, I can't," Hiro explained shakily, and then abruptly he turned and clung onto K, knocking the cowboy hat off.

K wrapped his arms around him tentatively and watched as Hiro wiped at his eyes. He held him firmly and said, "Of course you can't forget, why should you forget?"

Just then Hiro looked up at K, "Just like you won't forget either."

K glanced away guiltily, "No, I guess I haven't, but then you came here and I…I want to try and live with it. I don't know what you're doing to me. But sometimes Hiro, you just have to cry."

Hearing K say something like that made Hiro feel like crying harder in a mix of happy and sad tears. So he did, he let it all burst out of him until he couldn't cry anymore. When he finished, he looked up at K with a red nose and puffy red eyes, "I'm sorry about this. You must think I'm such a baby."

"I wasn't thinking that at all Hiroshi," K offered soothingly, "I was thinking that you are so much stronger than I am, dealing with all that in your life and still you live on. Makes me wonder what I've been doing with myself all this time." K rubbed a hand over Hiro's arm, pulling him closer, "I'm sorry that I made you relive all that, sorry I asked so many questions."

"No, you're the first person I ever really wanted to tell all this to. I never even told Marcus about my family before...but, I wanted to tell you," Hiro said quietly. "Thank you for listening to me."

He was touched; K planted a kiss on the top of Hiro's head. "Anytime," he said.

Hiro smiled softly then, holding onto K contently now, he felt like such a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Do you still love him?"

Hiro stiffened a little at the question. "No, because I'm madly love somebody else," he stated with a sneaky grin.

"Oh?" K wondered, his heart thumping extra fast.

"Yeah, I'm in love with Maddy," Hiro exclaimed goofily, he searched out K's eyes with his own. "You know K, thank you for letting me work here; live here…you have no idea how grateful I am."

K chuckled at Hiro's answer, but inside he secretly wondered if Hiro would ever love him. "Anytime," he repeated merrily. "Feeling better now?"

Hiro nodded and released himself from K.

Only K grabbed him back, "Not so fast," he insisted, "I kind of like this."

Hehe, Hiro resumed holding K, his cheek resting against a damp part of K's shirt. "I got you all wet," he said.

"It'll dry," K assured. "How about I make a fire here, I'll go find some wood and we can stay out here and watch the sun set?"

There would be nothing better, Hiro thought. "I'll help you," he started but added, "But, that would mean you'd have to let me go."

K squeezed Hiro against him, "Well, I'm in no rush."

It was wonderful to see K being so caring, to feel him take control this way, Hiro decided. "I never want this to change," he whispered, "I want it to be like this forever."

'Me too', K thought to himself unable to say something like that out loud just yet. Instead he tipped Hiro's chin up and placed a soft kiss to his lips. And Hiro responded, kissing him back pressing against his lips, releasing a content sigh. K wanted to kiss all the hurt from Hiro's life if he could, because he knew better than anyone how life could be so cruel. He kissed over Hiro's face murmuring, "This ranch…I…I want you to think of it as your home…I won't ever let you feel like you're 'no good' here."

That was a promise from now on.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter had to be done. Poor Hiro, he's not as carefree as K thought he was, how humbling. As much as I love smut I LOVE fluff! Also I realize FF took the dashes out of my gunandguitar LJ comm. SO I put a link to the place in my profile, come all ye Kiro fans! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon, the next chapter K and Hiro go to the bar! Yeehaw LOL! 

OH! If anyone wants to hear that Dirty Dirty song by Die Trying that Hiro was singing XD. Go to Youtube and type in the search Die Trying Dirty Dirty and the first vid has this song. It's silly lol! Ignore the video if you want lol, but at least you can hear the song!

**Reviewers**:

**geka0taitsume0taikaiyou**: Perhaps it is a bit fast, but this is how I'm doing this fic. Thank you for the hotness comment! Always glad to know how people feel about that. I don't think the next few chapters will go that fast, the next time jump isn't until chapter 12 me thinks.

**Sailorlight22**: FWEE! -snugs you- Oh I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter! HAHA! no way! Chuck as Jesus that could have been VERY interesting! I have that movie but still have to watch it XD But HA I get the joke, too funny! And you shouldn't restrain your pervyness, we're all pervs there XD! Come add your Kiro wishes hun, I'm totally thinking about that Professor K one ..hot eh?

**Sangokagome**: -hugs back- Yes a little smut never hurt anyone lol! Things will be tame until chapter 9, hence an entire chapter of smut XD I'd post the whole damn story...but it's not finished yet, working on the last chapter I think, second last maybe. Thanks hun for your comments! I would like a croissant too!

**aoh**: YAY! I'm very happy you liked that hun! They needed to work out those 'kinks' like I mentioned in this chapter lmao! Now they can bond a little and stop being bull-headed XD Yes it'll be fun to post up barsinging Hiro, on top of many other types of Hiro in that chapter XD Wee! your comments make my day!

**animefreak03**: AHhh! Yes now I see what you meant with the 'manly' comment! Oh yea that makes a lot of sense, I hope I pulled it off reasonably later on. I guess we'll see eh? Yeah I knew this bi guy once that would take it uke but preferred women XD Um yeah lol! See, perhaps you're right! Anyways, I love all the help I can get, sometimes just a simple suggestion can make all the difference. Thanks hun!

**Pyjamas:** Teehee, drooling over K, that's cute! Nothing is more awesome than when someone else can swoon along with me over a story...especially a smut chapter lol! Thank you so much! And yes the pron war lol -winks- It will be interesting that's for sure.

**MsBushido:** OH thank you! Oh I'm sure your own stories rawk! I mean, I dunno, but everyone puts so much pressure on what is a good and bac fic. Personally we should thank anyone that takes the time to share something (no matter how big or small) they made based on one of their fav fandoms. Some might not be as good, while others seem awesome...everyone is different, we should have respect. My stuff is FULL of grammatical errors and if the perfection snobs came after me...I'd be toast LOL! XD Ohh I could rant but I won't lol! I just HATE people that think they are better than everyone else in these fanfiction communities, for me I just write cause I like it XD. OK, Before I open a can of worms I will leave you with a big -hug-

**Silvea:** Hehe I guess your fuzzy induced thought was answered? I guess this chapter was kind of fluffly or emo lol. I get fangirly over K working on that tractor...man I'm such a tool lol! Ohhh you're right, besides Hiro who is sort of minimal in his spectrum, Ryuichi is endless! In my stories I always make Ryu the 'see'er' or the guy that speaks the truth...even if everyone around him thinks it's nonsense. HAHA Ryu rawks!

**GreenEyedFloozy-BackInBusiness:** Your comment is one of the best comments ever! It's more than best, it's best squared! XD Thank you hunnie!

**suvaki:** YAY! Thank you hun! I dunno about adding all those new other problems to the story. Sometimes I feel like it can bring overkill to a fic and then it loses what made it special. Although, I have done that in fics, continued things on and on, but only when I felt like it worked. Your idea's are wonderful though! And I had thought of those things too, but I have the ending in mind. Trust me, I wish sometimes I could continue a story forever because I love them so much! LOL.

**Pumpkin Head Jones:** Hehe! An eating disorder from smut overdose LOL! So funny! Fweee! Thanks girl for that comment!

**kayakun:** Muchly appreciated! Thanks! OOH! You read my other fic! Squeee! Sometimes I'm not sure where that idea came from LOL! But it was so much fun to write something like that. Aww, thanks for taking the time to try that story out. It means a lot and the wonderful things you said in your review. I'm touched.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hiro stuck his head out the window, "Come on K hurry it up!" He put on his seatbelt and watched K holding his hat as he ran out of the house and over to the truck.

"You're one of _those_ people aren't you?" Hiro inquired solemnly.

K looked peculiarly at Hiro as he got in on the passenger side. "What 'people'?" K wondered as he settled in.

"You know, one of those people that have to make sure the stove is off and all that stuff before leaving the house," Hiro said as seriously as he could even though he kidded.

"I always thought you were a smartass," K muttered and eyed the wheel. "Hey, why are you driving? I want to drive," he complained.

"Tough," said Hiro and smiled evilly at K.

"Fine be that way, but I get to choose the radio station," K concluded and reached over to switch on some classic rock.

Led Zeppelin's _Houses of the Holy_ filled the air.

For sure Hiro thought it was going to be country, how wrong was he? He glanced over at K as he pulled onto the main road, "We got that field done pretty quickly, eh? I can't wait for breeding season, how can you tell when it's time to put the bulls with the cows? The vet seemed pretty happy yesterday, said we might want to consider artificial insemination, do you agree with that?"

K was gazing out the window, a faraway look over his face.

"K?"

The blonde swung his head around, "Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking. What were you asking?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Hiro offered easily. He wondered if K was edgy going out in public with him. This was their first time, even if it was just for lumber and paint. K was acting very nonchalant about it, but maybe underneath he was nervous. "I can turn us around you know…if you really want?" Hiro assured.

There was a long pause.

"No way," K said with finality and determination.

Good man, Hiro thought. He respected K a lot more with that answer. "Hey, nice glasses, are they Ray Bans?" Hiro asked as he slid on a pair of K's sunglasses he'd found on the visor. He flashed a grin at him.

K shook his head, but Hiro's joking made him smile.

* * *

The first place they stopped was at the hardware store, where they got paint for the house. Hiro thought he'd spotted a few odd glances, but nobody said a word. He could tell K calmed a bit more as they loaded the back of the truck with the paint. It was a quick trip, since K assured they didn't need brushes, pans or any other painting equipment, because he had an air compressor and a paint sprayer. 

Next, they headed off to the lumber yard.

It was a big fenced in yard, piles of board, two by fours, of every kind of wood imaginable. The smell of sap and freshly sawed wood was strong and pungent in the air when they got out of the truck. Immediately a huge Rottweiler chained up by the office, began to bark at their presence.

"Quiet TJ!' a man hollered at the dog. "Claude?! Holy shit is that you?" they asked.

Hiro looked in the direction of a man in his late thirties, his dark pants dusty with sawdust. He had a full head of short dark hair and a plump tummy under his blue flannel work shirt.

K tipped his hat.

"Well I'll be darned. Fancy seeing _you_ out here," said the man as he came over to them and held out a hand.

K crossed his arms, avoiding the man's handshake. Instead Hiro took it with a smile and pumped it friendly like.

The man blinked at Hiro, looking confused and a bit uncomfortable.

"Aww, you're not mad at me now are you Claude? Trust me buddy I always thought you was mistreated unfairly. Man, we were friends once, but you've gone and hid yourself on that fancy ranch of yours," he said.

"It's not so fancy anymore Jared," K muttered, glancing at Hiro oddly for shaking the man's hand that way.

Jared looked down at the ground, "Yeah, I've heard…but you got your reasons I imagine. Still, I hear the beef that comes off your ranch is still triple A prime, some of the best in town. So you must be doing something right," he offered and chuckled.

Hiro watched the two men.

K smiled faintly at this news. "Thanks Jared, a small ranch can be just as good as a big one. I like it better this way, I can pay more attention to the cattle and they get the better treatment."

"Sounds good to me, bet you don't have the government breathing down your neck like those big time cattle ranches. You know, with all that spongiform enctal…encipa…err, Mad Cow business," Jared said.

"Bovine spongiform encephalopathy," K corrected calmly. "That's what people get when they feed their stock the stuff from other animals not fit for human consumption. But, don't think the inspectors can't still find reasons to shut me down…bastards," K added tenaciously.

Jared laughed. "You got that right buddy! They're always breathing down my neck. The lumber business sits on pins and needles every year, fucking environmentalists. But enough of this talk, what are you here for? It's been year's buddy, not since the time you built that back deck on your house," he said.

"Well, I'm fixing the front porch; the boards are old and starting to break. I thought I'd go with cedar this time," K told the man, starting to relax a little. He was surprised to hear the man talk so nicely to him.

"I like it already!" exclaimed Jared. "Say, who's your friend?" The man looked at Hiro, Are you a country boy?" he asked skeptically of the redhead.

"He _is_ now," K told the man proudly, "This is Hiroshi Nakano; he's been working for me for about a month now."

Hiro couldn't have felt any more gratified than he did at that very moment. "Nice to meet you Jared," he said.

"Likewise," Jared replied.

Jared told them to follow him and K gave the man the dimensions of their project. In no time a load of wood was ordered and Jared told them it'd be delivered tomorrow.

Jared walked them back to their truck. "Say, Claude. Why don't you come by Trails and Tails later on? You know, there are some folks that would love to see you."

K started to shake his head 'no' but Jared held up his hand.

"Now look, not everyone looks badly on yer. If it had been any one of those guys they'd have done the same thing. Women are evil buddy...they can make a grown man weep or they can make us the happiest bunch of suckers you ever met." Jared chuckled and leaned over the passenger window of the truck and muttered, "Fuck the rest of them, come out and let's have a beer, catch up on old times. Bring the new guy."

Hiro held his breath and the key to the ignition.

The long pause felt like an eternity as K contemplated this. He looked over at Hiro, then back at Jared. He nodded, "Alright."

There was an audible sigh from both Jared and Hiro.

"Sweet!" cried Jared as he headed back to his office. Half way there he turned around to say, "I'll see you guys later on then. Can't be working all the damn time…a man needs to get out and play. Wear your chaps' boys, its bull riding night tonight!"

"Bull riding night?" Hiro inquired curiously before he started the engine.

"Don't ask," K sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "Just go."

Hiro was very happy that K had come out today after all. Not only did he meet an old friend; he was already being invited places. This is just what K needs, Hiro considered as he drove off.

* * *

At the house, after a quick bite to eat, Hiro came down to kitchen and wondered out loud, "So how come you let Jared call you Claude, why didn't you threaten to shoot off his 'left' nut?" 

K was buttoning up a corn blue coloured shirt with a hairbrush stuffed in his left black jean pocket, he laughed. "How do you know I wasn't thinking about it?"

Hiro scoffed and came around behind K, smoothing his hands under the shirt, running his hands over warm skin before K could finish buttoning it. He loved touching K here and pressed up behind him.

K's hands stopped mid button, body tingling, "You sure you want to go to that bar?"

"Are you trying to get out of it?" Hiro quizzed. "_Oh yeah…_I want to see you in a pair of chaps, you don't wear them often enough," Hiro purred from behind, stealing the brush out of K's pocket. He took a step back and reached up to brush the knots out of K's freshly washed hair. "I like what they do to your butt," he added devilishly.

A small chuckle erupted from K, he was glad to see Hiro was back to his normal self after yesterday. "No, I'm not trying to get out of it. And sorry to burst your bubble, but there's NO way in hell I'm wearing chaps to the bar. You can borrow a pair that I bought that were to short for me if you want; I don't plan to ride no bulls tonight. They're adjustable so they'll fit snugly to your pants. I hate the big loose kind, those are for rodeo clowns."

"I've never been to a rodeo before," Hiro murmured, saddened with K's hard resolution. Still, he gently pulled the brush through K's blonde mane.

Mmm, that felt nice, K thought and continued to close his shirt. "Rodeo's are fun but they're dangerous. Anyways, the guys at the bar just like playing the part. It's not a real bull you know, it's mechanical," K informed Hiro.

A part of him was sort of disappointed, he was hoping for a real bull. "Really?" Hiro asked ruefully.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it," K warned him, "It's not as easy as you think; some of those guys take it very seriously."

Hiro thought about it. "Are there guys around here in the rodeo?" he wondered.

"A few yeah, comes with the territory," K offered with a snort. "You should get ready, we'll be leaving soon." He turned around and took the brush from Hiro, bending down and taking Hiro's mouth with his own tenderly.

The redhead wrapped his arms around the blonde, his body drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Smiling after a few sensual moments, Hiro drew his lips away. "I won't take long."

* * *

Trails and Tails was not a very large place, Hiro noticed when they pulled up to the lot and parked the truck. It was off the main road in town, just a few blocks from that truck stop where the Greyhound bus stopped. It stood alone in a gravel lot, the building having no windows and only the neon sign with the establishment's name lit up on a post outside. It had real cowboy'ish charm, the kind that he'd only seen in movies, with its wood frame and house look. And even though it was dark, it wasn't quiet. Music and voices thumped from the inside. 

K shut off the engine and took such a deep breath that it made Hiro look over with concern. "Let's get this show on the road," K said in a surly manner and got out.

Hiro followed straightening his brown leather chaps, he felt like a real cowboy! They fit snugly against his blue jeans, which he wore a crisp white button up collared shirt. It was too bad he couldn't talk K into wearing his, they were kind of cool and he looked good in them. Still, his eyes were gratefully glued to K's butt as he followed him up the front steps. They entered the smoke filled room, the swinging beat of fast country music blasting loudly against their ears. Hiro smiled over the din of voices, all chattering away as waitresses in black skirts and white blouses ran about with trays of beer.

A few heads peered curiously at the door.

Over at the end of the bar was a stage, Hiro realized the music was coming from some live local band. On the left side was the big sectioned off area where lo and behold, stood the mechanical bull. A group of people were cheering as someone rode it, surprisingly a lot of women were watching. Hiro focused on it for a moment fascinated, but the rider didn't last long as he was violently thrown from the ride.

Haha! This place was great!

He glanced with pleasure at K who he noticed seemed super tense. Oh, he was forgetting how hard this must be for K. Hiro touched his arm urging them over to the bar. But K didn't budge yet, Hiro scanned the room. He now took notice of some people that had stopped talking and was staring over at them enigmatically. A couple of heads moved in close to each other, as if to gossip, a few fingers pointed in their direction.

With steely face, K made his way to the bar.

Hiro tipped his black hat at them and followed.

"Two Moosehead," K droned at the bartender who did a double take. K took a seat on a bar stool.

The bartender awarded K with an indulgent glance. "Look, Claude…I don't know what brought you here but I don't want no trouble in my bar," said the older bartender whom was also the owner of Trails and Tails.

"Have I ever given you trouble here Pat?" K asked harmlessly.

Just then three large and burly looking farmers walked over and stood around them, arms crossed. Rolling his eyes, K stood up calmly and faced them; he wore defiance on his face like a mask. "Can I help you?" K asked.

"I think you've caused plenty trouble around here before Claude, or did you forget the time you shoved a gun down Steven's throat for drinkin' your beer?" said one of the men.

"Like I said then, and I'll say it again now, you don't go touchin' a man's beer," K said boldly.

The three scoffed and looked at each other.

From a table behind the farmers, someone muttered quietly, "That's Crazy Winchester."

Hiro, who was holding his breath up until now, suddenly lost it! He heard that moniker and it made him see red! Pushing through the three large men, the redhead grabbed a young man up off his seat, holding him by the scruff. He sprung back his arm, hand balled into a fist that was ready to strike. "Why don't you say that to his face?!" Hiro demanded hotly.

The group with the younger man all stood up now, looking menacingly at Hiro. But Hiro kept his stand.

The music died.

The bar grew silent.

"Who is _this_ guy?! Winchester is he with you?" one of the three farmers cried.

K patted Hiro on the shoulder, "It's not worth it. I didn't come here to cause trouble or pick fights. No matter they can call me whatever they want," K said indifferently, turning his back on the men, he took a seat again and sipped his beer.

The three farmers seemed unsure; they expected a bigger fuss from K.

Begrudgingly, Hiro let the guy go. Man, people like that pissed him off so much! He went back to the bar, standing behind K with a don't-fuck-with-me look on his face. Even if K didn't want to fight, he would watch his back at least.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on here?" broke in a familiar voice.

It was Jared.

The lumberyard man looked at everyone incredulously. "I _asked_ Claude to come down and join us tonight…so why don't you just back off. Damn, get a grip." He chuckled as if everyone was stupid and slapped a hand on K's back, "Glad to see you could make it buddy!" He nodded at Hiro.

The group with the mouthy young man all sat. But the first three weren't ready to drop it. "What if he starts shootin' up the place?!" complained one of them ignorantly.

K smiled evilly and turned around on the man that spoke. "How about you start runnin' and I'll practice my aim?"

Hiro stood wide-eyed and took his seat at the bar again.

"No one is gonna be shootin' anybody," Jared assured, standing between the threatening men and K. "Can't you guys just put yourself in his shoes…come on; those news folk had it coming!"

Murmurs started throughout the crowd, but they turned into gasps and many ducked as Pat the bartender pulled out a shotgun and hollered, "Y'all need to sit down and shut up! The man's done his time!" Then he pointed the gun at the band, "Start playin', I'm not paying you to stand there and gawk!"

Slowly everyone went back to their places and music filled the room again.

K admired Pat and told him, "A man after my own heart. Thanks."

Pat eyed K sternly. "Just don't you be going around causing trouble Claude and I'll let you stay," warned the owner. But he smiled, "It's good to see you back, it's been too long. Like the changes I made to the place?"

K glanced around the room; he didn't see any changes at all. Pat still had all those framed pictures of country singers and famed rodeo champs on the walls, the round bar tables and heavy wooden chairs where the same, the rail tie beamed ceiling still cluttered with old fishing rods didn't change. There was even the lucky horseshoe above the entrance. "Um…it's great, yeah—real nice," he said as convincingly as possible.

Pat just grinned.

Hiro sighed with relief, seemed the bartender knew _just_ how to deal with these kinds of things. He swallowed hard though, that shotgun even made him jump. It would seem they survived their initiation, the tense moment was over and K passed the test.

"_Damn_, I thought there was going to be a brawl," Jared muttered worriedly and sipped from his pint of Guinness. "I'm sorry Claude, I had no idea they were gonna come down on you that hard."

K shrugged, feeling some tension leaving him. "They're just surprised is all," he replied.

Jared looked over at Hiro, "And _you_, you're no better than Claude was back in the day…starting fights, tsk."

K looked over at the redhead, if he could hug Hiro right now he would. Instead he gave him a brilliant smile and mused, "I think this town is doing something to him Jared." K patted Hiro on the back.

Hiro waved his hand modestly as the two men looked over at him. "I'm no fighter, but what that man said was just not right."

"Whatta nice guy," Jared offered with a chuckle, "Hang onto that one Claude."

K gave Hiro a secret wink.

Hiro grinned looking away to hide a blush and sipped his beer.

At least an hour past before the crowd began to accept the fact that K wasn't going anywhere. Soon the side glances stopped. It would seem the word got spread that K appeared to be back to his regular self and that there was no threat amongst them.

The crowd even began to get more rowdy but in a good way, from joking too hard and drinking too much. Hiro knew he was getting happy right along with them! He did notice though, that K wasn't drinking as much and at some point had stolen the truck keys from him.

Wooo! That was fine, that meant he could drink all the beer he wanted!

A few people actually came over to talk to K, their curiosity getting the better of them. They talked about ranching mostly. It pleased Hiro to no end, _plus_, he could even talk the biz with them! It was a great moment in his life. But soon that got a bit boring and he turned to watch the band play. He was watching the guitarist, feeling a moment of nostalgia. The man was ok but he knew he was better.

Compelled, Hiro hopped off his seat and headed for the stage, feeling an ephemeral yearning to perform.

"I'm sorry Pete but I'm not interested in buying your tractor, maybe some other…" K trailed off as he noticed Hiro walking away.

"Where's he going?" asked Jared, nodding after Hiro.

K said nothing and leaned back against the bar as Hiro talked to the band when they'd finished a song. He grinned when Hiro strapped the guitarist's electric five-string guitar around his shoulder and got on the stage.

Hiro gave K a small wave.

K gave a short wave back, listening as one of the band members stepped up to the mic.

"Seems we have some talent in the audience tonight, and he wants to play you a song. Sit back and listen or grab your girl and get up here on the dance floor," announced the singer of the band. "Please give it up for Hiroshi Nakano!"

People clapped cautiously, unsure as this newcomer stepped up to the mic. Hiro knew the song he wanted to sing. "This one is called _Wild Horses_ by Natasha Bedingfield, it's a slow song I heard on the radio a little while ago, it's for all you lovers out there," Hiro spoke tenuously to the room. He took a moment to ready himself, his eyes found K's across the room, he said, "This is my life in a song before I found my true home…I hope you enjoy it."

He began to strum the soulful tune; he closed his eyes and began to sing…

_I feel these four walls closing in  
Face up against the glass  
I'm looking out, hmmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
It's greener pastures I'm thinking about  
Hmm, wide open spaces far away_

_All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but not feel scared…_

K listened as Hiro's voice carried softly over the crowd that became hushed to listen to the most sincere lyrics of the night. The words spoke of pure, untouched beauty inside one's heart. It seemed to come straight from Hiro's heart. His eyes were frozen on Hiro as he sang. One thing was for sure Hiro didn't look like no city boy now. He was watching so intently he barely noticed as a few people got up to dance slowly with their partner.

_Ooh, wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses, oh…_

It had to be the most beautiful song K ever heard. The words gave him that captivated shiver feeling…Hiro was singing about himself, his life. Had he run far enough away? Away from all the things that he felt had held him back? His life before he found home, K was so touched. Everything that Hiro cried about the other day came flooding back, but now he was singing about it. It was so beautiful.

K knew at that moment he'd fallen in love...

Hiro opened his eyes and sang the last chorus of the song. When it finished the room was dead silent. Everyone stared up at him, the moment was nerve wracking, and he wondered if everyone hated it.

Applause broke out.

Hiro let out a breath of relief and grinned from ear to ear now. The crowd in the bar asked for more, but Hiro held up a hand, he spoke into the mic, "I do believe this great band wishes to continue for you. Besides, I can only sing slow stuff, and I think it's time these guys rocked the house! Thank you for listening, but, what I really want to do is ride that bull! Just let me finish my beer first!"

Whoops, cheers and laughter came from the crowd then.

As Hiro began to take the guitar off and hand it back to its original owner, he suggested a classic country bar song to them—something to get the crowd back in high spirits again. He hopped off the stage and walked away as the band started _Friends in Low Places_ by Garth Brooks. The crowd began cheering but he felt eyes follow him all the way back to the bar.

Hiro downed what he had left in his bottle, a smirk playing over his lips.

K was watching him intently.

That shiver ran up his spine, he always knew when K was watching him in that special way. Hiro blushed and looked over. "Did I sound alright?" he wondered.

"Hiro…" K started breathlessly, "That was the most amazing thing…I had no idea."

Hiro looked shyly away; he was never good at taking compliments well. "I'm glad you liked it. That song means a lot," he leaned over so only K could hear, "Kind of makes me think of you and me."

K was speechless.

Hiro added, "I'm not really a singer though but I felt like doing it. Now I want to try out that bull."

"So, you're really gonna ride that bull, huh? You know, there is something about that I should tell you. It's stupid but there are rules about that bull in a bar. Although, not everyone abides by them, if they did there'd be a lot of dead people around here." K rambled and laughed but stopped when he realized he was the only one laughing, that he'd been talking to himself!

When K looked he saw that Hiro was already headed for the damn bull.

Jared and a few others began to chuckle at Hiro's eagerness.

"I wonder if he will get lucky tonight?" asked Jared, the guys around them nudged each other knowingly.

K growled and shoved past them.

* * *

Hiro was watching a young guy on the bull, concentrating on his movements so that maybe he could try and stay up there for a few seconds. He scoffed, K was right this thing looked harder than it seemed. At that moment he felt a hand placed on his shoulder and thought it was K. Only the voice of a woman whispered promiscuously in his ear. 

"You know when you ride that bull, where ever you land, the person you're facing gets to take you home for the night," she whispered salaciously.

Surprised, Hiro faced the woman. She was a knockout! Hiro looked over long waves of dark brown hair, green eyes and a body clad in tight jeans and a black halter top. He gulped. "W-what do you mean?" he forced himself to say, eyes darting around nervously.

She smiled innocently as her hand rove dangerously over Hiro's butt. "These chaps look delicious on you, plus, you can sing _and_ play a guitar. I never knew it could all come in one tight little package," she murmured smoothly. "You see that man, the one on the bull? Watch where he falls—"

"—you know that most often where they fall is intentional Lisa," K charged and offered sarcastically behind them.

Hiro and Lisa turned to face the tall blonde. Was it him or did K sound petulant, Hiro wondered. He shot a look at the woman and then back at K's blue eyes.

"Oh, Claude," the woman said a little surprised. "Fancy seeing you here, what has it been three or four years? Are you getting on the bull tonight too?" She gave Hiro a cute little smile and looked back at K again.

K ignored most of her comments. "No, I came to watch my ranch hand. Give him a few pointers so he doesn't break his damn neck," K muttered.

The woman moved away from Hiro. "I see, is this your first time Hiroshi?" she asked.

Hiro nodded dumbly.

"Oh, this is even more fun," Lisa claimed with a lazy smile. "Well Claude, let him know that he can fall my way anytime he likes," she assured blowing Hiro a kiss and wandered off.

Hiro blushed harder now and glanced at K.

K brushed off his jealous feeling and scoffed. "You stay away from that woman," K warned hotly and added, "Before you _ran_ off I was _trying_ to tell you about this Hiro. It's an unspoken game that people play with this bull. It's true a lot of guys get lucky on bull riding night." K noticed Hiro was still blushing. He rolled his eyes and scoffed again.

Oh, was K jealous? It amused him and somehow made him feel a bit special. "That's a pretty risky game, but I don't plan on going home with anyone but you tonight," Hiro told him seriously, "Now or ever."

K felt his stomach twist, Hiro saw right through him.

"Now give me some tips so I don't make an ass of myself on this bull," Hiro insisted and listened as K gave him a few pointers. A few moments later he was climbing up on the mechanical bull; hand gripped just how K told him, one arm up in the air for balance. He tried not to stiffen, which was apparently a no-no, he let his body relax and watched K who was right up front.

Cheers and whistles came from all around.

"Hold on tightly now!" Jared called from the audience.

There was no warning as Hiro got ride of his life! If he thought Maddy was ruthless, this was insanity! The bull rocked him around like a rag doll; his hat flew off, everything whirled around in a fray. His teeth chattered. It felt like he'd just sat down when he was tossed, landing with a hard _thump_ into a pit of sawdust.

Argh!

Hiro groaned and he spit out some woodchips. The wind had been knocked out of him; he pushed himself to his knees, waiting until his breath came back. He chuckled a little with embarrassment but the onlookers clapped for him. Hiro tried to smile and looked up and saw K.

It dawned on him…as well with the rest of the bar. They all broke out in raucous laughter.

He'd landed in front of K!

They simply stared at each other.

"HAHA! I guess Hiro's not getting lucky tonight!" Jared roared with hilarity and clapped K on the back.

Hiro and K both blushed.

* * *

**A/N:** A little country bar action lol! Actually that song Wild Horses didn't inspire me to name this story after it. Actually I found this song after I started this fic AND when I heard it, I heard Hiro singing it. I knew I just had to find a way to add it to this story. If you want to hear it, you can on Youtube. Now as for that bull. Believe it or not but I actually heard these sort of things go on in some bars with the mechanical bull just out of town where it's all country lol! Err...my ex, he sort of went cowboy and told me this himself XD! People getting lucky with people from where they land off the bull LOL! I HAD to add that to this fic! Anyways, as much as the entire bar thinks K and Hiro aren't getting lucky...I'm sure you know what the next chapter entails? Hehe a lemon! A whole chapter lemon. 

**Reviews:** Still you guys make my day! The story is ending up longer than I originally thought but I finally have an ending in mind! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this fic -hugz- Thanks to **Greeneyed Floozy BackinBusiness**, **Jyra**, **Sailorlight22** (Your Chuck jokes kill me! LOL!), **Sangokagome** (hehe, perhaps later on Hiro will get to tell off Marcus -winks-), **teary-eyedgodess**, **geka0taitsume0taikaiyou**, **animefreak03**, **Pyjamas**, **Silvea **(w00t! I'm glad we both fangirled over that!), **Mio32**, **Charlie**, **aoh **(Oh trust me after this the sleeping arrangements will change indefinitely -grin-), **Hikari Manganji** (YAY for Maddy! Innuendos? LOL, really? There could be some I put there intentionally, but I'm not sure XD Not to worry I have a pervy fangirly mind too. Maybe the innuendos got there subconsciously LOL! I bet it's that Hiro dreaming about riding Maddy one more time eh? XD!! I promise when I wrote that it was meant innocently...never realized how it sounded until after -sweatdrop-), **Nattle the Nettle** (-luvs on-! Aww I understand exactly what you're trying to say. Well, here's another chapter hun)

Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Are you sure you didn't break anything riding that bull Hiro?" K wondered worriedly when the night was over and they left Trails and Tails, boots crunching over gravel.

"No, but I think I have a few wicked bruises forming somewhere," Hiro groaned as he got into the truck. When K got in the driver's side and started the vehicle, Hiro blasted, "Man, that was SO cool though, huh?! I have to try that again!"

K shook his head, yet he was amused.

"Aww, come on, I stayed up there for four whole seconds! They told me that I was half way there, I did good. Is it really eight seconds, wow, those bulls really can move then," Hiro rambled on excited.

K turned the truck onto the road and laughed genuinely, "Yes Hiro, you did good."

Hiro flashed K a winning smile.

"Come here," K petitioned softly, patting the spot next to him on the bench seat, his eyes never leaving the road.

Scooting over, Hiro settled in beside K and felt his arm wrap around his shoulders. He made a content sound and took off his hat, setting it on the seat next to him. Hiro rest his head on K. Mmm, he inhaled the cologne that K was wearing tonight and watched the high beams cut through the blanket of darkness on the lonely country road.

K's fingers played idly with tendrils of red hair as he drove one-handed. "You were really amazing tonight Hiro."

Hiro lifted his head to look at K then. "No way, _you_ were the one that was really amazing. I mean, you faced your demons…I'm proud of you."

Scoffing, K said nothing.

Resting his head back down, Hiro added mischievously, "You got jealous over that girl that was hitting on me."

K could feel Hiro grinning against his shoulder, again he said nothing.

"I'm not that kind of guy you know?" Hiro whispered.

K squeezed Hiro closer to him. "Trust me, I figured that out the other day when you were yelling at me," he confirmed with a chuckle.

Hiro let out a puff of air.

"I'll get over it," K offered lightly. "Anyways, after tonight I bet all the women in town will be after you."

A blush grew on Hiro's face. "But I don't _want_ anybody else, Claude," Hiro insisted sweetly and dared his name.

"Hiro…"

The redhead snuggled into the blonde. K was being so sweet and possessive, that, it kind of made his blood rush. Gently, he let one hand glide over K's shirt front, softly touching him as the material smoothed under his fingers. "It's hard to believe you are the same man sitting here with me than the one I first met when I got to Silver Creek," Hiro disclosed.

K sighed as Hiro pet over him, "Sometimes, I can't believe it myself."

The hum of the engine rumbled softly as they drove down country roads. Nothing felt more content then being curled up beside K like this. The whole day was catching up, Hiro felt sleepy, but at the same time he felt turned on. Being so close to K was electric to his sexual senses, especially right now in the dark of night with only the hum of the engine going. Testing the waters, Hiro let his hand smooth lower over K's thigh. The man flexed his leg involuntarily, Hiro smiled. But he said nothing in their quiet peaceful moment, so Hiro squeezed his inner thigh gingerly. A pent up breath found its way out of him, he realized he didn't want the night to end just yet.

"I'm so happy to have found you," Hiro murmured, knowing he was completely smitten with this rancher. He wondered if he'd found love. It sure felt that way when K looked into eyes, when he held him like this just like he had when he'd cried on his shoulder.

"Sometimes," K started tentatively, "I think angels sent you to me."

"Maybe they did," Hiro whispered, "Maybe, they guided me here as well. I mean…I could have stayed on that bus."

K laughed airily and Hiro followed along.

"Romantic fools, huh?" Hiro twittered and pressed into K's shoulder.

"Meh, so what," K muttered causally, "It doesn't feel so foolish with you."

What a sweet thing to say, Hiro thought. Feeling ardent Hiro tipped his head back, lips floating over the lobe of K's ear. "I want you..." he murmured and caressed a hand over the tell-tale hardness between K's legs.

K sucked in his breath with a hiss.

"Mmm, you like that don't you?" Hiro purred and rubbed his hand over K's jeans a little more.

"Hiro…you're driving me insane," K said heatedly, "I…I've never done it with a guy. I thought about it but…"

"…just do what your heart tells you," Hiro refined and added, "If it tells you to kiss here, kiss, if it tells you to touch there, touch." He slipped a hand under K's belt, inside his underwear and boldly took a handful of hot hardened flesh. "And if _this_ wants more…take me…" Hiro offered invitingly against K's ear.

K gulped, the truck began to swerve past the center line.

Hiro pressed his fingers into K's hardness and said faintly, "You're driving the wrong way."

Quickly, K got back on his side of the road.

"Please tell me we're almost home?" Hiro asked.

"A-almost," K staggered.

"Do you want me K?"

"Oh…_yeah_…"

"See? Then those guys at the bar were wrong, I _am_ getting lucky tonight _and_ so are you. Ha-ha if they only knew," Hiro said devilishly.

Nodding, K drove as fast as he could to get them home! Thankfully they were pretty close, all he had to do was clench his jaw tight and try not drive into a ditch. It was difficult to do as Hiro continued to work him, those fingers shamelessly digging in his pants.

Hiro was so hot! Oh yes he wanted this, he wanted it badly!

When he finally turned up the driveway, K parked, cut off the motor and looked over at Hiro in the quasi darkness—there was a little light coming from the front porch. _'Just do what your heart tells you,'_ Hiro had said. Fervently he leaned over and kissed him, the surprise causing Hiro's hand to stop teasing for a moment.

The leather seat squeaked a little as Hiro released K from his grip and pulled him down over top of him, sending the cowboy hat to the floor. He didn't let go of K's mouth, clinging to him and opening up to let the blonde taste inside. Their tongue's met, dancing and mouthing, as they kissed heatedly on the front seat of the truck.

Pleasurable moans poured from both of them.

Hiro dug his fingertips into K's back, thrusting his hips up against the body lying on top of him. Continuously he sought out K's mouth, nibbling on lips, washing his tongue against K's. Every wound up fiber of his being was uncoiling in the frenzy to satisfy.

He pawed over K's clothes, snaking his hands under them to tug at K's belt, "Fuck me," Hiro demanded. He wanted it now, needed it.

K licked his kiss-tender lips as he pulled back and repositioned himself on the front seat. He'd brought one leg up, knee on the inside and his left foot on the truck floor for support. He was between Hiro's legs on the seat, ripping at his belt and pants with shaky hands. K vibrated with such urgency that his fingers kept fumbling, but below him Hiro was doing just the same struggling with his own clothing and with the chap buckle. Panting and wordless they managed to free themselves of the binding of their pants, adjusting them down to their thighs.

Hiro grabbed K back down to him, squeezing his ass and flexing his hips. A breath later K mashed his lips to his once more, his breath coming heavily and Hiro's skin pressed up against his own. Hiro moaned loudly as K humped against him, their cocks causing friction as they rubbed and ground together so hard it was almost painful.

"Ahhh-nahh," Hiro whimpered. He could almost get off on this alone.

If it was one thing, K didn't think he needed a lesson about gay sex; he knew where it was supposed to go. Plus, it was common sense to add a little lubrication to the act. He pushed himself back up, chest rising and falling rapidly.

K spat generously into his hand and stroked his cock to apply it.

Hiro was focused on the blonde before his knees were shoved up to his chest. He felt K scoot in closer, the leather seat squeaking louder now. "Oh yeah…oh yeah," Hiro panted with anticipation. The tip of K's swollen cock was desperately trying to find the right spot in the dark. Eagerly, Hiro reached down and guided K to the proper place.

Without anymore guidance, K pushed.

Hiro cried out.

Frozen for a moment, K stopped, stricken by Hiro's cry, stricken at how hot it was inside. It was SO tight, so delicious, so—he thrust a little—so—he pulled out—so, "Oh my god Hiro," K uttered breathlessly, his brain surging.

It was SO good!

K leaned over Hiro a bit, one hand on the dashboard and the other on the back of the seat, he thrust more rhythmically. He banged into Hiro, every plunge causing starbursts behind his eyes.

Hiro cried out sweet male mewls of pleasure.

To K's senses it was the trigger that almost sent him over the edge. He wasn't far away being so pent up and teased most of the drive home. Now his dick was dipped into the hottest, sexiest man he'd ever met and his body was ready to expel!

"Inside me," Hiro pleaded as if he could read K's mind.

That's all it took and K shattered the night with a primal cry, pumping jets of hot fluid deep inside Hiro's sweet little body.

The sounds K made and the take-charge way in which the blonde took him had Hiro tossing his head back, moaning from his own orgasm. Shivering and his cock twitching its final pulses, Hiro sighed as K slipped out his wet length.

Both panted and caught their breaths.

Sitting back up, K fixed his pants leaving his shirt un-tucked and let out a fresh laugh. In some ways he was staggered that he'd fucked a man, but in others it was like he'd found something better than the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

Amused and a little concerned by K's soft chuckles Hiro asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Rainbows," he answered simply.

Huh? Hiro blinked perplexed at the man, shifting around so he could do up his own pants. But he didn't have a chance to get them past his hips as K came back down, pinning him to the seat and kissing him once more. He sighed into the post-sex kiss, which was still full of energy.

But K pulled away, "I have an idea," he said. The truck was getting too uncomfortable and he felt sweaty and dirty. "Come on, follow me," he insisted and pushed himself up.

K opened the door and climbed out.

Groping for his hat, Hiro found it and mashed it back on. He fixed his pants and climbed out of the truck, following K up the steps and into the house. They went up the stairs to the second floor, his heart beating faster again as he thought of making out in K's bed. Oooh, K was right this would be a much better place.

But the blonde didn't stop at his bedroom door; he entered the bathroom, switching on the light. The small white-tiled room was a touch to bright for Hiro's eyes. He asked, "What are we doing?"

"Shower…together," K informed his face still wearing a grin.

Hiro's eyebrows shot up. OH? He smirked then and peered over at K who was reaching to turn on the water facets. The man was blushing now. Hiro patted K's bottom as he bent over, "That IS a great idea! I reek of sawdust and beer, and my hair smells of smoke…and I kinda made a mess all over myself."

_And I made a mess inside of you_, K thought cheekily to himself. His face grew hotter. Even if he had just fucked Hiro, it was still processing through his mind. He adjusted the temperature and turned to see Hiro holding a mass of his own hair, sniffing it. He laughed and grabbed the man over so roughly, that Hiro lost his Stetson.

Grey eyes flashed in surprise, being in K's strong grip. Then slowly the blonde began to undress him. Hiro eagerly let himself get disrobed, holding out an arm here and lifting up a leg there. K even removed his boots.

The chaps fell to the floor...

K made a soft approving sound as he gazed upon Hiro's naked frame. "Beautiful," K murmured and pawed a hand over the flat of Hiro's stomach, just like Hiro had done to him once.

Hiro let his head fall back, inviting K to taste his tender skin there. He sighed when warm lips made contact with his neck and he swept his hands up to remove K's hat. Setting the thing on the long countertop, he ran his hands up the extent of K's back. But his hands came around front and one-by-one he began to unbutton K's shirt, which got removed. He then fiddled with the blonde's belt and zipper as K kicked off his own boots. Hiro pushed them down past K's hips, his fingers brushing against skin.

"Mmm," Hiro moaned appreciatively when K was out of his pants. He filled his hands with K's firm rear.

K sighed now, wrapping Hiro up in his arms, relishing in the feel of their naked bodies pressed together. "You feel _so_ good," K whispered past his shoulder.

"So do you," Hiro murmured sweetly.

K took Hiro's hand and led him into the shower. It was inside a large bathtub with a black and white checkered curtain that K swept closed with a flourish. Hiro got the first hit of the hot spray and suspired delightfully. K tipped his head back with strong hands and wet his hair in the tenderest way, Hiro closed his eyes contently.

K picked up the shampoo and dutifully lathered up Hiro's mass of red hair. He massaged gently, giving Hiro a good wash before letting his soapy hands glide down the small of Hiro's back, and over his rounded bottom. "Keep your eyes closed," K dictated delicately, rinsing the shampoo out of Hiro's hair.

The man didn't even forget the conditioner.

It was so hard to believe that those roughened ranchers hands could be so gentle and loving. Hiro turned to putty. After the rinse, a bar of soap was smoothed over his body. It was so sensual, K's hands scrubbing over and around him, even his most intimate areas. If K had male-on-male shyness, he didn't seem to have any now. Hiro purred happy about that.

"Does it hurt?" K questioned curiously as his hand washed over Hiro's bottom.

"Did what hurt?" The redhead replied.

K patted Hiro's bum. "You know…here, when I took you?" he stammered, he needed to know and it took all his courage to ask.

Oh. Hiro smiled softly, pleased that K asked. "It does if you're tense about it. But I wasn't tense, I wanted you," he told him. "It was a little raw, we didn't use lubrication, and I bet you'd like it more if we had."

"But I liked it," K assured.

"I liked it too," Hiro promised. He also wanted to return the favour and urged them to switch spots; he didn't want to steal all the hot water, leaving K on the outside the whole time. Now the cooler air swirled against his back as he stood out of the spray area; he looked up at his tall lover.

"Let me do the same for you," Hiro advocated, wanting to run his fingers through that curtain of blonde silk, his hands over that long sculpted body.

K stood there patiently, letting the hot water sooth his body and wet his hair. He handed Hiro the bar of soap, eagerly awaiting the same scrumptious treatment.

Hiro lathered up his hands and spread them over K's chest, over beautiful pectorals, along a softly ridged abdomen. It was like being given the pleasure of washing a magnificent horse or something. To him K had been so wild and yet he'd tamed him like some kind of horse whisperer. Now the man let him touch him freely. Hiro couldn't help but feel like he'd been given a priceless gift. Gently he washed every contour of the rancher's gorgeous body and when he finished, he noticed how aroused K had gotten. His cock glistening wet and pink, it was the epitome of manliness to him. Hiro licked his lips and could feel his own ache swelling between his legs again.

K was studying him as he admired his erection.

Hiro felt his cheeks get hot, he reached for the shampoo. He had K's hair yet to do. Only, K pulled him close before he got a chance to lather his hair and simply held him.

"No rush," K insisted and embraced Hiro firmly, "I love how this feels." A moment of tenderness flowed through him, Hiro meant so much to him and he wanted to say something. K used a hand to hold Hiro's head to his shoulder, "Tonight Hiro…when you sang that song. It was so incredible I still can't get over how great you looked up there. Do you feel free here, really?"

"I wouldn't have it if it wasn't for you…none of this would be so great if it didn't include you K." Hiro squeezed K back in his arms, this embrace making him feel deliciously weak in the knees. Although, he imagined K would never let him fall.

"Even after I made your life hell?"

Hiro chuckled, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me for the time I almost made you lose a tooth when I first made bread."

"HA! Ah yes the loaf of brick."

They chortled.

"You know Hiro, I…I think I've fallen…" _In love with you_, K started but stopped quickly. He just couldn't make all the words come out. It was still too daunting! His heart beat so hard it felt like it was going to explode.

Hiro froze, was K going to say what he thought he was?! He'd known for awhile his feelings for K were very strong and growing stronger everyday. But, he could never imagine K trying to say the words. And he almost had! Heh, he kind of thought K wanted to hear those words the other day during their picnic. Instead he said he loved Maddy.

He pulled back to look at K's face. "You don't have to say it," Hiro said in a hushed, breathless voice.

"I realized it tonight. I also realized how strong you are even after you have a breakdown. I don't want to be that weak meager person anymore. I…I want to be me…and, I want you…" K looked away; this wasn't easy for him to say. "I also want to thank you…"

Astounded, Hiro blinked as the steam moist his eyes. "Thank me…?" Hiro started but halted. Maybe after all they'd been through if K wanted to thank him he should allow him too. "You're welcome," he said quietly.

K held him tighter, "Do…do you think you might feel the same about me?"

"Yes," Hiro murmured, there was no doubt. A hand began to pet over his wet hair and Hiro kissed into K's damp chest. Then he reached up seeking K's mouth, needing to kiss the man that, in so little words, said that he loved him.

Lips met, softly pressing into each other but it quickly became ardent. K crushed his lips against Hiro's deeply. They sighed as the heat of their passion quickly filled them both again. Tongue's found each other, tasting, exploring in a needy rush.

Only Hiro was persistent, "Let me do your hair," he encouraged when he pulled back from the kiss.

K reluctantly let Hiro go to do as he wished. But he knew that it would strain Hiro's arms to reach for so long, so, he pushed Hiro back a bit and got to his knees. Hiro's hands began to massage shampoo into his hair, watching him eagerly. It was hard on the tub floor, but the spray still reached his head just enough to let Hiro do as he pleased. K eyed Hiro's length, he'd never put a dick into his mouth before. But he wanted to give to Hiro what he gave to him. K opened up and filled his mouth with warm slippery flesh.

Hiro sighed.

"Mmm…" moaned K, fingers digging into his scalp.

Inside of K's warm mouth, Hiro's legs suddenly felt weak again. He groaned in rapture as K sucked him and he watched his cock disappear down the rancher's throat. He fisted the soapy blonde hair in his hands which brought him back to his task. After the initial surprise he massaged K's head, squishing into mounds of wet hair. As K ran his tongue along his shaft, he pulled a long handful of hair over his hand. When K flicked his tongue over the tip, Hiro scrubbed faster. And when K wrung the base of him with his hand as he sucked, Hiro twisted his fingers around soapy tendrils.

"Oh gawd…" Hiro groaned.

K's eyes wavered up to meet Hiro's. He loved the look on Hiro's face; mouth agape—his breath coming quickly. Something felt so rewarding about this, more so than ever he could have imagined.

"Do_ you_ want to know what it feels like?" Hiro then questioned suddenly. He was so hard and aching, he wanted to take charge. He steadied his eyes on K's.

Blue eyes widened, taken aback by Hiro's request.

"I promise to be gentle…_please_, I want to show you so badly how wonderful it can be too," Hiro murmured and tipped K's head back so he could wash out the shampoo. As the man thought about it, he rubbed conditioner into blonde locks.

K let Hiro rinse his hair and apply conditioner, "I've faced a lot this evening; I guess I can face this too." He would face it because even as anxious as he was about it, his dick twitched with the thought. K couldn't believe himself…he was curious.

Alright! Rinsing K's hair, Hiro looked down at K lovingly who was still knelt at the bottom of the tub. His knees must be killing him. Hiro grinned widely and hurried to finish the job. "There all done," Hiro announced excitedly and leaned over to turn off the water. "Enough shower! I'll meet you in the bedroom!" Hiro exclaimed—like a child, Hiro dashed out of the bathroom, leaving a trail of water in his wake. First he ran to his room and grabbed a tube of lubrication that he'd bought for those more _private_ moments.

K spotted Hiro streak past the bathroom door again and head for the direction of his room. He heard his bedroom door open and Hiro flounce onto his bed. He chuckled with amusement at Hiro's antics and followed after a fast dry off, bringing a towel with him.

He switched on the light.

Mmm, Hiro was so willing and sexy as he lay there on his bed, on his stomach on top of his rusty coloured duvet. His bum was facing the door, almost like a perfect invitation. K smiled naughtily. Hiro's body was a lot more tanned than it had been when he first got here, although, eyes still on that butt, it was the whitest part of Hiro's cute lithe body. K's bit back a wide smile that threatened to expose itself. He felt giddy as he crawled onto the bed.

Hiro glanced back when he heard K enter the room, felt him get on the bed.

"Is it really that exciting for you?" K mused.

Hiro looked at him like he was stupid, "Hell yeah! I'm going to make you sing. You'll love it."

K had to admire Hiro's confidence. And he had to admit that Hiro's eagerness was making this seem more fun than scary. Heck, he'd fucked Hiro…the man should only be allowed the same. He wasn't thinking about embarrassment or that Hiro took it raw in the truck now was he? But it had been dark then, certain 'places' couldn't really be seen there. K scoffed and rest on his legs. "You're making my bed all wet you know."

Hiro sat up and turned around, sitting cross legged. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, come closer," K beckoned to him holding open a fluffy towel.

Crawling over, Hiro sat on his hunches as K began to dry up his hair gently.

"No point drying the rest of you, it's all over my bed and the floor outside," K said and chuckled. "But at least your hair isn't dripping anymore."

That was so sweet, Hiro thought grabbing the towel and tossing it to the floor. Leaning in he nosed against K's nose, lips searching for a responsive kiss in return. K pressed his lips against him, enjoying everytime those velvety folds brushed against his own. "It's funny I was so tired when I left the bar and now, now I'm so awake," Hiro mumbled over K's mouth.

"We will pay for this tomorrow…"

"Nah," Hiro assured, "If it means I get to do this every night I'll be the happiest ranch hand in town."

K guffawed.

They lay down on their sides, one hand under their heads for support. Hiro watched K and K watched Hiro.

"You're so beautiful," Hiro expressed indisputably, running a palm over K's hip and along his thigh.

K didn't know what to say, he just sighed as Hiro's hand found its way between his legs. He opened them, bending one leg in, foot resting behind his other knee. He offered himself to Hiro and closed his eyes. Heat rose to his face when Hiro fondled him, but it smoothed back and over his ass, a finger played over his entrance.

K bit his lip. It felt thrilling to be subservient, yet he felt nervous and somewhat inadequate. He couldn't speak, his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth.

Hiro poured the sensuality on, feeling K's body tense as his fingers explored. "Relax K, relax," Hiro whispered, "It will only make it better remember what I told you."

The tenderness in Hiro's voice was already calming him. K nodded silently.

Just above their heads on the pillow was Hiro's lubrication. He reached for it and popped open the cap, removing his hand for a moment he applied some to it generously. Spreading the stuff over his fingers he warmed it up a bit before returning it to K's skin. This time Hiro slid a wet finger over K's entrance and slipped it inside.

K tensed.

Moving in a bit, Hiro told K, "Touch me." Then he kissed along the man's collarbone as he wriggled his finger a bit, hoping to distract him.

K opened his eyes and he reached for the one thing that occupied his mind, Hiro's dick. He clasped his fingers around it and thumbed over the tip.

Sighing a little, Hiro started to stroke K with his finger, loosening up the tightest ass he'd ever fingered. Shivers of delight ran straight to Hiro's arousal. He wasn't going to just dive in, K needed to know how wonderful this could feel. Hiro wanted him to be ready, oh man, he was going to show him!

K thought the sensations Hiro was creating were awesome, he'd never felt anything like it. He was slow and sensual, it wasn't hurting at all. And when Hiro pressed downward he bucked, it made his scrotum feel good, when he rubbed over the outside it tingled all over his body. Before he knew it he was sighing in conjunction with each of these acts. It felt really good, he relaxed even more.

Hiro could feel K responding positively to his finger and decided to add another. Slowly and carefully he slipped it in and held it there. He would let K's body adjust to the different size.

K squeezed Hiro's cock harder as the second finger entered him. But Hiro kissed all over his neck when he began to stroke. "Oh yeah," K murmured, his mouth open and a moan escaping him. He couldn't stop it now.

Beyond pleased to hear the kind of reaction K was giving him, Hiro pumped his fingers harder. Easily his fingers slid in and out and he noticed K was retaining his erection. He was almost ready and Hiro felt his own cock jolt with excitement.

"That's it K, just enjoy it," Hiro purred, watching K's face as he fingered him. Vibrant blue eyes met his passionately. Oh, he couldn't take it anymore! "Lay on your stomach."

Hiro removed his sticky fingers and waited as K did so. He got to his knees and scanned over K's recumbent body from head to foot all naked and _oh_ so male. Hiro swallowed hard, enjoying how K's wet hair hung haphazardly across his shoulders and down his back. He also loved how K had his legs parted just enough so he could see between them. Licking his lips, Hiro bent down to mouth at the sac that he decided needed to be mouthed _right_ now.

K groaned into a pillow as Hiro teased him from behind. When was he going to take him already? Mmm, but did it matter…this felt wonderful.

Chuckling devilishly, Hiro snatched the lube back and spread some over cock. Then, he crawled over K's body and placed his weight on top. "Do you trust me?" Hiro asked as he pressed up behind K, sliding his length flush between K's cheeks. He did not enter, but he did grind himself over K's entrance.

K forced himself to speak, "Yes, I trust you." He sighed as Hiro kneaded up against him, the closeness of the redhead's body was so comforting, so enticing.

"If you want me to stop, tell me and I will," Hiro told the man.

K tensed and sucked in a breath.

"Relax," Hiro murmured and raised his hips so that he could break the barrier. Dear god, the man was tight! Slowly, he pressed in and K gripped the blankets fiercely, whimpering. "It won't hurt if you accept it," Hiro soothed, peppering kisses over K's back and shoulders.

K buried his face in the pillows and forced himself to breathe more calmly. But it was hard to ignore the burning sensation and utter fullness. Hiro definitely wasn't a tiny guy, or it sure didn't feel tiny! He concentrated on Hiro's kisses, the heat of his body, the determination to show Hiro he was not a wuss! As he thought of how great he felt a moment ago with Hiro's fingers, he felt himself opening up.

Hiro managed to slide all the way in as K loosened. Gently he began to work his length, relishing the smooth walls within. Slow short strokes, "Ohhh, you feel so good…soo tight," Hiro purred. Clinging to his back, his legs down the middle of K's, he flexed his hips up and down.

Then K moaned.

"That's right, it's nice, hmmm?" Hiro spoke softly.

K let out a breathy 'yes'.

Hiro increased the length of his strokes, ass rising higher, cock plunging deeper. "Should I stop?" His eyes were fluttering in his head exaltedly.

K shook his head 'no'.

Sighing in pleasure, Hiro closed his eyes then, thrusting and biting into K's shoulder, murmuring Japanese sweet nothings into his ear. Splashes of blue and green exploded behind his lids, trickles of white heat snaking all over his body. It felt great to take charge once in awhile, to show another man the ropes.

K cried out.

"Ahhh yeah!" Hiro cried blindly, "Sing Claude!"

Pinned to the bed, K indeed heard himself mewling, shaky sighs coming from him. He felt a closeness he'd never experienced before and the pleasure was indescribable. The gnawing sensation began between his legs and spread along his lower belly. There was no holding back as he shuddered from climax.

"Ohhh Hirooooshi! Ahh-ha, ahh…yeah..."

Hiro was right behind him landing a few more hard thrusts before he pulled out, kneeling between K's legs and pumping himself furiously with his hand. Streams of semen jetted from him, cascading over K's rear in rivulets of warm pearly fluid. Hiro moaned with each panting breath until every last drop came out of him. He sunk back on his hunches, catching his breath and peeking at the mess he'd made all over K.

Lazy giggles burst forth in his elatedness.

Laying there in a mixed feeling of being awestruck and sleepy, K reached over for a box of tissue. He cleaned up the mess, spying at Hiro all while doing it. The redhead was so cute as he sat there, giggling that way. "Stop that or you're going to make me giggle too," K warned him.

It was definitely one of those types of moments.

"I can't help it…I'm tired now and I just had the best sex of my life," Hiro explained with a grin.

"The best?" K scoffed. "Well, it was much better than I anticipated I guess." He played it cool but inside he was vibrating from his new experience, yet, unsure how to deal with it.

Grey eyes leveled on his. "You felt so good…I wish I didn't need to sleep, because I could fuck you all night," Hiro said over a yawn.

Now K _did_ chuckle as Hiro yawned. "Well, you're going to have to fuck me in your dreams then," he told him audaciously and got up to turn on a nightstand lamp. He got off the bed to turn off the overhead light and pull down the covers.

Hiro smiled at the retort but his face changed to uncertainty as K prepared for bed.

K caught that look. "_Of course_ you can stay with me tonight," K mused, patting at the empty spot next to him after he climbed in bed. He chuckled as Hiro scrambled over and sigh as he got under the covers. K reached over and switched off the light, flooding the room in peaceful darkness.

Hiro felt an arm draw him closer and he snuggled in next to K who held him tight.

"You can stay with me tomorrow night too if you want," K murmured, "and the next after that. But I warn you I can't cuddle all night long and if I kick you I apologize."

A smirk grew on Hiro's face, "Aye, aye." He wondered what his own bad sleeping habits were. "I'm not sure if I snore or anything," he said quietly, brushing fingers over K's stomach.

K's own fingers played with red hair, "I guess I'll let you know. Goodnight Hiroshi…tonight, I'll never forget it."

"I'll never forget it either, goodnight Claude…"

In the darkness, K smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter took me a long time to write. So much norty XD. But it ALL came out lol! K got some, Hiro got some and there were moments fluff. I'm exhausted LOL! And now Hiro gets to sleep in K's bed. I hope you enjoyed, I'll update very soon! 

**Reviewers**: Much love to you all! Thank you **Sailorlight22 **(Hey we all need a poor Hiro once in awhile. It keeps things rounded lol. LMAO Chuck the bull!), **Pyjamas**, **mio32**, **aoh**, **MsBushido**, **geka0taitsume0taikaiyou**, **Normal **(AWW you're comments brought tears to my eyes! Oh I loved Stranded, I miss that fic terribly lol.), **Jyra**, **Nattle the Nettle**, **teary-eyedgoddess**, **Jyrotika**, **Pumpkin Head Jones**(Oh I love that song too now. It's just so beautiful!), and **BorntoMesmer**. Thank you all SO much!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hiro stirred, contently pressing his face into the pillow and pawing for the person next to him sleepily. Vaguely he heard birds chirping but in the recess of his mind he still heard the wonderful sounds of lovemaking from last night. As his hand groped desperately, he cracked open an eye to find that K was not next to him at all. Sighing, he lay there blinking as the morning sun filled the room much too brightly.

Then he sat up fast! Oh god, what time was it?

The clock on the night stand read 9:51am. Shit! Hiro threw off the covers and scanned the room for his pants. Damn, they were…were, oh yeah! They were in the bathroom. He tore off to the bathroom and hobbled, zipping up his pants, back into the bedroom for his watch. That's when he noticed something—a note on K's pillow.

Wondrously, Hiro leaned over the bed and snatched it up. It read:

_Hiroshi,_

_Don't worry about morning chores today. Have a nice lie-in._

_K_

His heart slowed down and Hiro sat on the bed for a moment. How'd he miss that letter before? He smiled and put the note on K's dresser and got up to have a shower and get dressed.

* * *

By supper time the wood Jared promised today got delivered. Hiro was working on one last chore and stood on the back of the pickup shoveling top soil into a pile on the ground in the backyard. He decided he was going to clean up the yard and start some landscaping soon. But his stomach was growling, the smells coming from the barbeque interrupted his work and it was making it hard to finish. Holding a hand over his brow he stopped to watch K, who was grilling some rib-eyes and corn on the back porch. 

K looked over and smiled at him.

"You're making me hungry!" Hiro complained loudly as he scooped another shovelful of dirt off the truck bed.

"So, get down here then," K hollered over.

He wanted to, but he only had a few more scoopfuls to deal with. He'd have enough soil to make a few flower gardens around the house. At least the greenhouse was almost finished, its windows sparkled and the interior was nearly organized and he had all kinds of things growing in there. There were vegetables, a couple fruit trees in the early stages of growth, a few rose bushes and even orchids, he was good at this stuff and he enjoyed it immensely.

Today K called him a green thumb.

Just then he spotted an older lady come around the side of the house. Her silver hair was braided down her back and she wore a flowery pink top and a long denim skirt.

"Boys!" she greeted them, still holding herself proudly for her age of seventy-five.

"Auntie!" Hiro announced happily and hopped off the truck to greet her.

K looked up from his cooking and waved.

As usual Hiro hugged the old woman but this time she pushed him off and stated, "My, you're all grubby dear...and you smell like, you know."

"It's called crap," K just spelled it out for her.

She waved her hand at her nephew belligerently and patted Hiro's face. "Look what I brought you, potato salad…oh, but I see you're all cooking something. Wait a second; Claude is that you at the barbeque?"

Hiro chortled, they'd been caught. Margaret brought them dinner when they really should have told her it wasn't necessary by now. Hiro flashed K a knowing look.

"Auntie, I thought I'd give you a break. I can cook you know, I've just been a bum lately. How about you stay for dinner?" K asked her.

The woman looked surprised.

"Actually K lies, I'm the one that can cook, he just burns things," Hiro teased and K gave him an indignant frown.

"Listen to you two," laughed the woman. "I swear if your mother was around Claude, she'd have kicked you in the behind ages ago. Although, it looks like she wouldn't have to do that now. You look wonderful," she said looking at K.

K hummed and hawed, he wasn't used to getting compliments from his aunt. He looked flustered and uncomfortable.

"I bet it's all because of you," she said sweetly and patted Hiro's cheek again. "But enough of that, I think I'd love to stay for dinner. You can tell me all about this trip to the bar last night. I heard everything from the girls in town this morning when I went to pick up some yarn; I'm making you both a set of ear warmers that'll fit under your hats. Anyways, I want to know if it's true that my nephew went out and didn't cause any trouble," she mentioned astounded. She turned to Hiro, "And I heard you sang and rode on the bull. My, you crazy boys these days…gonna break your damned necks."

Geez, news traveled fast, K thought dryly.

Eagerly Hiro arranged his arm to show off a bruise near his elbow he'd gotten from riding that mechanical bull, "I had the best time of my life last night." He caught a spry look K cast him, he blushed, yes…best time in more ways than one.

Margaret patted Hiro's cheek again and shook her head.

"Anyways, why is it so hard to believe I can go out and not 'cause trouble' Aunt Margaret?" K wondered huffily.

Hiro snickered at K's tone of voice and set up chairs around the patio table.

His aunt looked at him as if he'd lost his mind and said simply, "Because you're a Winchester my dear." She walked over and took a seat on one of the chairs Hiro arranged. "Didn't you know that your father was no better? I always warned my sister about marrying that man," she said good-heartedly.

K laughed. "I had _no_ idea," he lied and hid a smirk while turning a steak over. He'd heard the rumors about his father.

The woman scoffed.

"Ohh, I'd love to hear stories about K's dad," Hiro exclaimed and dodged a playful swat from K. "Ha-ha, ok…I think I'll go wash up before we eat…I'm starved!" Hiro stated and dashed off into the house.

K hid a blush from his aunt as he placed a medium rare steak on the top level to keep warm. He'd never played like that in front of the old woman in a very long time. Surely his auntie was gawking at him now.

"What's happened to you Claude? I mean not that's it bad, it's very good…but you seem so happy and you get along so well with Hiroshi. He's a sweet lad," the woman said with wonder.

K shrugged, he couldn't eye his aunt. "I _am_ happy…things just haven't been good for me for awhile."

"I could see that…"

"I'm sorry," K murmured, feeling like a sulky child suddenly.

Margaret smiled softly, "I'm just happy to see and talk to my real nephew again. Don't let him disappear again."

K nodded, "I won't."

"Are you sure you don't want me to cook for you anymore?" the woman asked dejectedly.

K turned then to look at his aunt. "Oh…well, you can once in awhile, you know Hiro and I won't complain. We wouldn't let it go to waste that's for sure," he offered, hoping that helped.

She beamed.

"You know, Hiro showed me the inside of the house last time I was here but you were out workin' on the tractor. It's beautiful Claude, and it smells lovely in there, everything is clean. I'm so proud of you," she praised again highly.

Surprising his aunt K went over and dropped a kiss on her head. "It means a lot to hear you say that, thanks. Hiro did a lot of it. He's done a lot around here…"

"Yes…yes he sure has…" she murmured still shocked by her nephew's rare affections.

Hiro was back in moments, freshly washed and wearing clean clothes. He just sat down at the patio table when K slapped a steak and some roasted corn on his plate, his mouth watered. K served his aunt and himself and then sat down with them and they all dug into supper—Hiro giving himself a heaping serving of potato salad.

Aunt Margaret chuckled at him, "Seems you boys work up a real appetite."

"You bet," Hiro mumbled over a mouthful of grub.

K rolled his eyes amused at Hiro's display and told his aunt, "We're going to clean up the yard, _really_ clean it up. Hiro's got some idea's for front and back, we're gonna paint the house and re-build the front porch. That's why all that wood you saw out front is there."

The old woman looked flabbergasted. "Wonderful!" she cried. "You know next week is the Cranbrook County Fair. You could enter in one of your lovely orchids Hiroshi. They will also be selling tons of things for gardens and building, you might be interested."

Hiro stopped chewing and swallowed. "Sounds like fun. But I dunno if my plants are that great. Maybe K could enter Kato as a prized bull?" he suggested.

"I don't like fairs," K stated grimly and filled everyone's glass with grape punch.

Aunt Margaret and Hiro looked at each other.

"Anyways, I'm entering one of my quilts this year," Margaret explained. "Been working on it for the past year, I'd hoped you boys would come down and check it out."

Hiro looked over at K eagerly. He gave the man the pretty-please eyes.

"The Canadian Shooting Sports Association will be there this year holding a competition," Margaret slipped in knowingly, she glanced at Hiro slyly.

That got K's attention, "Oh?"

"I hear the winner gets a Browning twenty-eight hunting rifle—"

"—the twelve gauge, three chamber rifles? The one with the silver nitride receiver and satin Grade one walnut finish?!" K exclaimed but he caught himself in his excitement, "Hmm, I'll think about it." He stuffed a piece of steak into his mouth.

"Just like your father," Margaret insisted and laughed, patting K's arm. "He could never resist a shooting competition either, just as well he won them all," she explained and chuckled. "He was the one that taught Claude how to shoot," she told Hiro.

Hiro looked up, "So that's where all those awards and trophy's came from that were in the hall closet. I thought they were K's…they said Claude K. Winchester on them."

"Like father like son," Aunt Margaret said pleasantly. "All Winchester sons were named the same, a family tradition, but it changed when…" she cut herself off before she mentioned Michael Winchester.

K placed his fork down, he'd suddenly lost his appetite. "Yes the tradition ended with me. A good thing, because god forbid my son ends up like his father," K pledged hotly and got up from the table. "Excuse me," he told them and left hastily.

"Oh dear," said Aunt Margaret softly.

* * *

K shut himself up in his office, tapping away on the computer. He decided the best way to calm down was to enter in cattle data from the book like he did often. The electronic log made it easier for him to send to his accountant. With a credit card and email, he didn't even have to leave his house. 

But no matter how hard he tried to forget, his aunt had stirred feelings, now they were nagging him. He glanced over at a picture he had hanging of Michael when he was only five years old. It was his first school picture; he was smiling, smartly dressed in his knitted jumper. There was a tiny astray curl of blonde hair poking out over his right ear, something the cameraman missed upon snapping his photo.

K's throat closed up and he felt his eyes grow hot with tears.

He loved that photo and it made him upset everytime he gazed at it. Stopping the data entry for a moment he pulled open the top drawer of his desk, and grabbed a bundle of envelopes held together with a rubber band. There had to be a least twenty of them all marked "Return to Sender" on them. They were letters he'd sent to his son, only Judy had sent them all back.

He squeezed them with a white-knuckled grip.

There was a knock on the door.

K took a deep breath, he knew it was Hiro, "What?"

"I wanted to tell you that your aunt is gone, she feels bad for bringing up those things, and she said she was sorry. I cleaned up everything, so don't worry…" came Hiro's muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"You can open the door," K told him.

Slowly the knob turned and the door squeaked a little as it opened and Hiro peeked in. "Are you alright?" he wondered cautiously. He saw K staring off into space and holding a large white bundle in his hands. His face looked gloomy and the man snapped his head away as if he'd be crying.

"It's nothing," K managed darkly.

"What are those?" Hiro asked concerning the bundle.

K sighed and held them out to Hiro, "Look for yourself I guess."

Hiro took what he now realized were a stack of letters. At first he was puzzled but then it dawned on him. All these letters were addressed to Michael Winchester. Only all these letters had been returned! His heart plummeted, how awful. "I'm so sorry K, I had no idea. I'll leave you alone," he said and placed the letters on top of the desk, turning to leave.

"No…it's ok," K said placed the letters back into the top desk drawer. He turned back to his computer screen, "No matter what I do, she refuses to let me talk to my son." K began to tap on the keys, trying so hard to forget the issue. "Fighting over the matter would only hurt Michael more, I don't want to do that to him," K added, "I thought about it, but I'm just a rancher, she's…she's a millionaire. Like I said, the courts took her side."

K was stuck between a rock and hard place Hiro realized, so unfair. What a shame…Judy was being so unreasonable. He wondered how old Michael was now—nine or ten maybe. Unsure what to do, Hiro went over to K and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before he left him alone again.

* * *

Later that evening, Hiro lay in the darkness of K's bedroom, wrapped up around the rancher's warm naked body, thinking. They made love again and it was passionate, yet needy, Hiro could tell things were bothering K still. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a child in the world that he could not see. Hiro only accepted the pleasure with open arms tonight, wanting so badly to sooth his lovers mind. He wished he could make things right for him. Bring Michael here if he had the power to. 

He sighed as he twirled silky blonde locks around his finger, listening to K's long deep breaths of slumber. What a gentle soul K was when he was sleeping, Hiro thought. So cuddly, even though he'd warned him last night that he was not, Hiro reflected feeling trapped under K's leg. His arm was starting to fall asleep under K's head though, and Hiro gently wriggled it out, letting K's head fall to the pillow instead. As comfortable as this was, Hiro couldn't bring himself to sleep just yet. His mind was working, he felt discontent…he needed a cigarette.

Wriggling out of K's leg nest, Hiro quietly pulled on a pair of pants and left the room. He wandered into the hall, gazing over at his old bedroom door; he didn't sleep in there for two nights. Well, he'd definitely not have it any other way. K's bed as much more comfortable anyhow, and it came with a man. Hiro snerked as he padded downstairs, he grabbed a pack of smokes off the kitchen table and wandered past the office.

He stopped, he wondered.

An idea hit him.

Hiro looked sketchily around before going inside, turning on the light and taking a seat at K's office chair. He looked over at Michael's cute picture before he opened the drawer where K kept the stash of letters. There they were inside; he plucked them out feeling the weight of K's words within them.

So many letters, all unanswered, all unread…

But, what if HE sent a letter?

What if he sent a letter to Judy instead of Michael and used his old Vancouver address? She would have to open it and at least read it, right? Maybe, he could ask her to let Michael see his father, convince her to bring the boy up here to see the man.

Hiro didn't expect K to battle for custody in a court, nor did he think it'd be fair to try and convince Judy to let Michael stay. No, but at least some kind of agreement to let K see his son, if not here then there in L.A. A visit, that's all, K deserved _that_ much, Hiro decided. What did he have to lose?

Maybe K would be furious if he knew, but Hiro was already digging out a piece of lined paper and hunting down a pen. He found an envelope different from the kind K used to send to Michael. All Hiro could ask for was that K wouldn't find out and hope for the best.

Hiro began to write:

_Dear Judy,_

_Before you throw this letter away seeing as it's from a stranger, let me explain. My name is Hiroshi Nakano. I work on the Six Shooter Ranch with your ex-husband Claude, or as he insists, K. I'm writing this letter because I care about him…I love him, he's become a dear friend and I feel my gut ache everytime he talks of his son Michael. _

_I'm sure you don't intend to be mean, but K needs his son in his life—even if it's just for a visit. One visit…would that be too much to ask? Do you realize when I came to Silver Creek; the entire town thought Claude was some kind of nut job? But he's really not crazy, just misunderstood since he's been hiding out on this ranch for the last four years. Four years! You heard me right. He had no friends; he was all alone on a ranch he let go to hell. I can't imagine what your impression of Claude is now, but he was broken when I got here. Angry, miserable and if he knew I was doing this, he'd be furious! _

_But, I must do this. If you have some compassion left in your heart, maybe the compassion you felt for K when you married him…please let Michael accept those letters, let him talk on the phone, or if you have the time you two could visit for a couple days. _

_Believe me, my parents disowned me. It hurts not to have parents, and, I didn't really deserve that. But I accepted it. I'm not sure if they'd ever let me go back, or if I will be able to give my father and mother a hug again. Do you really want your son to feel that way when he's older and blames you for never seeing his father? _

_H-Nakano_

His hand was shaking by the time he finished that letter and folded it nicely. Thinking about his parents made him somber too. He'd have to call Yuji and find out how things were sometime soon, at least give him his new address. Quickly he licked and sealed the envelope and wrote the addresses on the front and back, he hunted down stamps and stuck three on the upper right hand corner. He hoped he covered the proper postage fees.

Hiro placed the letters to Michael back into the drawer and closed it softly. Then he backed out of the office and switched off the light as something hard got lodged next to his head.

"Put your hands up!" K cried.

Stricken, Hiro shoved the letter down the front of his pants and turned around with hands up, "K, it's me!"

The shotgun lowered right away, "Geez, Hiro what the hell you trying to do to me? All I heard was someone rummaging through the house and you were gone. I got…sorta worried."

Hiro's heart thumped like mad. "Well you scared the shit out of me! I couldn't sleep, but I think I can now, let's go back to bed."

But K made no attempts to move. "What were you doing down here, why were you in my office?"

Shit, what was he doing down here? "I…Iwaslookingatporn!" Hiro blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Thankfully, the darkness hid his just-caught blush.

"_Porn?"_ K chimed perplexed. "But we just fooled around," the blonde said exasperated. Then, he sniggered. "What _am_ I going to do with you?"

"Heh, yeah…I'm insatiable," Hiro managed. Man, he felt like such a wally. He didn't know what else to say, he'd already embarrassed himself enough.

K clapped him on the back, stilling chuffing with hilarity, "Don't worry about it…I'm not going to condemn you. Maybe you can show me some good sites one day," K said and took Hiro's hand, "Come on let's go back to bed, too many late nights I'm beat."

Hiro squeezed K's hand and let himself be led back upstairs. In the bedroom he waited until K climbed under the covers, before he slipped the envelope out of his pants and stashed it between the mattresses. He hurried to undress and climbed in beside K once more.

"Porn…" K murmured amusedly as he tried to go back to sleep, nosing into Hiro's hair.

Hiro ran a palm over his face, resting back on a pillow.

Damn, that was close.

* * *

A/N: A little interaction with K's aunt lol! Ohh and what is Hiro up to. A few more chapters and this is almost finished. Sorry it took so long to post. Gah, new job zaps all my energy. Plus, I have been writing out a shorter fic based on the prompt I took from GnG. I was inspired so I had to write some of that out. I'll post it here to when it's finished. Hint I call it K and Hiro Do America lol! Never wrote more than one fic at a time, this is unusual for me lol!

Damn FF won't let me BOLD nothing XD!

Reviewers: YAY! I'm happy so many liked the lemons! Thanks MsBushido, geka0taitsume0taikaiyou, teary-eyedgoddess, aoh (sorry hun it took so long to post. Life is so busy lately, sucks XD! hehe glad you feel you can read the last chapter twice -hugs-), animefreak03, Pumpkin Head Jones, Hikari Manganji, kayakun (w00t! -glomps you-), Nattel the Nettle, intelligent-one, Sangokagome, My Fluffy Scarf.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Everyday since he sent that letter to K's ex-wife, Hiro thought about it. He wondered if he made the right decision to do something like that. But what he thought about most was, if she would read it and would she care? Everyday he also checked the mailbox before K could, in case the letter came back here. He had addressed it, using his old Vancouver addresses, but who knows, she could send it back here, Hiro thought.

He'd also decided that if there was no response in one month, he'd send another and then another. Hiro even thought about calling her, but he'd wait on this letter first.

Right now he was busy herding the cows into their pen for feeding—that letter clinging to his mind. "Go on," he told them, clapping a dusty gloved hand over a cow's side.

"Careful now or you'll get kicked," K warned Hiro just like so many times before about getting too close behind possible bucking cows.

"Sorry," Hiro muttered.

K, who was helping out with this herding looked over at Hiro with concern, "What's your problem today? You're off in space."

"It's nothing, I was just thinking," Hiro replied and gave K a warm smile. No, nothing was wrong really. He picked up the pace to assure K he wasn't wimping out or anything.

After the last first-year past the gate, K swung it closed, "Is it that County Fair?" he asked.

"The fair? Oh, is that today…I completely forgot about it," Hiro said and took off his gloves, stuffing them partially into his back pocket.

K was looking dubiously at him then.

"What?" Hiro questioned.

Hmm, Hiro seemed so distracted in the last few days, but he'd forgotten about the fair. That was odd, K thought. "Did you want to go?"

Grey eyes flashed over at K as they cut open a bag of grains to mix with hay for another group's feeding. "I'd love to go, I never been to a small town fair," Hiro admitted.

"Then we'll go," K affirmed, "Trust me I don't really want to, but, I feel bad for walking out on my aunt the other day. She didn't do anything wrong…we'll go see her quilt, ok?"

Hiro nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Yeehaw! Hiro was happy about going to the fair! As soon as K told him to go clean up, he did. He'd hustled so hard to get everything done today and K even cut the chores short. Washing the grime off and humming a tune, he jumped when K opened the shower curtain to join him. Purr! 

Twenty minutes later, declaring quickies were the best; Hiro pulled on a pair of black jeans and slipped into a fitted white t-shirt. And since it was cooler today, he tossed on his short black, long sleeved jean jacket. He returned to the bathroom where K was already dressed in blue jeans and a white button up shirt, brushing his teeth.

Hiro smacked his fine rear before grabbing a hair brush off the counter. K frowned at him but he stood with a huge grin on his face, brushing his hair as K brushed his pearly whites. "I'm likin' that belt buckle you got on," Hiro mentioned as he caught a view of it in the mirror.

K rinsed and placed his toothbrush away. He held the solid pewter, oval cast iron belt buckle with the relief of a gun on it between his fingers, "It's a Winchester, 1885 model; my father gave it to me."

"It's nice," Hiro told him, looking away. K was so lucky he'd had a father like that.

Shortly after Hiro was outside, revving the truck engine. Once again K was tailing behind. But Hiro noticed that this time K carried a long case in his hand as he hurried towards the truck—a gun case.

When K got into the truck, Hiro asked, "You going to compete?"

"I'm going to win me a trophy and a gun," K bragged.

Hiro cheered, "Well, alright!"

Off they went to the Cranbrook 16th Annual County Fair, which was on the other side of town, held on the honorary fair grounds. It was a big empty field made up mostly of gravel, the perfect size for a county fair. Situated off the main highway, it was easy for tourists to find as well. Hiro parked the truck and they got out.

The lot was pretty full, at least a hundred cars and trucks. People were milling around, kids ran wild with balloons, music filled the air and an auction voice could be heard selling off some piece of farm equipment. There were rides; even a Ferris wheel and vendors sold tickets and cotton candy. Mmm, but one thing hit Hiro's nose, the aroma of freshly baked pies!

K looked around a bit apprehensively as they entered the free fair, boots crunching under gravel. Around them large tents were erected, all holding various attractions. There were prized vegetables, fruit preserves, crafts of all kinds, smaller animals such as chickens and geese. Some had already been tagged with blue, white and red ribbons representing first, second and third place. Then they passed pens holding the county's best bulls, cows, pigs, horses, goats and sheep. But off at the end of the festivities was a counter with the abbreviation CSSA (Canadian Shooting Sport Association) logo in black and white draped over it.

"I need to go register," K finally spoke to Hiro.

The redhead nodded. "Of course, let's go." He looked around, "I don't see your aunt yet," he wondered out loud.

"She's probably around here somewhere," K suggested.

"Oh, before I forget, here are your sunglasses. It's sunny today; don't you need them to shoot?" Hiro asked, he took them off himself and handed them to K.

Hiro was _always_ stealing his glasses, K realized amusingly and took them back. "Yea, they'll come in handy," he said and hung them in the V of his shirt.

They walked over to the shooting contest counter and Hiro let K do his business. He spied the area, half listening to the fine details of the shooting competition. There were a few people looking their way, he realized and sighed. If it was one thing, he hoped no one would get on K's case today. But he could live with a few stares.

"—ten shots all prone, standing and kneeling. Targets will be changed after each shot and we have range judges that will decide the winner. First you'll have to pass the elimination match, after that it'll be knocked down to only twenty shooters, then ten, then five…the judges will decide the ultimate winner based on your points."

Hiro looked at K who shrugged as he took a pamphlet and some papers from the guy.

"I like your name 'Winchester' any relation to the gun maker?" asked the older gentleman behind the CSSA counter.

"Not at all," K said and added smartly, "If I was I might've won my divorce settlement."

The guy laughed uncomfortably and eyed Hiro.

Hiro shrugged, he couldn't control K's weird sense of humour.

"So, the prize…is it really a Browning twenty-eight?" wondered K.

"Oh yes," the CSSA guy replied. "It's a beaut! It's the latest model, comes with an interchangeable Inflex Recoil Pad system, a striker-based mechanical trigger system, chrome chamber and a white bead front sight. It's valued at two thousand dollars."

"It's going to be mine," K assured the man.

The man laughed contrarily. "Well, good luck to you then sir."

K tipped his hat and bid the man adieu.

Hiro followed K once they left and asked, "So when does the game start?"

"Half hour, it's a good thing we didn't fool around too long," K quipped just as someone called.

They turned to see Jared waving at them; he wandered over donning jeans, a black t-shirt and an orange trucker hat. With him were his wife, and his daughter who looked to be about nine.

"Hi Jared," Hiro said in a friendly manner, he nodded at the wife and kid.

K shook the man's hand and then his wife's. "Brought the family huh?" he mentioned and observed the little girl licking at an ice cream cone that was melting all over her hand.

"I'm surprised to see you here Claude," said Jared, "You know Molly my wife and Elizabeth my daughter…say, was that you at the shooting competition table?"

K nodded the last time he saw Elizabeth she was a little squirt. "Yes that was me," he said.

"Damn…" drawled Jared, "Those guys have no idea what their in for—good for you friend, good for you."

Hiro chuckled and K tried not to look smug.

"Well, I'll see ya around Jared, I got to see my aunt's quilt, you understand right?" K told the guy.

"Oh yeah I saw her around the corner can't miss it," Jared offered and walked off. "I'll be sure to check out the shooting later."

Just as they started after the quilt stand someone else went, "Oh my god, _Claude_, is that you?!"

Hiro watched a very pretty blonde woman about his height walk over and give K a big hug. He looked amused as K stood there sort of surprised, a blush coursing over his cheeks. Hmm, who was this woman?

"Shelly?" K said and stepped back. "I barely recognized you."

Then she swatted his arm playfully and said, "I heard bad things about you, but look at ya. You look great; I haven't seen you in _year's_ man! What brings you here now?"

K gave Hiro a tight smile and looked back at the woman, "I dunno, just thought I'd check things out. Um, this here is my friend Hiroshi," he introduced.

Hiro held out his hand for a shake and the woman took it happily.

"We used to date in high school," K clarified to Hiro who he knew was waiting patiently for an explanation.

"Ahh," Hiro sounded and chuckled. "Wow. That must have been a long time ago."

"Geez, don't remind me," Shelly said and rolled her eyes.

They all laughed.

"Oh, look here's my husband now," she said as a freakishly large man met up with them.

He held out a bag of popcorn to them in his great paw, "Care for some?" he rumbled.

Hiro and K's jaw dropped as they looked up and up, eyes wide; at the biggest man they'd ever seen. Clearly he was an entire head taller than K. His arms were the size of tree trunks, shoulders as long as a football field—ok maybe not that wide—but there was muscles popping out of…everywhere.

They gulped and waved their hands 'no' at the popcorn.

"This is Johnny," Shelly sang and pat her husbands arm.

"Hi…" both K and Hiro said uneasily.

"It was great seeing you again Claude, but we have to find Gran-mama, she's baking pies for the pie eating contest later. Johnny's gonna win that," Shelly bragged and wandered off, the Yeti following her closely.

Hiro stared after them and murmured incredulously, "I bet he could have swallowed us both in one go."

"And she just ran up and hugged me…" K replied with a nervous chuckle.

Hiro clapped K on the back and they laughed about it as they went to find Aunt Margaret. She beamed when she saw them and hugged them both. K took a moment to apologize to his aunt but the woman waved it off. Instead she showed them what she called The Family quilt. It was a mixture of Winchesters, McAllisters and the Gatlings after K's mother's maiden name. There were many squares all displaying symbols and pictures, dates and whatnot, all holding some meaning of the family.

K was touched beyond words.

"This is beautiful," Hiro breathed as he looked over each square on the beige quilt, separated by blue squares. He saw a picture of Michael copied onto a piece of fabric that was occupying one square. Aww, he was so cute. Then he looked at another and smirked, "Is that K as a baby?!" Hiro voiced loudly. He began to giggle, "Naw, look at those curls…I can see your bottom."

K turned red.

"Yes, Claude had the curliest blond hair as an infant. I was there when that photo was taken, his mother, Sara, had just given him a bath," Margaret recounted as she looked at the photo of baby Claude lying on his tummy, his rear on display—he had the happiest smile for the camera. "That was just before he got into his mother's talcum powder…oh lord, we were to busy chatting when Claude crawled into his mother's room, stole the powder off the dresser. We walked in to see him sitting on the floor squeezing it all out—big clouds of dust. It _was_ everywhere! But, at least he smelled like an angel," she cooed.

Hiro was sniggering so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"_Oh, please stop_," K begged and glanced at his watch.

"Are you in a rush hunnie?" his aunt wondered.

Only Hiro blasted, "He joined the shooting competition!"

"Thank you for that Hiro," K said sarcastically and turned to his aunt, "Yes, I joined it. Time I cleaned up the Winchester name, huh?"

Margaret glowed with a brilliant smile. "Oh, what a wonderful day!" she claimed. "Then don't waste time here, get going and knock 'em dead!"

K hugged his aunt and promised he'd do just that.

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the __CSSA's 16__th__ Annual Shooting competition!" announced the emcee. "Today we have with us a group of talented men and women that will entertain us today with some of the best shooting in the county! Points will be awarded based on accuracy, closer to the target, higher the points. Now we ask that all non-participating folk to please stay away from the hot zone, because safety is the CSSA's top priority!"_

K chewed on a lip and fidgeted with dust balls in his pockets.

"Are you alright?" Hiro questioned when he glanced at K. They were standing behind the speaker with the group of other shooters. It looked a bit like a soccer field with stands, only the stands where on short end of the field. At the other end was a series of black and white targets, all with numbers starting at zero to the center which was ten points.

The blonde sighed and confided, "Everyone is going to watch me…even though I know I can out-shoot all these chumps."

Stage fright, Hiro understood ALL about that. "Just focus on the one thing that brought you here, do it for that, do it because you love it. Do it for yourself, your aunt…Michael."

K smiled then, he wished he could give Hiro a big hug. "I'll do it for you too." K squeezed his hand secretively. "I have to go set up my baby and find my place."

Hiro nodded and watched K walk away; only he stopped in his tracks and came back. K's lips floated next to his ear and whispered.

"I love you…Hiroshi"

Without another word K stalked off to do his thing and left Hiro standing there utterly breathless. Hiro realized his mouth was hanging open and closed it. Looking around, he hoped no one caught his bombshell. With a thumping heart, Hiro wandered off to find a good seat all while wearing a joyful smile. The show began and the murmur from the crowd soon got drowned out by gunfire.

It was kind of a slow process, Hiro realized, anxious to see K in action—he wasn't really interested in anyone else. It took at least an hour before most of the shooters were weeded out by the process of elimination. Finally, it was K's turn.

"Did I miss anything?" spoke Aunt Margaret's voice as she sat down next to Hiro.

"Oh, hey…no, K is up right now," Hiro stated and pointed down below.

He held his breath as K stood all rigid, one leg behind the other, with his long rifle held up to his eye level. Hiro admired how prominent K looked in his sunglasses and his blonde low-hanging ponytail reaching as far as his tailbone. He was also wearing his new Stetson that he'd talked him into getting a few days ago, a beige number with a brown suede band around the crown.

"He looks good," Hiro murmured out loud.

Aunt Margaret gave Hiro a contemplative look before she spoke, "Yes, yes he does."

K hit all the targets dead on.

"Bullseye!" Hiro cheered from his seat. "It's too bad those points won't be added to the real score," he complained.

The crowd gave K a hefty applause for his talent.

"_Elimination over—Round one begins as soon as the scores __from the elimination round are counted," said the emcee. _

It was down to twenty people now. This time it didn't take so long before K got his turn again. This was such a piece of cake, the targets were only a hundred yards away, K thought but they would go farther back after each round. There was some serious competition here but K didn't feel so nervous now that the party got started. He caught a silent look with Hiro from his seat in the stands, he just watched. It didn't feel so hard to say 'I love you' after all. The moment was there and he took it. _"Winchester!"_ He barely heard his name being called, this time for prone position shooting—his favorite.

Back up in the stands…

"_You know Winchester rings a bell_."

Hiro glanced behind him when he heard that. It was an older woman and an older man, he listened.

"_Yeah, wasn't there a__ gentleman that used to win all the shooting competitions years ago? But he died awhile back…is that Winchester, his son?"_

"_Do you think so? But I thought that guy went weird and barely came off his ranch? Some say he went crazy after his wife left, you remember, in the papers."_

"_Yeah, but that's got to be him, I mean he looks a lot like his father."_

Aunt McAllister leaned over to Hiro. "Seems a few people still remember," Margaret said quietly to Hiro.

Hiro leaned closer to Margaret too. "I wish they'd stop calling him 'weird' or 'crazy'. He's a normal guy, he just needed someone around that cared," Hiro explained hotly, his eyes focused on K down below racking up the points.

"You mean he needed _you_, right?" the old woman said daringly.

Hiro flashed his eyes at Margaret now. "I…I just wanted to be there," he stammered.

She smiled, "What, do you think because I'm an old woman I live in a box?" She patted Hiro on the arm, "Surely I didn't expect this, but Claude is happy and you're such a sweetie. This isn't the stone age hunnie."

He couldn't hide the blush now and the old woman took advantage of his disposition. She shamelessly pinched one of his flushed cheeks, he whined and rubbed his face when she was done.

"Come now, you're missing everything," Margaret said, waving at the competition below.

Hiro grinned in disbelief to himself. _Well I'll be damned_, he thought.

They turned to watch the rest of the contest, in which K was first in the standings—not surprising. By the time it came to the final round, the blond turned to give them a thumbs up. He was the first shooter and in this round the targets were four hundred yards away. All the rifles were now equipped with their scopes and K looked confident.

Hiro sipped from his soda, teeth clenched on the straw as K took aim. He fired.

"First shot, ten points!" spoke the emcee.

A new target appeared on the left side of the long field, making K take new aim.

"Second shot, ten points!"

Hiro huffed, "I dunno why I'm so edgy. He's amazing."

Aunt Margaret smiled as she watched her nephew easily display his shooting prowess. K had shot perfect on all his targets. "I'm so proud," she murmured and wiped at her eye.

When K was done, he packed his rifle back up and came over to where Hiro and Margaret sat. "Well, that was fun," he said and took a seat next to Hiro, stealing his drink and finishing it. He handed it back to Hiro.

Hiro took the empty cup and told K how awesome he was. They all talked about the sport, watching the last shooters do their stuff. It was all over in under an hour and now all they had to do was wait for the announcements.

"_Winners will be announced in a few moments ladies and gentlemen! CSSA thanks you for joining us here today; please give all our competitors a big round of applause—they did some mighty shootin' today!"_

Everyone clapped loudly in the stands and waited anxiously for the winners. A few minutes past before the emcee came back to the mic.

"_Today's big winner__, with a perfect score of three-hundred is…Claude K. Winchester!"_

Part of the crowd went "Huh?" and the other half cheered for him.

K snickered.

"Wow, perfect," Hiro managed as the emcee began naming off the second and third place winners. "Well, go on, go get your prize!"

"You guys come down with me," K invited. He smiled when his aunt and Hiro got up with him. They followed K down to a small podium, and the man they'd talked to at the register counter handed him a trophy with a little shooting man on it. He also handed over the biggest prize, a case that held the Browning 28 that K wanted so badly.

"Congratulations Mr. Winchester," the CSSA guy said, clearly astonished.

K leaned over to the man, "Didn't I say I'd win this baby?" He chuckled, took the prizes and began to leave.

"Wait!" called the guy. "Don't you want to say a few words to the audience?"

K looked uneasily from the crowd to the podium. "Do I have to?" he whispered close enough for it to pass through the microphone.

The crowd laughed.

He scratched his head embarrassed and wandered back. K leaned into the mic, "Err…thanks," he said and tipped his hat—then he bee-lined it out of there. Hiro and his aunt followed until he'd led them all the way back to the quilt stand.

"Well, as much as I loved watching you shoot K _that_ was the most boring sport I ever watched!" Hiro moaned.

K and Margaret laughed.

Hiro smiled faintly and was going to say more when he heard the sharp yips and whines of some kind of furry creatures close by. He looked over curiously at the stand next to the quilts and saw that they were giving away free puppies! As K and his aunt talked, he wandered away to look into a basket full of baby golden retrievers.

"Hiro?" K asked when he saw the redhead walk off in a trance. He chuckled and told his aunt, "One sec, I'll be right back."

Hiro wasn't listening; he was too busy picking up one of the soft golden pups with floppy ears. "Aww, aren't they cute," he told the farm girl who didn't seem to mind as he picked one up.

She smiled and told him they were free. "Sadly, I've only been able to give away two so far. They make great farm dogs," she said.

Hiro pet the one he had gently as it licked his chin, so easily a trusting, loving animal.

"Can I take him next door for a moment?" Hiro asked. The girl gave him the go ahead and when he turned he almost bumped right into K.

"You have a habit of just taking off, _and_ what do you have there?" K questioned, eyeing the dog.

"Can't we take him home?" Hiro pleaded. "The ranch could use a dog and the girl over there said only two were picked up today. What will happen to them if no one takes them to a home?"

K didn't want to answer that question. "Look, Hiro right now is not a good time," K said sternly.

Hiro said nothing as he returned the puppy to the basket; he turned away with a heavy heart and he wasn't smiling when he returned to K's side. "Where's the new gun and trophy?" he asked, noticing K wasn't carrying it.

"With my aunt, I don't want to cart them around all over the place," K said to a pouty looking Hiro. He sighed. "Look, Hiro I'm sor—"

"—Claude, congratulations buddy!" Jared called from out of nowhere. The big man came over and patted K on the back boisterously. "That was some fine shootin' everyone is jealous," he said excitedly. "Hey, they're about to start the pie eating contest over there, come on," he urged.

Hiro and K followed the lumberjack through the crowd of people. Many pointed at K in recognition after today's shooting event as they did too. They came to a tent that had a bunch of fold up tables set next together to create one long line. There were ten seats and nine guys filled them, ready to start a pie eating contest. One of the men was the Yeti they met earlier with K's highschool sweetheart Shelly.

K and Hiro glanced at each other.

"_Ladies and gentleman we're short one man! We only need one more person before we can start this contest, come on, it's apple pie!" announced a robust __host._

"Hiroshi will join!" Jared volunteered and shoved Hiro towards the tent, "He's a good sport!"

HUH?! Hiro began to retreat. "Oh, no…no, no…I can't."

From behind K heard a young woman say, "Isn't that that guy that sang at Trails and Tails last week?"

"Yeah and he also rode the bull…he's soo cute!" her friend squealed.

"COME ON HIRO YOU CAN DO IT!" both girls cried out and giggled.

Hiro turned unrepentantly at the taunt and looked at them stupefied. The girls waved at him…heh. He began to scratch his head unsure. "Uh…I dunno I'm not that big of an eater." He giggled nervously.

"Go on Hiro, it's just for fun," Jared encouraged.

K stepped up, "He doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to, but, it would be fun to see."

OH! He didn't! Betrayed by his own lover…he shot K a look. But K only shrugged and grinned at him. Hmm, those pies, they sure did smell good and he had to admit he was thinking about them all afternoon. He hadn't eaten since breakfast. Hiro began to push up his jacket sleeves and declared, "I'll do it!"

The girls behind them cheered.

But before he went, Hiro smirked and leaned over to whisper into K's ear, "I love you too."

K could have melted on the spot; instead he winked and laughed raucously as Hiro thrust his hat into his hands. K watched him take a seat at the far end of the table. He noticed a small crowd gathered to watch. All the guys at the table were pretty hefty sized men…K didn't think Hiro stood a chance. He felt a little worried for Hiro, he was so small in comparison but K really admired his nerve.

Hiro cast K a goofy look as he folded a large white napkin into the neck of his shirt. Then out came the pies, he was quite certain he'd only be able to finish one. Oh, well, at least he got a free meal.

"They got forks," Jared mentioned sadly, "I thought it was going to be one of those messy contests, you know where they make you eat with your hands behind you, face first."

_That_ would have been too much _and_ too funny, K thought and chuckled. He watched as everybody began to tuck into the pies. With a smirk on his face K watched as Hiro daintily ate small forkfuls as the other men shoveled it in. He chortled, Hiro was too cute!

Although, Hiro didn't feel cute, he felt like the turtle of the bunch. Clearly he was a slow eater compared to the others. He'd only finished off half of his pie—which was delicious by the way—as the others all moved onto a second nine inch pie.

"Still got room?" Jared called from the crowd, chuckling all the while.

Hiro gave them a thumbs up. It felt weird having so many people watching him eat, but when he saw K smiling it was all worth it.

"Go Hiro!" the girls behind K and Jared encouraged.

Swallowing a mouthful of warm apple pie, Hiro looked at the girls and watched K palm over his face. Yeah, he felt _exactly_ how K did at this very moment. He sighed and continued to stuff his face. Surprisingly, he decided he had room for a second pie. All that hard work on the ranch had awarded him a bigger appetite.

Just because he wasn't a big man, didn't mean he couldn't eat.

K looked on surprised.

"Heh, maybe he's got a third leg," Jared teased and nudged at K.

"Yeah, but he's only on his second, those other guys are on their forth!" K exclaimed disbelievingly, watching his lover now prop an elbow on the table to hold his head up. He looked like a tired student studying at the library. "He's getting full," K told Jared, "Hiro always does that elbow thing when he is forcing himself to finish."

Hiro wasn't so hungry anymore, but he didn't want to just give up. Two other guys had already but they'd eaten too fast and too much. Dammit, he wanted to at least finish this second pie! His stomach gurgled and he placed his fork down, he needed to take a breath. He spied the crowd all looking greatly entertainment from this silly contest, ugh, Hiro stared evilly at his pie. It was so good when this started, but now, now he was sure he would never look at another pie the same way again! He would chuckle, but then it would shake his midsection…and, it wasn't feeling so well.

K saw the green look coming over Hiro's features, poor guy. He wished he would give it up already.

Hiro burped and discovered he had _just_ a little more room. Determined, he finished all of his second pie! "Ok, I'm done! _Please_, no more pies!" he cried, wiping his face with a napkin and tossing it on the table.

The small crowd clapped and hooted.

Fellow pie-eating-contestants nodded at Hiro as he wandered back towards his friends. "Me. _So_. Full." Hiro moaned, rubbing his stomach, he shoved his way past K and Jared.

"That was great Hiro! But you only ate two pies," acknowledged Jared.

Hiro's face went blank and he turned on the man. "Get him away from me before I sock him," Hiro warned, he turned back and shuffled as far as he could from the pie stand. He didn't even want to smell them anymore!

K tried not to simper and looked as apologetically as he could at Jared, "I'm sure he didn't mean that…he's just, not feeling too well. Catch you guys later!" K caught up to Hiro and urged him to go to the truck and that he'd be there in a minute. Hiro nodded heading for the truck without question. First K wanted to get his prize and trophy…he walked by the puppies. K stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, where's Hiroshi going?" Aunt Margaret questioned meeting up with K, looking over as Hiro waddled away.

"Pies," K muttered as he chewed on a thought.

The old woman put a hand to her mouth, "Oh no, he didn't?"

Hmm, they _were_ pretty cute. "Yup, he did. Don't worry I have a plan of action. He'll feel better shortly.

Margaret saw where K was looking, "A puppy?"

"Hmm, I dunno…I had another plan in mind, it's gross but it'll cure him," K offered and smirked at his aunt. He grabbed his trophy and prize gun.

"Well, give Hiro a big hug and kiss for me, ok?" said the woman.

Wha? K looked oddly at his aunt, he wasn't sure if he should even acknowledge such a statement. She only winked at him and wandered back to her stand.

* * *

At the truck, Hiro grunted as he climbed in, there was no way he could drive now. So he sat in the passenger seat and sprawled himself, laying his head back. "Never again, man, never again…" he groused to himself. He closed his eyes and patted his poor tummy, feeling like such an idiot, hoping he would make it home before he hurled. Even replaying K's declaration of love today wasn't helping. 

The torturous minutes ticked by and Hiro wondered what was taking K so long! He opened his eyes just as K tapped on the passenger window next to him.

There K stood with two golden puppies in his arms, along with a trophy and two guns cases. "Open the door will ya, all this is getting heavy," K protested loudly.

Oh! For a moment Hiro forgot about his gastronomical distress. He opened the door quickly and K shuffled the two puppies onto his lap. They wriggled and stomped their tiny feet over his lap and his stomach, licking at his face.

Hiro groaned.

K carefully dropped the other stuff in the back and got into the driver's side, he looked over at the frenzied puppy display.

"I can't believe it," Hiro uttered stupendously. "_Two_, but what changed your mind?"

The puppies attacked K then, and he laughed as both began to lick and sniff at one of his ears. "Because…" He started giggling, "…you're such a good sport Hiro…" laugh "…and I thought I should be too."

Hiro chortled at how silly K sounded as the pups made him laugh. But he groaned again as the laughter made his gut hurt. "Can we please go home now?" Hiro bemoaned.

K had to save himself from licks so he could start the engine. In moments they were on the highway driving by corn fields, headed home. That's when K looked over at Hiro; it was time to cure Hiro of his problem. K asked pleasantly, "How about we stop for ice cream smothered in gooey warm chocolate sauce and bananas, oh, and lots of whipped cream…you know, to go with that _apple pie_ Hiro?"

Gaping at K, Hiro clapped a hand to his mouth, "Stop the truck! I think I'm gonna—"

Grinning, K was more than ready to stop the truck alright; he did quickly as Hiro jumped out and fell to his knees over a ditch. K whistled innocently and patted his lap so the dogs would stay in the truck. They came bouncing over. "You see?" he said to the puppies, "I knew that would work, he'll feel better in a few moments."

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't resist doing the country fair chapter. Haha it was fun doing this chapter, I love doing comedy lol. Poor Hiro XD I knew K couldn't stay away from the gun competition. Hope you enjoy! 

**Reviewers:** It was great to see the positive response from the last chapter! Thank you **Sailorlight22** (I wish we had Chuck at my work cooking would be so easy lulz. Ha, I finished my prompt..it's silly..waiting for it to be beta'd. No worries about not commenting before, hope you're better hun!), **geka0taitsume0taikaiyou**, **MsBushido**, **Hikari Manganji**, **Kailey Hamliton** (I thought your English was excellent in the review hun. Thanks muchly for your nice words. Naw, no writing career for me XD...editors would hate me lol. It's great to hear you like my style, often I'm envious of other writers and _their_ styles XD so that meant a lot! -hugs-), **mio32**, **Nattle the Nettle** (K and Michael are SO cute huh? I love them too! No worries, I don't think K will really find out about what Hiro did.), **kayakun**, **teary-eyedgoddes**, **Sangokagome**, **aoh** (Micheal is about nine or ten in this fic. K was alone for 4 years after the divorce. Yeah K should and would be mad, that's why Hiro and Judy will keep it a secret -grin- they know K too well), **LucianaSkyle** (w00t! Thanks hun!), **spirtually-lunar** (thanks for the review and for the suggestions. Although, I have already written a story where K and Hiro adopt a little girl. It was a part of my Gun and Guitar arc I wrote and posted on AFF, actually it's part 3. So thanks again, but I can't do that again lol If you're interested in that story check out my profile.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Never was Hiro busier on the Six Shooter ranch than he was in the last few weeks. There were the new puppies, fixing the porch, painting the house and some serious landscaping to take care of.

After all that, began the breeding season rush.

But Hiro felt happier than he could put across, everyday working alongside K, every night making love. It was wonderful how much K had changed, the real Claude K. Winchester and all his glory. He'd become the kind of man Hiro could admire.

It was a sight for sore eyes.

At least to the townsfolk it was. Word spread fast about K's venture to the pub and the shooting competition at the fair a few weeks ago—Hiro plainly ignored anything about his pie eating adventure. Hrmph, he'd sooner forget that. As for K, people didn't give him such a hard time anymore, and he seemed to have found some kind of resolve. They'd gone out together a few times after that as well, but mostly for supplies for the ranch. Some people couldn't believe it and others realized they'd judged K wrongly. Hiro even overheard two women gossiping the other day in the grocery store.

"_Have you seen Claude's ranch?" _

"_No, why, what did you see?"_

"_It looks great! The house has been repainted and the yard cleaned up. It's like how it used to look, maybe better."  
_

"_No way!"_

"_There's even a new porch!"_

"_Have you seen Claude's ranch hand? Oh, I saw him at the bar a few weeks ago…sexy. I wonder when they'll come back."_

_They giggled._

"_Maybe we should stop by with a present, I bet they'd like that? You know two single men, one for you and one for me."_

_They giggled again._

Hiro decided then to stop the eavesdropping and become scarce quickly before they saw him. But now he shook his head at the thought and grinned. At least those ladies had something good to say about K and his hard work. Indeed the house wasn't the same at all. All those tools lying around had been picked up, organized and placed in the shed properly. The tall grass cut down, trimmed and property fences painted. After K and he finished the new porch and painted the house, Hiro created flower beds that wrapped around the porch, he even built a stone pathway that led to the back porch. He planted all kinds of things like rose bushes and perennials, dwarf bushes and a couple Japanese maples he'd purchased in town. The lawn got mowed and dead branches on trees got trimmed. Even that old tire swing could be played with now.

It was hard work but Hiro was _very_ proud.

He'd even gone so far as to repaint the mailbox at the end of the driveway; he painted a little crane on it and in lovely scripture wrote 'Winchester' and 'Nakano' along the side.

This was his home now too after all…

At least the work didn't seem as tedious as it did before, not now that he had K's help—they were a team. Now it was more like a project, something that they could accomplish together. It was fun actually, because he'd never really had his own home to spoil. Although, K gave him the job of taking care of the puppies, well, puppies that were growing very fast! Hiro found K amusing with the dogs; he tried to act indifferent about them, yet one day when he was doing laundry, he found two strips of bacon in one of K's pockets.

But Hiro decided he'd let K keep his little secret.

The worst part was training them to do their business outside. Hiro couldn't count the number of newspapers they'd gone through. He'd also made sure both dogs were seen by the vet, given their shots and de-wormed.

But none of that mattered Hiro loved them unconditionally. Even though they whined a lot, especially while he was doing ranch work, they got stationed in the barn or leashed up outside by their dog house during the day. It was that or else they'd run amok in the corrals and feedlots, or disturb the horses that still were unsure about the two very yappy animals. Hiro assured the pups that it was for their own good unless they wanted to get stomped on by horses or cows. So, Nami and Satu spent the day playing in their section, at least until they were trained.

It was very important to get all this renovation work and the puppies dealt with before the breeding season was upon them. Then there would be no time for extracurricular activities.

And it came at the end of August just as K said.

Hiro decided breeding cattle was something to contend with! There was no sunrise to dinnertime routine, now it was from sunrise to sunset. For the livelihood of the ranch, it was the matter of getting as many cows pregnant as possible. But that task wasn't as easy at it would seem, bulls could be lazy and the females had to be in heat, and they didn't all do so at the same time.

A strict diet had to be followed, cattle needed to separated into various groups and bulls could only be put in the same pen with a cow in estrus. This was what K explained to him. K was incredible at this! He knew from years of experience which females would go into heat and when, plus how to tell when they were ready. He explained that the fertility records were what helped with this task the most and taught Hiro how to read them.

Now it was more important than ever to keep the bulls apart. Right now the competition to breed could cause them injuries and cost the ranch more money in vet bills. So, it wasn't just tiring work it was dangerous at times.

And this went on for a whole month!

It was already the first week of October.

Tired, Hiro snuck away to have a cigarette out front, sitting down on the front step to watch the sun which was already beginning to set. Fall was coming. The leaves were starting to turn bright orange, red and yellow. It was as pretty as a photograph. He smiled proudly, he'd accomplished so much. The breeding was almost done, and then would come the preparations for winter. That wouldn't be nearly as much work as it has been in the past while.

He couldn't wait.

It meant he could spend more time with K, maybe read a book, and catch up on movies. He blew out smoke with a smile. Life was good, it was great! He'd found love and he felt loved in return. Hiro couldn't ask for anything more.

Accept for one thing...

That letter he'd sent Judy had proven nothing. There were no replies, even though he'd sent three more. There was no indication that Judy had called K or anything; if she had he was sure K would have mentioned it by now, probably wringing his neck. Hiro sighed and wondered if she might have replied to his old address. His desire to make his wish come true for K was overwhelming at times. Just then, he got a text message.

Sent From Marcus:

_Message:__u prbly hate me Im sry. theres a letter here 4 u. Where u at? Will send it._

Hiro stared at his phone for a long time. What a coincidence. So, Marcus still had his number, he'd deleted him from his phone a long time ago. He'd almost got rid of the phone too, but K told him to keep it. Phones were handy, Hiro couldn't argue with that, so he kept it. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see Marcus, but he had a letter! Could it be a letter from Judy? Desperate to know, Hiro text back and asked Marcus if the letter was from LA.

He dug out another smoke and waited, butterflies dancing in his stomach. As he did he decided there was no way in hell he would give Marcus his address here. If there was indeed a letter, then he'd have to go pick it up.

Face Marcus…

Hiro sucked on his smoke in deep thought, it would be a few hours drive. His phone shrilled and he read the return message…the letter _was_ from LA. His heart leapt. He knew he could have Marcus send the letter to a post box in town, but that would still give the man his location. Hiro liked the anonymous life he had here; he didn't want people from his old world mixing into this one. This was HIS home and he didn't intend to stain it with jerks like Marcus!

He would have to drive to Vancouver.

"Oh, there you are Hiroshi. I couldn't find you in the barn or the greenhouse. Nami and Satu were calling for you, they keep crying and crying. Didn't you hear…?" K started but trailed off. "What you doing there?" he asked looking at the phone in Hiro's hands.

Nami and Satu came bounding past K and jumped at Hiro. Hiro clapped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket. "Nothing, just checking the time," he explained and crushed his cigarette under his boot. He bent to pet and scratch behind the dogs ears with a smile.

K shrugged. "Alright, well, I think we're done for the day. One more week of this shit and that's it. Then we can live like normal people again," he offered with a chuckle and headed into the house calling after the dogs.

He should be honest about this. "K?"

The blonde turned, "What is it?"

Hiro stared at K for a couple long seconds, "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that…I love you." He stood and ran up the rest of the steps over to K, and hugged him hard. He couldn't tell him; this was just something he had to do alone.

Letting the dogs whine a bit longer, K held Hiro back just as firmly. "You looked so serious there for a second," he murmured and gripped into Hiro tighter, "Oh Hiro, I love you too. Now come on, let's feed them dogs and ourselves…I'm starving!"

* * *

Hiro decided to wait until the end of the week, when the wave of the breeding season calmed down. It was only a few hours drive and he could just go to Vancouver and come back in less than a day. He asked K for the truck and told him that he needed something for the greenhouse. The man never asked any questions and expressed how he deserved the time off and to go enjoy himself. 

Even if it was a white lie, it still made Hiro feel terribly guilty.

But, he told himself it was for K's sake, and the nuisance of that letter drove Hiro to do it. Something in his gut told him he had to look. Determined, he kissed K and the dog's goodbye and had driven off early in the morning. It was only one day, it wouldn't kill anybody to go look. So, he'd spent the morning driving through some of BC's most stunning autumn scenery. Just as the province license plates stated, 'Beautiful British Columbia'.

Music played but most of the way there Hiro couldn't relax.

Butterflies swirled in his stomach again when he saw the sign 'Welcome to Vancouver'. He really didn't want to come back, but he had to. He told himself he'd be quick, Marcus was just a guy, no big deal. He wasn't going for a social call, it was business. That was all. Driving through familiar streets, he quickly found his old three story red-brick apartment building. It was in a blue-collared neighborhood, not to shabby but not exactly saintly. It was only lunchtime, although the cloudy sky made it seem later.

Rain was coming.

Hiro parked the truck out front and with a thumping heart, he used his old key to get past the secured entrance. On the first floor to the right, past the landlord's office was the wall of silver mailboxes. Hiro knelt to peer into his old small metal mailbox, apartment 302, before he went to see Marcus. He had to check here too, just in case. There was a stack of mail. Hopeful, he opened it and grabbed out a bundle of junk mail, nothing else.

"I wondered when you'd come back."

Hiro froze. His stomach twisted as he heard that familiar voice. Slowly he craned his head in the direction of the man that spoke. There he was with his sexy black tousled hair, greenest eyes, with that sexy scruff on his face. He looked so good, so exotic, that it made Hiro weak in the knees. Today he wore those stylish designer jeans of his, no socks, and that loose black shirt with the white stripes that he always kept unbuttoned. Hiro couldn't help it; the man was all sex appeal.

"Marc…" he breathed.

The man made a face, "What _exactly_ are you doing?"

Hiro looked at the mail he was holding and stood back up. "I…uh, I was—"

"—_well_, look at you," Marcus cut him off, eyes roving over Hiro leisurely. "You've turned into a country boy, what happened to my rockin' Hiroshi?"

He was history…

Tightly gripping the stack of junk mail, Hiro stared at his cheating ex-lover. "I haven't come back…I just came to get that letter. I…I thought I'd check the mailbox while I was here," Hiro stammered and looked away as if the man could see the tears he'd shed for him.

Marcus moved in a little closer and Hiro could smell his cologne.

"I guess this is your lucky day, you didn't say you were coming. I could have been out. Who do you know in LA?" Marcus questioned, looking baffled.

Hiro shrugged, "Just someone. Where is it?"

"In my apartment, or, your old apartment. We should talk Hiroshi, come on up and I'll give you the letter. But first, since you already got my mail, give it," the man requested holding out his hand.

Hiro handed him the stack of junk mail, ignoring how Marcus purposely touched his hand. "I'm in a hurry so let's make this quick," Hiro demanded feeling annoyed with Marcus all of the sudden.

Green eyes flashed at him then, "You always did like it quick," Marcus retorted slyly.

Hiro scoffed and balled his fists.

Up the stairs they went to the third floor. Inside, Hiro felt numb, he was so mad at this man for hurting him, but he also felt so guilty, as if somehow he was betraying K just by being here. That thought gave him resolve not to let Marcus use his charms on him. He was K's now.

Marcus opened the door and Hiro hesitated outside of it.

"Don't worry Stacy isn't here anymore, she left a few months ago. That was the _biggest_ mistake I ever made," Marcus said as if it were simply nothing at all. He stood waiting for Hiro to come in.

Hiro frowned at that. He didn't want to chat about what happened. It was over now. He'd shed his pain on K's sleeve, there was no looking back. All he wanted was to get back home! He stepped inside his old place, which was completely changed around—new furniture, curtains, a new TV.

Hiro reminded his ex, "Where's the letter?"

"Have a seat, relax, I have to find the damn thing since I didn't think you were ever coming back," Marcus spoke resentfully.

Hiro stood right where he was, crossing his arms. Marcus looked at him peculiarly before padding off to the kitchen barefoot.

"Want some coffee?"

"No."

A couple uneasy moments went by, Hiro glanced down the hall towards the bedroom he'd caught his roommate and Marcus. Gritting his teeth, Hiro dart his eyes somewhere else.

"I understand why you ran away Hiro, but why'd you leave your band?" Marcus called from the kitchen.

Hiro felt his ears grow hot. "I'm not here to chat with you Marc. I left them, that's it."

"So, you can't even talk to me now, eh?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, we were good together, Stacy was a slip-up…she talked me into it," Marcus implored.

Bullshit, Hiro thought. It was hard to believe he'd let himself fall for this guy.

Finally, Marcus came back holding a small letter which Hiro snatched eagerly from his fingers. He couldn't believe it! A letter from Judy! Gosh, what did she say?! He turned to leave.

"Whoa, what's going on? You're just going to leave?!" Marcus wondered loudly, stepping in front of Hiro, purposely invading his space. He eyed him again. "You know, you look good like this, I never imagined _you_ in a cowboy hat, but it's hot. Are you in a new band?" The man ran his fingers over the brim of Hiro's black cowboy hat.

"Don't touch me!" Hiro spat and went to shove Marcus away but the man grabbed him by his wrist. Hiro tried to yank free but Marcus held him steady.

Marcus leaned in close to Hiro's ear, his lips brushing over his skin and fine hairs. "I'm sorry Hiro for hurting you. I promise I'll never do anything like that again, just come back to me, _please_. I care about you, and you just disappeared," Marcus whispered desperately into his ear. "You have every right to hate me, but what I wouldn't do to make it up to you."

Hiro was shaking, not with fear, not with sentiment, but with anger. There might have been a time when something like this would have worked on him, but not now. He knew he didn't love Marcus anymore, the man was sexy but…that's all he was. His words meant nothing anymore, they were just empty words…he couldn't even say that he loved him—he 'cared'. But that didn't matter even if he had said that or not, because his heart belonged to K.

Marcus let go when Hiro physically moved him out of the way.

"Hmm, you've gained muscle haven't you?" Marcus said notably, almost losing his balance.

Hiro leveled his eyes on Marcus. That's when it all came out.

"Shut up, you are nothing but a liar! Stop spouting shit to me…I love somebody else now. He's wonderful; he's more of a man than you and ten other guys combined. I didn't want to see _you_ today, not ever again, I wanted this letter," Hiro spoke flapping the envelope viciously. "You hurt me; I'm not the kind guy that gives assholes like you a second chance. Oh, I've been dying to say that to your face! I have a home now Marcus, a _real_ home, with a _real_ man, that's where I'm going. Don't come looking for me, if you do I'll be waiting on the porch with a shotgun!" Leaving a stricken looking Marcus behind, Hiro stormed out of the apartment. He raced back out to the truck and gunned the engine.

He didn't look back.

It started to rain.

After the initial shock wore off, Hiro couldn't hold back a broad grin and cheered, "I actually told him off, fuck ya!"

It felt sooo good!

After seeing Marcus and this world he'd left behind, Hiro was convinced more than ever that he'd made the right choice to stay in Silver Creek. Maybe he needed this closure, because he sure felt excellent. He needed to face the one person that had hurt him, and he let him have it!

Never again would Marcus be a demon in his mind.

Right now with all this adrenaline surging though his veins, Hiro wanted to get home as fast as possible and fuck K senseless. He laughed, oh yeah, that's _exactly_ what he was going to do when he got back! And thinking of K, Hiro tore open that letter finally and read carefully as he drove.

_Mr. Nakano_

_I sent this letter to the address you gave me, because you said Claude would be mad if he knew you were writing to me. Trust me. I know just how ornery Claude can be. I can't even believe I'm bothering with this, but if you're reading this than you must have got it. I guess it doesn't really matter, but I have been thinking about the things you wrote even before you wrote them. You have some nerve buddy! Suddenly your letters started to appear and you reminded me how big of a mistake I have made._

_Did people really think K was crazy? Those stupid country bumpkins!_

_I've done so many wrongs that I didn't know where to start making them right. Does that make sense? I couldn't believe the stuff you told me, did he really start drinking and shacking himself up at the ranch? I know I hurt Claude; he didn't deserve what I did to him. Maybe one day I can tell him I'm sorry. And I plan on it, soon…but please, in the mean time keep this between us? _

_You don't know me, and I doubt I can convince you that I'm not cold-hearted bitch. I did what I thought was right for my career at the time, and the press…they got carried away with it. I know how they made Claude look, and for years it has bothered me. Then I sent back those letters, I made it even worse and now I have a complete stranger pleading for me to let Claude see Michael…heh. I don't know who you are, sticking your nose into my business. You have some courage Mr. Nakano, and I admire that. _

_Judy_

_P.S – I'm sorry to hear about you and your family, truly I am._

When Hiro finished the letter, driving through the rain, he felt tears running down his face. This was more than he could have ever hoped for. Everything, all his worries, this secret he'd held from K was answered. Judy had not replied with what he'd feared—with spite and anger—instead she sounded kind of sad. The fact that his instincts were right about coming here, all of it, felt empowering.

And her last line…

Swiping away overwhelmed tears, Hiro checked the date under the US stamp. It was dated a month ago. If Judy said she'd planned on telling K she was sorry soon, how long would they have to wait? Hiro groaned, he had no choice but to wait and see but in the mean time he wouldn't tell K. Not yet. This was their issue; he was just the middle man, a proxy.

The only thing left to do now was to go home where he belonged. He popped in a CD of K's and ironically enough Eddie Rabbitt's voice came on with the truck driving classic _Driving my Life Away_.

How right he was, Hiro thought tapping to the beat. How right…

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter after this one and then it's done. I decided to make Judy the not-so-bad-guy in this one. Really, I have nothing against her accept that I have to find ways to make my Kiro stories around her or Ayaka lol. I decided I wanted Hiro to have closure with Marcus. HA! Oh and in reality, the drive from Cranbrook to Vancouver would have really taken almost two days...but I didn't want to make it that long. The last chapter will contain smut, fluff and happy stuff. I think I have written all I can for this story without making overdoing it etc. 

**Reviewers:** YAY I'm happy so many enjoyed chapter 11! Thanks guys like usual for your wonderful comments, you f-ing rawk! Lol! Thank you, **Sailorlight22** (HA!! Your Chuck jokes are such win!! -luvs-), **Hikari Manganji**, **Kailey Hamilton**, **geka0taitsume0taikaiyou**, **mio32**, **Sarahfreak**, **LucianaSkyle**, **MsBushido**, **teary-eyedgodess**, **Silvea**, **X.xMeiko-samax.X**, **Normal**, **aoh**, and **Kayakun**(YAY you enjoyed the confessions! Thanks I slipped in those confessions in there lol)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The first snowfall came and still there was no word from Judy. Hiro began to feel a little hopeless on the matter now. Maybe he couldn't bring Michael to K, or K to Michael, maybe this task wasn't up to him at all. But as downhearted as he felt over the matter, he couldn't dwell on it. He also didn't dwell on the lie he'd told K when he'd met Marcus again either. Although, he felt guilty about lying to K…it was something he'd fess up to in the future. It was history; K was the only thing that mattered to him anyways.

He just wanted peace, he was sick of the drama.

There was so much to do on the ranch anyways to keep his mind of it, like putting winter bedding down in the feeding lots. K explained to him that the cattle could endure winter well, with the proper steps taken. And he'd also come up with an idea about selling the manure to local farms. There would be plenty enough for their own needs and they could earn a few more bucks getting rid of the stuff.

Hiro thought it was a viable plan.

It was also the first time in Hiro's young life that he had to wear long johns. But it sure kept the chill off as he worked bundled in his wool-lined jean jacket and gloves. Under his cowboy hat he wore a red-knitted ear warmer that Margaret had made for him. It sure helped too, his ears no longer stung in the windy cold. He looked over at K who was wearing his white ear warmer. Good ol' Aunt Margaret. "It's colder here than it is in Vancouver," Hiro claimed as they fed the animals for the day under a grey sky.

Breath crystallizing in the air with every puff, K replied, "Well, we're not as close to the Pacific Ocean. We're in the Rockies; we get Alberta like winters in this corner of BC. I hear Vancouver has rain most of the winter."

"Not always, but yeah sometimes its slushy snow," Hiro informed.

"Don't worry, winter here is pretty good…gets a little boring though," the blonde explained.

"Oh?"

K stood up breathing heavily as he poured feed into a feeder, "There's not as much work in the winter, just taking care of the cattle and the horses mostly. Not much grazing, no fields to harvest…not much gardening for you."

"I bet I can think of a few things to do," Hiro offered rascally.

K guffawed and wandered off towards the barn.

Actually, feeling kind of frisky right now, Hiro followed him. Who said winters had to be boring? They were pretty much done for the day, so K couldn't complain too loudly. He opened the barn door and immediately felt the difference in temperature. It was always warmer in here, protected from the wind and equipped with heating. He couldn't see K but he could hear him grabbing a bale of hay from the stable area for the horses.

Wandering past the horse equipment, Hiro did a double take on a riding crop. He smirked and picked it up. They never used riding crops with the horses but perhaps back in the day when Judy lived here, she used one. He wondered if she'd ever used it in the way he wanted to use it now.

Leaning, with his shoulder against the outside frame, Hiro clapped the crop into his gloved hand to get K's attention.

K looked up as he held a second bale of hay from a stack lined up against the wall. "Hiro?" he quizzed oddly, eyeing the crop.

"I want you _right_ now," Hiro insisted, sticking the crop between his teeth so he could remove his jacket, underneath he wore the long-sleeved white thermal shirt. He placed the jacket over the railing and held the crop again. "Why do we always have to wait until after work, when there were so many juicy places on this ranch to fuck?" he questioned wickedly.

Surprised, K gawked at him with his mouth hung open. Hiro rarely talked so lewdly. He put the straw bale back down and found his voice. "You want me now, huh? But, we still have work to do," K told Hiro even though his penis was telling him otherwise.

"I dunno K. We've been working nonstop for the last few months…things have finally quieted down. You have no excuses," Hiro assured, walking closer so he could guide the crop up K's inner thigh right up to his crotch. Sensually, he brushed the small leather tip over the knowing excitement in K's pants, looking up at the blonde victoriously.

Actually, K was beginning to like this game and the man had a point. Hiro was definitely _in the mood_ and who was he to argue? Ok, he'd let Hiro exercise his domination since _he_ topped most of the time anyways. It was kind of exciting and that crop tickled as Hiro used it.

"Right here in the barn?" he wondered, sighing a little as Hiro teased him.

"Yup, right here with you bent over _that_ stack of hay," Hiro insisted, pointing to the one K just put down.

"I'm already hard," K assured.

"Mmm, I can tell," murmured Hiro as he watched K peel out of his navy blue parka. The blonde handed it to him and he hung it over the same rail as his own. K stood there in his tan hat, a blue button up shirt, his jeans and boots. Hiro pointed to K's belt with the crop, "Undo it."

With a cocky smirk, K went for his belt and loosened it, letting it hang apart.

Hiro loved it when K was willing to play along with him and he'd never used something like the riding crop before. Suddenly it felt like he was role playing. He was itching to touch K but he was enjoying having this control first. Using the crop, he brought the tiny leather tip up to K's cheek and ran the leather down his face, along his neck. "Pull your shirt out of your pants and then undo them," he commanded nicely.

K chuckled, but then he questioned a bit nervously, "You're not going to smack me with that thing right?"

Hiro eyed the crop, "Of course not, I'm just pissing around. Want me to get rid of it?"

Tugging his shirt out of his pants, K replied, "No way…it's kinky. Touch me more." With that he unbuttoned and unzipped.

With a salacious grin Hiro obeyed his lover's request. This time the crop roved over the crotch of K's own long johns, over his obvious erection.

"What's next Master?" K spoke with a hint of amusement and arousal.

Hiro smiled widely at the nickname, boy, did K ever come a long way. "Hmm, pull down your underwear and lean over the haystacks. Oh, but first let me help you out," Hiro said and covered the corner of the hay with K's jacket. "It's scratchy."

Now, K blushed, "What? And put my rump on display?"

Hiro nodded.

Sighing, K pulled down his thermal and regular underwear just under the crease of his bottom. This was a bit more submissive than he was used to. But the promise of good things to come and the fact he really loved this goofy redhead—he leaned over the haystacks baring his naked rear. "It's a bit chilly now, come warm me up," K murmured sweetly, resting on his elbows.

Oh, Hiro planned on warming him up alright. His grey eyes wandered over the blonde as he rest, bent at the waist over the haystacks. K's shirt partially hid the swell of his cute butt, his knees slightly bent. Hiro thought it was the perfect height for him to reach when he banged into the man. Thinking about doing K, Hiro rubbed a hand over the throb in his pants.

"Gawd K, you have no idea how sexy you are that way," Hiro ardently pointed out.

K looked back spryly and watched as Hiro touched himself, he smirked. "Well, from where I'm looking the view isn't so bad either." Hiro awarded him a smile and came closer. Straw crunched under his boots and K watched him tugging off his gloves, letting them fall to the ground. Then, he felt Hiro's warm bare hand sweep over his exposed skin, squeezing gently. Mmm, Hiro was such a fine lover, he was _so_ lucky.

Facing the golden wall of hay again, K listened as Hiro shifted and realized he'd gotten to his knees. Those warm hands spread his rear; K licked his lips with anticipation. A breath later Hiro was laving his hot tongue over his entrance, licking and sucking unabashedly, groaning with pleasure. K groaned too, letting his head hang between his elbows, his cock growing harder.

K released a pleasant rumble as Hiro aimed lower, dug his face between his legs and sucked on his sac and his length. He thrust his hips out more, giving Hiro all the access he required. There was no room for shyness when he was feeling this damn good. K wanted more. "Ah yeah…" K sighed, "…feels so good."

Hiro pulled away and stood back up. He wandered back to his jacket and retrieved the lube. Ok, so, he'd been thinking about this all afternoon and had come prepared. With a clever smile on his face he returned to K, patting the riding crop over his ass.

K twitched.

Hiro giggled, "I'm not smacking you, relax."

K, too, chortled, "Reflex action, sorry."

Just for that Hiro spanked him playfully with his hand. He tossed the crop aside and unbuckled his own belt, undid his pants, and dug out a hard-on that ached so much, he moaned as he took out.

Glancing back, K took in Hiro fully clothed except his hard length exposed. His body shuddered; this was like some kind of fantasy fuck, or, like one of Hiro's dirty internet porn movies. K wondered if that was where Hiro might've gotten the idea for this. It was like having secret pleasures and having to do it with as much clothes on as possible in case the boss walked in.

But wait! He WAS the boss.

Har har. "I'm really beginning to like this Hiro, we should do this more often," K expressed genuinely.

Lubricating himself, Hiro sidled up behind K, grinding against him. "I know it's hot," he breathed, lying himself over K's back. Hiro swept K's hair aside, pulled down the white ear muff and kissed along his ear, nipping on it—he was careful not to knock K's hat off.

K felt Hiro's moist cock gliding between his rear and his hands pawing around his chest. He pushed himself up on his hands, so he could angle his face back searching for Hiro's mouth. Their tongues licked out at the same time, hungrily and impassioned. But Hiro drew away and used his hand to guide himself inside.

K moaned out, feeling the heat of Hiro's body deeply, fully.

Leaning over again, Hiro flexed his hips up into K with short strokes, pressing in as deep as possible. He held K against him, listening as the man produced low groans and sighs of his pleasure.

So good…

Hiro pushed K down a little so he could gain better leverage to lengthen his strokes. His hands came down to K's hips and he thrust harder.

"Aahh!"

Hiro humped, his hips working like a well oiled piston, his jeans and long john's sagging loosely around his ass. He watched down below as his length slid in and out of K's body. His eyes rolled back in bliss.

K pushed himself up again so his boots would stop sliding back over the straw covered floor. He panted his legs numb, his ass glorious. Once more Hiro had to hold onto him so he could press into him, thrust upwards, and slow his pace down. How eagerly the redhead did, grunting deeply with effort. But those lips found his ear again, K sighed.

"I love when you're this close to me," K said sultry like.

There was no space between them, Hiro was flush up against K. "Mmm, I love being this close to you."

"Don't stop," K sighed.

"I'll try not to," Hiro said with a lusty laugh.

Slowly and sweetly, holding onto K adoringly, Hiro rocked into him. He pressed kisses to his shirted back, smoothing his hands over K's clothed body. In no rush, he gently fucked his man. Hiro relished in the tiny mewls he made K create, the way he felt so warm inside.

Right now it was only them in the world…just them.

"I love you so much, Claude," Hiro whispered softly.

Reaching behind him, K grasped for Hiro's hand. When the redhead took it he murmured, "I love you so much too."

Exalted by this, Hiro increased his pace again. K had to let Hiro's hand go so he could brace himself over the haystack. Using his hips once more, Hiro rode K swift. Harder, faster, he moaned out from the exertion and extreme pleasure of it. K whimpered, sounding nothing like the hardened rancher he was…now he was just a man

"Come with me," Hiro pleaded, giving his final thrusts.

In one supreme moment, both men reached the ultimate bliss. Hiro clung on tight, body jerking with climatic pulses and K spilling his seed against his coat, gripping into the straw wildly.

Hiro pulled out and did up his pants, sighing and panting. He wet his dry lips, listening to K groaning contently, still catching his breath.

"Come on, we still have work to finish," Hiro interjected.

K simpered. "Oh, _now_ you're ready to work?"

"Sure, I just needed a pick-me-up," Hiro said impishly, retrieving his jacket. "Hmm, I'll get something to clean your coat with."

Shaking his head, K raised himself from the haystacks. He fixed his clothes by the time Hiro returned with a rag. "Thanks," K said and cleaned his coat, "Next time we use your coat."

Hiro tipped his hat at the blonde. "You know, later on promise me you'll shave? It's getting kinda scratchy."

"Only if you join me in the shower," K bargained.

"Deal"

* * *

Somehow, Hiro managed to talk K into letting him shave his face. K sat on the closed seat of the toilet, a soft blue towel wrapped around his waist as Hiro lathered shaving cream over his chin, throat and cheeks. His hands were gentle as they spread the scentless white foam. They'd just finished a shower and the bathroom was all steamy and warm, mirror fogged up. It was charming when Hiro asked if he could shave his face—told him he was getting too scruffy again.

"I'm beginning to feel spoiled, Hiro," K murmured oddly when Hiro finished and watched him turn on the hot water to wash the shaving cream off his hands. He let his eyes roam over the redhead who was only wearing a pair of plaid boxers, his hair wet and uncombed.

Hiro smiled sweetly at him, shutting off the water and drying his hands on a nearby towel. "I'm just happy you're letting me do it," he replied and ran the hot water again, this time filling the sink.

"No one's ever asked to before," K said. "I've never known anyone like you Hiroshi. You're so giving and adventurous—even if I feel like a girl right now—somehow I just don't mind."

Hiro chuckled. "I'm sorry. Maybe you think I'm babying you. I didn't mean—"

"—no," K cut in and picked the razor up off the countertop. "It's the most intimate thing anyone has ever offered. I'm still getting used to letting another man do all these nice things for me. Here." He put the razor into Hiro's hand. "Just don't hurt me."

Taking the shaver, Hiro smiled softly. "I could never hurt you," he said with promise, twisting K's words around.

The blonde's eyes seemed to sparkle.

Quietly, Hiro heated the blades in the hot water. He stood in front of K and urged him to tip his head back. Blue eyes studied him carefully as he drew the razor up along K's throat, just under his jaw, clearing a patch of lather and hair. He reached over and tapped the razor in the sink, rinsing it.

K closed his eyes. This new experience felt so pleasant, he was lulled by Hiro's concentrated breathing as he shaved him. His new lover was so gentle, he never felt more relaxed, tranquil.

"Christmas is next week," K whispered calmly.

"Yes it is," Hiro murmured, drawing the razor over the ridge of K's jaw.

"I haven't celebrated it for some time…I want to get you a present."

Hiro paused. "Oh no, you don't have to do that."

K opened his eyes. "But I want to. I want to give you _everything_ Hiroshi…"

The redhead tilt his head and blushed, "Well, you got me Nami and Satu—who I think are terrorizing your bed covers at the moment—you share this ranch with me, you share yourself. I really have everything I want."

"Tsk, you're not making this easy for me are you? How can I find the perfect gift after hearing something like that?" K teased, and then hollered at the dogs to get off his bed.

There was momentary silence as they listened to Nami and Satu scamper downstairs.

Hiro shook with quiet laughter.

"Anyways, I think I have something in mind," K said, his lips curving into a smile on his foamy face.

Hiro paused shaving once more, his eyes lit up. "Really? Can I get a hint?"

K pretended to ignore that. "Would you like a Christmas tree? We could go chop one down."

Smirking, Hiro continued to shave. "Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed. "Do you have decorations?"

"Of course, a box full in the basement," K told him.

"I've never had a tree before." Hiro couldn't wait. "I'm half done," he explained, swishing the shaver in the water.

K patted his lap.

With a sly grin, Hiro straddled over K's towel-covered lap. He was so close-up that he could hear the razor scraping over K's skin when he ran it along his cheek. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Hiro breathed out with focus again, he didn't want to cut K.

Closing his eyes again, K murmured a soft, "No." His hands rested on Hiro's thighs and he slid them into the redhead's boxers, squeezing his upper thighs gently.

"_K_…" Hiro warned, "Stay still now."

It was so hard not to smirk. "Wanna hear something strange?" K asked with eyes still closed.

"Sure."

"I think my aunt knows about us…she said something to me at the fair, but I forgot about it until now," K revealed.

Getting the spot under K's bottom lip Hiro said, "Yeah, I know. I wasn't going to say anything, thought you might feel weird about it. I didn't know she said anything to you though. What did she say?"

"She said something to you too? You tell me first."

"K, you started it, so you go first," Hiro pointed out, "Ahh! No touching my butt until I'm finished!"

Snickering, K removed his hands from Hiro's boxers. "Fine…anyways, she told me, as you were leaving from the pie-eating contest, to go give you a hug and kiss for her." He palmed over Hiro's butt above the boxers instead.

Hiro gave an incorrigible sigh. "Stop that!" He waited until K's hands stopped and shook his head. Then, he told K what Margaret said to him at the shooting contest.

"She did?" he asked completely floored. "Do you think anyone else knows?"

"Keep your mouth closed for a sec," Hiro insisted as he shaved K's upper lip. When he started to shave he answered, "Meh, I doubt it. It's none of their business anyways. Don't get me wrong I don't want to advertise myself to the town either. What they don't know doesn't hurt them."

K made an affirmative sound in his throat.

"I still love that night at the bar though. Maybe you should ride the bull next time, you could land in front of me," Hiro suggested.

They laughed.

"And what, make competition for Lisa?" K kidded when Hiro finished his face and physically removed his hands from his rear. Sitting there like a good boy, he watched Hiro get up and wet a facecloth to clean him up.

"Haha, yeah…but people might start catching on," Hiro mused.

"Let them gossip, I'm used to it," K declared, puffing out his chest.

Hiro chortled at K and came back to clean his face with a warm cloth. The man sighed and stared at him lovingly, there was no better reward. "There, now you won't give me rug burn anymore," Hiro said at patted K's cheek. The man pulled him close, but Hiro pulled away, "One second man…aftershave, don't want razor burn and all that do you?"

K groaned at Hiro's persistence.

Chuckling, Hiro splashed on his favorite smelling aftershave onto K's face. "Mmm, now I'm yours," Hiro confirmed, letting K pull him close again. He nuzzled into K's ear, feeling his soft cheek next to his, "You smell good."

Holding him firmly, K asked Hiro, "How do you say thank you in Japanese?"

Hiro whispered in K's ear.

"Arigato," K said.

"Try this." Hiro whispered his native tongue into his ear again, K felt his loins stir.

"Domo arigato Hiroshi-san," repeated K softly and the redhead kissed his nose.

"You're welcome very much, K-san," Hiro said affectionately.

* * *

It was two days day's before Christmas when K and Hiro went out to get their tree. They brought the horses and had the animals haul it back over the snow on a sled. It was great doing this the old fashioned way, like a storybook. Once they got back to the house Hiro got off to remove the harness and brought his horse back to the barn.

K was right behind him, the dogs running around them playing.

"I hope that tree isn't too big or I'll have to saw it down, gotta clean up the branches anyways," the blonde explained as he led Abacus into barn.

Hiro tended to the horses with water and fresh hay. "It should be fine, let's go trim it, I can't wait to decorate it," he offered happily.

With a smile, K nodded.

When they were done with the horses, Hiro went to inspect their tree and K went to grab his handsaw. He waited patiently, while catching his breath, huddled in his jacket. It was pretty cold today. It looked as if it could snow again, just like the weatherman promised for Christmas. In high spirits, Hiro thought he'd better take out the turkey from freezer to thaw in the fridge.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about Christmas dinner?" K said when he returned, startling Hiro out of his thoughts.

"How'd you know that?"

K shrugged, "Dunno, I just did. Here, hold the stump of the tree for me could you?"

Hiro held the tree steady as K began to trim off the sparse branches around the bottom. Somewhere in the field Nami and Satu were chasing each other. "Margaret said she was coming to help me out, she promised to show me how to make stuffing," Hiro said a little excitedly.

K chuckled. "Mmm, I love stuffing!"

Hiro wasn't sure if he did or not, he'd never had it.

"Jared invited us out tonight for one last 'who-ha' as he put it, before the holidays officially start. Says a few people are asking for me to sing again," Hiro mentioned unsure.

Looking up, K said, "I'd love to hear you sing again."

Huh? "But I sing and play guitar for you all the time," Hiro explained bemused.

"Yeah," K said and added, "But, I _love_ watching you show off. You look good up there Hiro."

Hiro wore a boasted 'oh really' look. "Hmm, maybe I'm not so bad on stage," he said more to himself.

Trimming off the last branch, K said, "Maybe we'll go later. First let's do…" he trailed off and gazed down the driveway.

Hearing a motor, Hiro followed where K was looking.

A long black limo came up the way. The dogs came running into the yard barking.

Hiro's heart began to thump wildly in his chest, could it be? He looked over at K who'd suddenly turned white. Flashing his eyes back towards the car, Hiro watched it come to a stop. He called the dogs over so they wouldn't maul their visitors and held them by the collar. A chauffer got out and opened the back door; he heard a small 'thank you' as a pair of lady's legs in stockings emerged.

Out of the car, came a woman wearing a long black coat with fur trim on the collar and cuffs. Her blond hair gleaming and styled, she stared their way in her large black rimmed sunglasses. She walked over carefully in her stylish high-heeled boots trying not to slip on an ice patch. She placed the glasses up on her hair and blue eyes darted at Hiro, she nodded slightly in recognition.

K blinked and looked over at Hiro for a second before looking back at his ex-wife. "Judy…" he muttered over clenched teeth, his jaw flexing tensely.

"Claude," she said pleasantly, "I…I thought I'd come for a visit, hope you don't mind. I brought someone with me you might want to see." She gave the chauffer a signal with her hand and the tall man went to open the other back door.

A young boy around ten got out, his shocking blonde hair a tousled mess on his head. He wore a sporty coat and jeans; he came around the car and walked over.

K stood like a stone statue, unsure if he could believe what he was seeing. At the very same moment he felt angry and awestruck.

Michael shuffled closer, staying close to his mother; he looked at his dad hesitantly. "Hi Dad," he said quietly, his eyes landing eagerly on the two golden retrievers.

Swallowing as if to wet his sudden dry mouth, K whispered, "Michael…" Then, he smiled warmly and picked up his leaden feet and went closer. He knelt, with one knee in the snow to zip up the front of Michael's coat. "It's freezing, you'll get a cold," he fretted, staring at his son.

"You sound just like my nana," Michael complained.

K chuckled, but he blinked back hot emotional tears. "I've missed you son, decided to come by for a visit, eh?

"_I _decided it was long enough," Judy cut in, "Look, Claude…I'm sorry how all this ended up. You're probably angry at me, I can live with that…but, you have an angel on your shoulder," she glanced at Hiro before talking to K again, "I shouldn't have kept Michael from you for so long."

Trying to look normal, Hiro watched completely stunned. There before him was the woman that had responded to his letters, K's ex-wife, right here in the flesh. He looked down at Michael who was silently watching him back; Hiro gave the cute boy a smile.

Still on one knee, K glanced up at Judy. Her words were like a dream, she was apologizing?! What could he say to that? "Four years…I lost _all_ that time," he offered sadly. He looked at Michael again and swept a gloved hand over his blonde head tenderly.

Hiro swallowed hard at the sound of K's voice.

"I know…I can't give you back that time, but, I can try to make up for it," the woman said. "If you'll let us, I thought you might let us stay for Christmas. I could stay at a motel and leave Michael with you for a few days."

Now K stood back up. Looking at his ex-wife brought back so much pain, yet she was trying to be kind. Then, he glanced over at Hiro who was deathly quiet and observing all this. Studying Hiro's eyes, he spoke, "No…you can stay here if you want. What's the point of Christmas if you're spending it in a motel? But, I don't intend to argue with you," K told her flatly.

She held her head up high. "That's the last thing I want, Claude. Perhaps, I'll stay then," she said and looked down at Michael, "Would you like that sweetie?"

Michael nodded happily. "Can I pet your dogs?" he asked, looking at his father.

"Of course you can," K said. "Their names are Nami and Satu, it's Japanese just like this man here…Hiroshi Nakano. He works with me on this ranch," he introduced to both Michael and Judy.

Hiro nodded and let the dogs go. "Careful, they will lick you silly, Michael," he warned, and gave a small laugh as the dogs did exactly that to Michael's face. Then he pulled off a glove and held out his hand for Judy to take, "Nice to meet you."

The pretty woman took it and clasped it warmly with both her hands. "Same to you," she said serenely and held his hand a bit longer than K was used to seeing.

Shaking his head, K wasn't used to seeing his ex-wife being so damn pleasant. Hmm, maybe people can really change after all. Change, when there is something good worth changing for. He wondered for the life of him what had changed Judy's mind. He looked at Hiro bewildered by all this and smiled, finally. Looking down at Michael as he played with the dogs, he laughed.

Hiro was smiling now too, the tension lifting. He and Judy stole a knowing look and he tipped his hat, she smiled. It would stay their secret and Hiro could live with that. He was surprised though; that K was able to look past his and Judy's ugly past and let her stay for Christmas. It couldn't be easy for him to do this.

In his element, K asked Michael, "Want to see the horses?"

Bright, young blue eyes just widened a big as silver dollars, "Can we?! Can we ride them?! Mom told me all about how you used to take me for rides."

"Sure thing!" K exclaimed and beamed even more as Michael took his hand and they wandered towards the barn together. He looked back at Hiro, "Wanna come?"

Hiro waved his hand at them, "Naw, you two have fun, catch up. I'll help Judy with her bags and put on a pot of coffee," he called over. K smiled gratefully at him and then turned back to his son.

"I feel so good knowing I've done the right thing," Judy muttered and looked over at Hiro.

Leading the woman back to the car, Hiro replied thoughtfully, "Better late then never. Did you have a good trip here?"

Judy told the chauffeur to open the trunk and Hiro insisted he'd carry the luggage. "You're too kind…really, Hiroshi. And yes, the trip here was alright. It was hard driving through these roads in the winter though. I forgot how that used to be." She wrinkled her nose, "Ugh, and this place still smells of cow shit."

Hiro huffed amusedly.

Judy followed him up the front steps and into the house. She watched Hiro drop the luggage on the floor. "You're old rooms are still intact, eh? Claude hasn't touched them in four years, but I cleaned them up just in case you did show."

Her blonde eye brows rose. "I had no idea how hard he took it." But she looked up putting on her cool façade. "So, what room do you sleep in?"

Taken back by her question, Hiro wondered why she tried so hard to be cool, must be an actress thing. He grinned slyly; he had nothing to hide, even if this was K's ex-wife. This was also a great opportunity to set _his_ boundaries.

"In Claude's room," he said with a wink.

She didn't think Hiro would be so blunt about it and laughed incredulously. "You _really_ do have nerve Hiroshi. Wow…Claude can sure pick 'em I guess. Young, bold and exotic…there's something else I had NO idea about," she offered, blushing lightly.

Hiro laughed at her.

"I'm not sure if I should be jealous now," she teased and looked around the house.

It was Hiro's turn to blush now. He had no idea that Judy could be so amusing. Wandering past her he went into the kitchen to make coffee. "So, where's your own husband?" he asked, not minding his own business.

Her eyes roamed over the familiar kitchen before settling back on Hiro, "Hmm, he got on my nerves, so I stuck a gun in his face and told him to hit the road. Ha! He was a car salesman so he had plenty to hit the road with. A shame really…he did nothing for my career except put me in the National Enquirer," she sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hiro said sincerely.

* * *

It was the most bizarre and welcoming Christmas in K's life.

Around the festive dinner table, Hiro chatted with Judy, Aunt Margaret filled up a moaning Michael's plate with more glazed carrots, and he was helping himself to a second serving of stuffing. Christmas carols played in the background. There was something very surreal about this, as if he were too damn lucky to have this kind of Christmas at all. His entire family was here, even if it came with the woman that he'd felt ruined his life. But she tried so hard to redeem herself over the last forty-eight hours, and in the end he forgave her. It'd be a touchy road in the future, but it seemed alright now. She'd even bought everyone presents, which were opened this morning. Michael made the whole thing more enjoyable than K could remember. Oddly, Judy and Hiro seemed to get along well, and she also seemed to accept the fact that he was romantically involved with a man.

Maybe it was a Christmas miracle…

A hand touched his and K focused on Hiro who was speaking to him. "Sorry Hiroshi, I missed that?"

"Your plate," Hiro insisted, pointing to it, "You've taken ALL the stuffing."

K looked at his plate and realized, while deep in his thoughts, he'd scooped out all the remaining stuffing onto his plate. Opps. It was kind of a mountain but he was _more_ than happy to eat it anyways. "Haha, does anyone want any—"

Everyone shook their heads.

Yay! More for him.

"You're not going to have any room for pie Dad!" Michael clamored and giggled.

Hiro faked a stricken look and pointed a finger at Michael. "Ack! Ten push ups for mentioning the word 'pie'!" Of course he was teasing.

Michael only laughed at him and sang, "Pie, pie, pie, pie, pie!"

K roared laughing at this. "Still can't stand pie Hiro? But, it was your favourite."

"What's this 'pie' business?" Judy wondered perplexed.

Hiro scratched his head and declared embarrassed, "You really don't want to know."

"Oh, but she does," K insisted cheekily. He told the 'pie' story. Everybody at the table was giggling and snickering now.

"Thanks dude," Hiro told K dryly.

"It's alright," Aunt Margaret said, "I made Hiroshi a nice chocolate cake."

Hiro jumped up from his seat and ran around the other side of the table to hug the older woman dramatically. "Auntie!" he cried and kissed her cheek. He was laughing over his nonsense the whole time. "I love this woman!"

The old woman waved him off, laughing.

While everyone was busy laughing, Michael was handing Nami and Satu handfuls of carrots under the table. Beaming, he looked at his empty plate. "Mom, can I spend my summer holidays with Dad?" Michael asked from across the table. "I love this place!"

Judy put down her glass of wine, "If that's alright with your father, then it's alright with me."

Stupefied, K replied, "Of course it's ok with me. Anytime you want to come here, you let me know buddy."

Michael cheered happily.

* * *

When the dinner was done and everyone had tired themselves out. Aunt Margaret went home and Judy and Michael went to bed. K snuck outside into the chilly night for a smoke, sighing contently and still wondering if he was dreaming all this good fortune. From behind, he heard the screen door open and felt a pair of arms wrap snugly around his midsection. Mmm, it was Hiro.

"Thanks again K, for that awesome belt buckle," Hiro said softly over his shoulder.

K smiled. He'd gotten Hiro a solid pewter buckle with a guitar on it. "For your bull riding nights," he offered sprightly.

Hiro chuckled and then said softly, "You look so happy."

Flicking his smoke away, K turned and held Hiro close. "Happier than I could ever imagine," he said. "Maybe Judy is right, maybe I do have an angel looking over my shoulder."

"I bet that angel wears a cowboy hat and I think he or she moonlights, because here you are," Hiro whispered against K's chest. "They've brought me you…I don't want more than this."

"_This_ is perfect, eh?" K murmured and Hiro looked up at him. He gazed into his loving eyes and leaned in to capture his lips. Hiro held him tight.

They kissed on the front porch, in the cold of the winter night as snow gently began to fall from the sky. K parted and he said sweetly, "My city boy, thank you."

Hiro chuckled, "Your city boy." He kissed K again, enjoying his warm lips against his own. But, he pulled back. "Thank you for what?" he asked tenderly.

K gazed at the man that made everything is his world, just work. "For having faith in me even when I didn't have any left in myself…"

Watching his lover's eyes, he simply said, "Eventually, a wild horse can be tamed, with patience, love and trust. And trust me, I love you."

K held Hiro close to him again, "I know…" he whispered, "I know, Hiroshi…I love you too."

FIN

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update the last chapter. But here it is! I managed to add smut, fluff and a sweet ending. I wanted something different with Judy then the normal stuff, where she is nasty etc. -sniff- the story is finished, I feel sad really. But I assure I have another fic ready to post soon I hope-still waiting for the beta. It's only three chappies but very long ones! I have some started fics laying around...a chapter for a possible GnG Part 4 that I was thinking about and this weird Phantom fic I started but then got unsure about lol! OHH and I have something I never added to a fic before.. Outtakes! I had a lot of extra parts I wrote for this story but never used, because I changed my mind, but I never throw them away until I'm finished the fic, just in case XD I thought I'd share them with you!

**OUTTAKES**

_Enough of this shower! He wanted to feel himself inside this man! _

_K tipped back, releasing Hiro from his mouth and let the water rinse the soap foam from his hair. Standing back up to Hiro's level he turned off the water and wrung out his hair. _

_

* * *

_

_Dotting a kiss trail up along taut legs, rear, dip of his spine, K noticed Hiro was playing with something. "What do you got there?" he questioned, placing a kiss over Hiro's wet shoulder. _

_The man held out a tube to him. _

_"I thought you could do the honors," Hiro implied with a cute smile. _

_Him 'do the honors'? Oh, was this Hiro's way of saying that he wished to be taken? K imagined so and stopped to wonder what Hiro would feel like inside of him. His cock twitched. K swallowed thickly and looked at the tube in his hand which clearly identified itself as 'Lubrication', he blushed. Guess there was a first for everything, he thought with a sly smirk._

* * *

_"Is it crazy to say 'I love you' after our first time?" Hiro whispered, his fingers drawing little circles around K's bellybutton. _

_Huh? "I…I don't see why not," K murmured, "I said it before." _

_"I know…it's just that I don't want to lose you, ever. I want to love you; I want to stay here with you. I want to only be yours and I'm afraid you'll freak out and push me away," Hiro spoke softly, afraid that this wonderful thing growing between them could end. _

_It was strange listening to Hiro's fears, strange after all this time listening to his own. Now the man needed reassurance and it was so sweet to hear him this way for once. "Look at me Hiro," K insisted. _

_Hiro turned to face K; he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. _

_"Do you believe in fate?" K asked. _

_Hiro blinked, "Sometimes…do you think we happened by fate?" _

_"Yes…even though if you asked me that a month ago I would have said no," K answered, "You make me a better person Hiroshi, more than I ever thought I could be. What I said in the shower I meant. I meant every word. Trust me I'm more afraid of this than you are…but, I won't let you go. Even when at one time I believed that all love would do to me was bring me more pain. But I'm so wrong. I want you to be here with me for as long as you'll let me have you. I want…to be only yours too." _

_Hiro reached over to touch K's face, drawing a palm over his cheek, "Then, I love you."_

_

* * *

_

_When the cows go into heat," K said, "We have to keep our eye on that, because that is the time when it's most common bulls get injured." _

_Hiro wore a spry look. _

_K smirked. "Hey look it's not that amusing when they don't get the job done and bring us calves in the spring. That's my return right down the drain and all this work we're doing, for nothing.

* * *

_

**Reveiwers: **Thank you to all that took the time to read my story! Big thanks to those that commented on chapter 12, **LucianaSkyle**, **geka0taitsume0taikaiyou**, **X.xMeiko-samax.X**, **Kailey Hamilton**( Kisses back! I wonder if we were telepathic this time? I fear I took to long this time lol. Thanks hun! -squishes-), **mio32**, **Hikari Manganji**, **MsBushido** and **Silvea**!


End file.
